Shadows
by Redstang
Summary: Seperated after Third Impact, a changed Shinji and a new friend go in search of the girls he cares for most. I do not own Evangelion.
1. Inception

**Shadows**

**ch.1**

The plane landed on the run away. Gracefully the feminine behemoth of a machine slowed down. Coming to a stop it's giant wings showed pride and hope for the country of it's origins, future. It was a sight to behold. The first plane to fly since the majority of the worlds governments collapsed, has just returned from the Impact Zone, as Japan is now called. Her cargo, men and women, all scientist's and engineers. She brought them here to help with the rebuilding of this country, "promised" them a better life here, where they can have a hand the rebuilding of humanity. Well not all the people were into those fields.

Among the crowd stepped out a boy. Black leather jacket and black jeans protected him from the cold weather. Brown hair, blue eyes, he hide himself in the mass of people exiting the air craft. His long hair flowing past his eye's, he brushed it away, showing a goatee gracing his chin. All this done, so that no body he knew before could recognize him.

As the people gathered they were counted. Slipping out unnoticed, was one thing the boy was good at. The boy hide himself again on the near abandon runway, among rows of large, empty aircraft crates. He could not leave yet. His partner, no his friend, was still in that plane.

Abandoned, trashed, rusting and roting away, the runway was just like the rest of the world. . Ever since third impact the whole world was this way. For the first few months everybody was fine, and the people accepted what had happened. Then panic came along, and governments fell. The almighty Japan and the great Tokyo-3, once humanities symbol of survival, was now just a destroyed hunting ground for thief's, murders, and rapist. All this happened five years ago.

Off in the distance he could see the city. Boston Massachusetts. Twice the size of the second Tokyo, the city did not look like the rest of the world. It looked just the same as it did before. Fully functional, and alive. If it was not for the massive wall protecting and separating the city from him, one would doubt third impact ever occurred.

The boy walked through the compound. He always was good at not being seen, but over the last few years, survival has taught him how to blend in perfectly. As he walked he came across a maintenance technician. More then likely brought here to help with the planes return landing.

"Excuse me Sir." The boy greets the mans. "I was wondering if you could tell me were this is." The boy handed the man a piece of paper with a destination written on it.

The man looked the paper over. "You from that plan I presume." The boy nodded. "Any American would know that Houston is in Texas, halfway across the country. This here is Boston. You have a good five to six day drive, but I would not recommend going outside of the city."

"Why is that."

The man laughed. "Boy I bet you heard that this country is has the only functional government in the world." The boy nodded. "Well, think of this country run by city states, much like ancient Rome. Large cities, military posts; pretty much anyplace that has a fairly large population governs them selfs. However between them it is unruled territory, where gangs control the land. America is just the way it was, in the old west."

"So how do I get to Houston?"

"I don't think the city would let you go. All the city states are closed off. No-one comes in and no-one comes out. You are the exception. This runway is outside the city. In a matter of minutes we are going to head back into the city and will be safe." The mans voice changed to one of curiosity, "Why do you want to go to Houston?"

"The three people I care about most are there."

"Family?"

"You could say that. One treated me like her own son, one is my sister, and the last one was the girl I love."

The man took a moment to digest his answer. "What's you're name son?"

The boy had no intention of telling his real name, just his fake name. But before he could answer a large explosion erupted on the other side of the runway. They fell to the ground as it shook with rage.

One of the wings of the aircraft was blown off. It lay on the ground in pieces, were the people were now in a panic, running fore their lives. In the distance old military jeeps and trucks were moving in.

"Remember those gangs I told you about?" The boy nodded. "Here they come." The man pointed to the coming jeeps.

Shots were heard as men at the base with rifles fired at the incoming vehicles. Returning shot came back. The people from the plane hurried to the former infantry, now personnel, transport vehicles, known as Stryker's.

Another explosion was felt as a rocket collided with one of the building's at the base.

The boy took out a phone from his back pocket. Jamming a button on the side he activated a comm frequency, using it like a walky-talky he spoke to another on the other end of the line. "Al, get here quick. Looks like we are leaving a bit earlier then we thought."

A voice came back in over the radio. "Roger that Shinji. I am on my way."

He turned off the radio, and returned it to his pocket. "I suggest you get to one of those IPC's." He pulled out a pistol.

The man laughed. This is not the first time he had been attacked while outside the city. Nor the second time. "Going to Houston?" The boy's head motions said yes. The man then ran to a nearby maintenance truck, and pulled something out of the glove box. "Here I don't think I will need it anymore. It's a map of the country. State by state. It is a little old, but should still be accurate." He held out his good hand. "Names Roland Cunningham."

The had a confused look at first, not used to the hand shake. "The name is Shinji. I'd tell you my last name, but let's just say Shadow." They shook hands.

"Well good luck Shinji Shadow. Go find you're family." With that the man ran to one of the IPC's.

The cargo door to the plane was ripped open. Not from an explosion, but from the inside of the crippled aircraft. Out from the newly formed hole came a car. A 1973 Renault Alpine A310, the former pride and joy of one Misato Katsuragi. Gone was the light blue color. Now it was pitch black with matching wheels and tinted windows. It had a small fin on the back of the car and on the hood a thin stream of red blinking lights ran across for about a foot, just above the headlights.

After exiting the plane it made a screeching stop beside Shinji. The boy opened the door to the driver-less interior. Inside the Alpine was still black with tan seat's, just like before, but the dash board was covered with buttons, switches and computers monitors, all designed to be conveniently accessible while driving..

"Okay Al. Let's get out of here. We'll plan where to go later." Shinji sat down.

"I agree Shinji." A red light blinked on the dash board in conjunction with the voice. It was the same voice on the radio. "Though their bullet's can not harm me, I would like to avoid testing to see if my outer shell can take a direct hit from one of those rocket launcher's."

"Me to pal." With that Shinji floored the gas pedal. Driving through the ruble from the explosions and all that was left behind when the base was abandoned, they searched for the best way out. Bullets reflected of the driver side window.

Shinji looked to his side. Not even a scratch was left on the window, but next to him was an old hummer, driven by screaming gang members.

"Al, we got company."

At that time Al got out to a clear opening, with no obstacles in the way. "What a nuisance." The Alpine then rocketed forward. Speeds climbing higher and higher, the black car left the Hummer in the dust.

"Shinji I detect a large and heavy military vehicle obstructing the path for the scientist. It is my belief that it belongs to the renegade group." Shinji looked on the screen next to his dash which Al provided a picture of the vehicle.

"A tank." Shinji said.

"My data banks indicate that it is a M-60 tank. It is an obsolete combat vehicle that saw most of military life in the Vietnam War and the 1970's. My guess is that it was taken from a museum or practice range in which it would have been used as a target. That would explain how the gang became into possession of it, though I do detect live shell's loaded in the barrel."

"That's just what I need to hear." Shinji whipped Al around and made his way back to the battle field. The tank then fired, destroying one of the Strykers. "Al anything we can do?"

"My data banks have gathered that my on-board KORSAK laser can render the tank useless if it detonates a live shell within the confines of the barrel. I calculate this would be the best way. The shell will have to be loaded into the barrel were it won't be as protected. We'll a have to be close though."

Shinji could now see the tank growing bigger and bigger. "You sure buddy."

"My sensor's were taken from the Evangelion project lab, as my CPU was made of remaining pieces of the Magi. I know I am correct. Judging by the time it takes them reload they are not a trained Tank crew. By the time we reach them the shell should be ready to fire."

Shinji had a little laugh at that answer. "Then let's do that."

Al's forward after-burners fired forcing him to do a near impossible stop right next to the tank. Under the front bumper, hidden behind the mesh grill was the KORSAK microwave heat laser. It fired the beam at the tank barrel. The beam looked like a wave of heat you see on a hot day. Invisible to the eye, yet the distortion it leaves can be seen.

The KORSAK microwave laser fires a high heat intensity beam, which can pass through metal. Thus, igniting the tank shell while still inside the tank.

Al then floored it backwards as the barrel of the tank exploded throwing the turret in the air, landing yards away. They came to a stop to watch the explosion.

"Look out Buddy. We are not done yet." Surrounding the Alpine was gang Hummers and Jeeps. Guns mounted on the vehicles began to fire at the black vehicle, as the men in the car's got out and started to fire as well.

"Shinji, my shell will protect us from these bullet's, but the vibrations from a RPG can cause internal damage. Sitting still is not a good idea.."

Shinji sighed. "What about the people? Did they get away?"

"I detect no threat that their own armed forces can not handle. In the mean time, I suggest we worry about our self's."

"Alright." Shinji floored the gas pedal again. Al sped through two Jeeps parked side by side throwing them both away, with out even getting the tiniest dent. His shell was strong. Al's protective outer coating was the same material used on the armor for the Evangelions. This allowed Al to get away unscratched. What do you expect, when a certain blond headed doctor calls this car her one achievement equal to the Evangelions.

Al sped away, faster then any other car in the world could. Faster then a Ferrari. Faster then a Mclaren. Faster then a Bugatti. Shinji and Al left the gang in the dust.

"Al, ideas on what to do next?" The boy asked the car as he looked out the rear window at the decreasingly small vehicles.

"I suggest that we loose them and then find a way into the city."

"We're trying to get to Houston, not Boston."

"I know this Shinji, but I need to gain access to the satellite in orbit and to do that I need a strong computer with an Internet connection, to get position and access codes."

"Why do we need satellites?"

"Half of my functions will not work without a satellite hook up. At the current time I do not know the way to Houston. With a satellite I can find the best route and be looking far ahead for possible danger."

"I have a map here."

"Really Shinji. I need a digital map. Besides you need nourishment and supplies for the trip."

Shinji was a little disappointed, but he had not eaten for four days. He really could go for a meal. "Alright we'll go to Boston."

Al turned around and headed for Boston.

* * *

Shadows

Tokyo-3: 3 years ago

"I want you to have this." Dr. Akagi lead a sixteen year old Shinji through the complex ruins of Nerv HQ. The geofront mainly destroyed, but the science wing of Nerv still stood strong. It was amazing that the backup power for the facility was still up and running. "Hurry. I don't have much time."

She lead the boy down a rather large corridor, connecting to a equally large hallway. The hall was long and wide allowing transport for the weapons research that went on here. She stopped at the door marked K2. Pulling out a key card she swiped through the door terminal and punched on a code in the key pad. With a whoosh sound the door opened.

The room was dark, pitch black, not allowing Shinji to see anything till Akagi turned on the lights. Once on, the lights revealed a project development room. The room was about the size of a basketball court. It was all white with a concrete floor. No windows and the only one door, which they used to enter. Computer equipment and parts to who knows what was laying on the ground. In the middle of all this sat something, covered with a brown tarp.

Walking to the tarp she signaled Shinji to follow. He did. Pulling the tarp back revealed Misato's old car.

He did not expect this. In fact he had completely forgotten about the car since Third Impact. In truth he really never thought of the car before Third Impact either.

The car looked very similar to the way it was last time he saw it. It had the same blue color and over sized tires, though it was shinier then before. The hood on the car was replaced and a raised hood that went about six inches higher then normal now stood there. The hood was still in primer paint. Infront of the hood was a small cutout surrounded by primer, indicating custom work. In the cutout was a strand of red or yellow lights. Both the primer and paint had a shine like it was just sprayed with a coat of clear paint.

"It's Misato's car."

"No Shinji. The car is now yours." Ritsuko eyed him as he gave a look of confusion. "Misato told me, if she did not come back everything of hers belongs to you. That includes this car."

Shinji was still confused. He had no way of taking care of a car in this day. He had no way to recharge the car or put new tires on it when it needed it. He did not even know how to do simple maintenance to the car.

"Before you start questioning what I am about to say, know the car goes with you whether you want it or not." She paused. Her tone changed to one sounding of guilt. "I promised Misato that I would take care of you. But recently I have not been able to even take care of myself." She clutched her chest. Holding a wound that Shinji just know realized existed. "So after thinking, this is the best way to keep you safe."

"Ritsuko? I don't understand what you are talking about."

She smiled. The same sweet smile she only gave to his father. "I have done some really bad things and this is more then likely the last time I will see you. Shinji, I don't want you to find me. Leave and find something you love and stay with it. That is why I am giving you this car."

She walked back to the door. Shinji tried to follow, but was stopped by her yelling for him not to follow.

"I have made some modifications to the car. Get used to the modifications. You will realize that it is not your normal vehicle. You don't have to worry about anything." She left him there. Not even saying good bye.

Losing people is something he has gotten used too.

Shinji stood confused. He had been confused ever since third impact. Doing as he was told he went to the car. Not finding the keys he hoped the door was unlocked. As he neared the car the door opened itself.

Shinji sat down. Distracted by what Ritsuko said he did not even realize the door itself opened.

The interior still was the same. Black with tan highlights. The tan seat's remained, but a roll-bar was installed around the cockpit. The dash board contained all sorts of screens and keyboards designed for the drivers comfort. The keys were in the ignition and a watch and phone, both black sat on the dash.

Finally coming back to reality he checked the car out. "Gizmo's on the dash board? What did she do to this car?"

Completely absorbed by the changes he jumped when a reply was sounded. "Dr. Akagi has done many things to this 'car'." The voice had a sarcastic tone to it's audio voice.

"Who said that?" Shinji was a little hesitant.

"The gizmo on the dash board."

Shinji's eyes were wide now. "Is there a radio here or something."

"I have many functions that used radio technology, however I believe you are referring to my voice box that is placed within the confides of the dashboard. My mainframe sits not to far in front of you. You can say that I am not the gizmo on the dash, but the car itself."

"So you can talk?"

"More than talk. I was created to assist you in whatever means you wish. My cpu was created from pieces that were left intact from the Casper Magi operating program. To add, I have many armaments that would allow me to insure your safety in any calculable situation."

Shinji did not know what to think. Sure it was not anything like an Eva, but it was different. It did not have the feeling of dread that came with the Eva, but rather familiarity with it once being Misato's car. Shinji actually felt calm inside the automobile. There is only one fictitious car this advanced that Shinji knew of. Shinji admitted to himself; he felt like Batman.

"So I get to keep you?"

The car's voice came in, still expressionless. "I am currently under your ownership."

"So, do you have a name?" Shinji had a lot of questions.

"Doctor Akagi assigned me one. Though I am only 98 certain of it's origins, but I have calculated that it was taken from the first two letters of the company that created this automobiles design. You can call me Al."

* * *

Boston: Present

Shinji jumped the concrete wall. Wearing a small headset that wrapped around his right ear, with a small microphone installed in it, so he and Al could communicate, he continued forward. Hiding in the comfort of black, he snuck across the small patch of land between him and the building. Sneaking around was something he was always good at. Over the past five years he used it to survive many times. Sneaking around in that doomed hell of Japan.

Yet this was different. Boston was clean. Street light eliminated the roads. Building remain intact. Neon shown through the street corner restaurants. Billboards adorn the freeways. It looked as if, Third Impact did not even occur at all.

"Al, you sure this is it?" He talked into through the small headset. It was a tall, cold concrete building, yet had an elegance to it. It was highly decorated in an older times style, with wood and brown brick, adorning the bottom most floor. Upwards it came to an unfinished rock look, used as a decoration. A large satellite dish, and small broadcasting antenna were placed adjacent to each other on the roof.

"Yes. This building is where all the major politics matters of the town are dealt with. It also is were the leaders of the city, communicate with the leaders of other cities. It was once a news broad casting station, that was converted over after Third Impact. It still monitors the weather with the use of a Doppler satellite, thus the required technology is found within. My short range detectors have located an appropriate computer within that I can use to gain access."

Shinji looked around. The building seemed to have a very good security system. But knowing Al, all Shinji had to do was look out for the guards, and the occasional overly burdened secretary. Al would disrupt the camera's recordings, and submit a falsified tape, he created with his own imaging programs.

But even though it was heavily guarded, it did not have as many guards as the city wall did. Plus he did not have to sneak Al into the building. This should be a breeze compared to 'finding' a whole in that city wall.

Walking around he found a window facing a tool shed in a small corner of the yard. Totally out of the way from view of a passing guard. Using a tool he acquired in Japan he forcefully 'unlocked' the window. Throwing away the windows former metallic latch, he crawled into a small janitors closet. Leaving it, he carefully, came into a room full of cubicles and desks.

Shinji then walked down a nearby hall way. "Shinji, I detect personnel coming your direction." Shinji hid back into the room. Leaving the door slightly open he watched as the guard past by whistling some tune unfamiliar to Shinji. After he was gone Shinji continued his journey.

"Shinji, the objective is about ten yards away from your current position. Just head strait and it will be the room on your left at the end of the hall."

"Okay. But did you say yards?" He had not used or even seen English units since early schooling, where it was learned t lower grade school levels. He had a good concept of yards in relation to meters, yet it was still very unfamiliar to him.

"Yes, upon entering America, I switched all my measurements away from the metric system. I thought it would be appropriate in this country."

By the time Shinji was about to respond he reached the door to the room. Upon inspecting it he saw an immediate problem. "Al the room on my left?"

"Yes. You are facing the door to the room right know, unless my sensors are malfunctioning."

"Then check your sensors again. The door and wall are made out of glass." The entrance door and the wall that surrounded it were pure transparent. It was a single room inside. No closet or back offices. It had a stained wood with tanned walls, and gold trim to match the door. If a guard walked by he would be immediately seen.

"My sensors I am currently using would not have picked up this. I will switch to more more appropriate sensing technology. I suggest that you hurry. I will monitor the life signs of the guards to tell you where they are."

Shinji sighed. _Sensors could not detect this. What good is that car for anyway? _He located the computer in the room and started the program.

"It does not look like any of these computers could do what you need."

"I do not need to access the 'one' computer. The computers in that room will be efficient enough to hack into the correct computer. Since there is no wireless network available, I have to create a direct access through one of those computers."

The light from the screen lit up the room, making him really easy to see out in the hall. Shinji slid a USB drive into computer. Al took over and began communicating to the mainframe then.

"I just need a few minutes to communicate with the satellite, then all of my functions would be operational. It won't be long." Al said through Shinji's ear piece.

So now he just waited. Instead of turning off the monitor like he should, Shinji went on to the Internet. It was amazing that it was still up and running, yet it was not surprising that the Internet being one of the few things that all countries tried to keep running. Since third impact a lot of the phone services stopped and the Internet became the main source of communication. In some big American towns that had an operational economy, local phone services may be available.

Japan took Third Impact the hardest, not having either on the whole island.

"What are you searching for Shinji?"

"None of your business." Shinji was a little agitated. "Just need to do something while I wait for you. Don't talk anymore, focus on getting done quicker, so we can leave."

"I am not running at my full limits, you know how hard that would be for me to obtain. What we are waiting for is the that computer. It is much slower than I am." Shinji let out a grunt. "I suggest that you turn off the monitor till I am done. That way you have less chance of being caught. Besides, once I am through, I will be able to connect to the Internet anywhere in this country so you can look for your friends then."

"You were looking at what I was searching for all along?"

"Yes. Even if I did not, it would have been an easy guess, since they are why we are here." It was true for Shinji. "I have wondered Shinji. Why do you search for them, when there is no evidence that they have been searching for you?"

"Never know, maybe they are. But they more than likely think I am dead."

"Ah you may be right. Like you I am also eager to find them. I really want to meet this Misato Katsuragi. Getting to know my former owner and your mother would seem to be an enjoyable experience."

"She is not my Mother."

"Yet you have referred to her many times as like a mother." Shinji rolled his eyes. He did not want to talk to a computer about these things. Not saying a thing, Shinji just continued typing. "I suggest this site." Al broke the silence.

Shinji lost all control of the computer as Al took over surfing. "I too was surfing the web Shinji." Shinji sighed and rolled his eyes again. Al could be at times difficult, and today he was being very difficult. All his thoughts were interrupted as the site appeared on the computer screen.

The site was in English and obviously for a popular serial. On the screen Shinji saw pictures of Asuka, Misato, and Rei. They were glamor shots for some magazine, it seemed. Shots of each of them separate, but most of the pictures of all three of them together.

He scanned each picture. Shinji had not seen anything so much as a picture of them since they left. Tears of happiness flowed down Shinji's face. "Good. They are okay." Shinji had a hard time holding his excitement.

He opened up a window on a single picture featuring all three of them. Misato was in the middle with a girl on both of her sides. They were joined together in a tight hug. As they were all dressed in fancy, formal dresses matching each girls hair color.

"Which one is Misato, Shinji?" Al was fascinated with Misato, ever since Shinji told him that she was his old owner. Thus came up many questions Al wanted to ask her. Questions as to why there was so much wear and tear on his suspension. Unfortunately Al was not programmed with anybody at Nerv's personal files. With the Magi destroyed he also had no way of getting those files in Japan.

"The dark haired one." Misato was still young, yet Shinji could see that she was older. Her hair was longer now and in a different style in each picture. Her figure was still there and most importantly she was still just as strikingly good looking.

"She looks a little young, yet she is your mother?"

"Adopted. Did you not believe me Al?"

"Shinji, your mother is the woman who raises you, not necessarily the one who gives birth to you. From hearing your stories of your past, I would have to say that she is your mother whether you realize it or not."

Shinji again choose to be silent, though this time smiling. His focus turned to Rei. Her skin was a darker tone, yet still really white. _She has been making an attempt to tan her skin_. Her hair was still blue and her figure had filled out. She was now taller. Shinji could not tell if she was or it was a camera trick, but she looked really good. She did not look sick anymore.

What really surprised Shinji is that she was smiling and seemed happy. He could not remember a single time that he saw Rei happy. She was also in pictures hugging Asuka and Misato in sisterly and best friend ways.

Then he looked at Asuka. He stared at her the longest. She had become truly beautiful. Unlike Misato and Rei, she had changed quiet a bit. She was taller, and her figure was more striking then before. Her breast were larger, enough to compete with Misato. Her hair was longer to, as her skin was more tanned. The scars around her eye and on her arm were no longer visible.

Shinji began reading the article, titled Girls of Evangelion. They were still in Texas, but the article did not give any detail on where they lived in Texas. They also apparently still lived together.

The article went on to tell how they are hero's, much of it praising the three. They had become celebrities, though being a celebrity in this day and age meant very little. The story was of their life's after Evangelion project, and how they have been adjusting to the life in America.

Reading along Shinji found out that Asuka was in recovery from surgery for half of a year, and that Rei was in recovery from some unidentified sickness for three years. Misato was with them the entire time. The article had made it seem that Asuka and Rei had gotten close and now have a very good relationship with each other. Shinji found that hard to believe. They were both legally Asuka and Rei Katsuragi now.

Misato was apparently involved with some big shot local celebrity/politician in Houston. Nothing was said if Rei was dating, but Asuka stated that she was waiting for 'someone special'.

And just as Shinji expected, the article stated that the son of Misato Katsuragi, the third child, died in the incident in Japan two years ago.

Cutting Shinji short, a loud, high pitched, alarm soundings were heard throughout the building. Lights turned on, as cages where lowered around important documents and safes. The computer that Shinji was on turned off as if the power was cut suddenly cut off.

"Al, what is going on?" Shinji looked around and found that all the windows of the room had bars to not allow anyone in, or in his case, out. Shinji ran down the hall he came from, looking for his earlier entrance.

"Apparently, while I was logging off, there was a security program in the firewall I did not anticipate."

A guard found Shinji and began chasing him down the halls, yelling profanity at the retreating Japanese boy.

"Tell me Al," Shinji started as he ran, "You are the most advanced computer intelligence, and you slip up on a single firewall?" Al's personality was so human, that he was even prone to mistakes at time. This was mainly due to his rushed programming and little time he spent development. Though he was still very trustworthy.

"This is not the time for you to be to get aggravated at me. I am only a machine."

Shinji was alerted as something flew right past him. _Great now they are shooting at me._ Ducking so that he would not get shot he moved to behind a desk. As the guard neared, Shinji rolled out too behind a corner, hiding himself from the guards sight. Once Shinji took cover he pulled out his own weapon, a Sig Sauer P229 pistol, it was one of the last things that Misato gave him before she left.

Shinji was almost out. In fact the only thing standing in the way of the closet that Shinji needed to get in was the guard who was stealthily searching the room.

At Nerv, during the Eva program, Shinji became quite a good shot and after third impact he learned many survival techniques. One of them is the ability to hunt. Shinji moved closer, quietly hunting his prey.

"Shinji, they have not done anything wrong, so I must protest against me ramming myself into there to get you out or you killing them. However I am waiting for you by the entrance point you chose." Al told Shinji.

The guard turned his back to Shinji. Shinji did not think, but just acted. He jumped out of hiding, making noise as he kicked a chair over. Three shots were fired. One into both of the man's legs and another into the mans shoulder. Shinji ran forward to the door, stopping to pick up the mans weapon and confirm that he was alive. The man will be okay in a few weeks of recovery.

Jumping through a window Shinji was back outside, where Al was not at.

"Al were are you?" Shinji scanned the area. Alarms were blazing and blinking lights were keeping the neighborhood awake. Among the alarms, police car sirens could be heard.

Just then the concrete wall which Shinji had to climb over before, erupted throwing debris everywhere, and the now black, former 'Katsuragi-mobile' flew through and came to a stop in front of Shinji. The drivers door opened to allow the pilot access to the cockpit.

"What happened to 'these people have done nothing wrong so I must protest against destroying anything'?" Shinji asked. He calmly holstered his weapon and got in the car. This is not the first time that Shinji and Al had been in similar situations.

"I had no choice." The door shut and Al rocketed forward. Once Shinji was situated in, he flipped Al into co-op mode, which allowed Shinji to drive while Al worked with him. Shinji would drive and Al would perfect the angle of the wheels and manipulate throttle and brake control to give Shinji the greatest velocity that could be achieved. Needless to say, Shinji, not Al, was the one in control.

Using a high heat impact laser under the front grill, another whole was created in the wall. Shinji and Al both exited unto a business district of the city.

Cop cars where coming left and right. It seamed as if all the cops in town where called to bring him in. It did not help that people would exit bars, restaurants, and any sort of business to see what was going one, and because of the small lanes, in down town Boston, Shinji and Al could not shake the cops without fear of hitting an innocent pedestrians.

"Turn here Shinji." Making a left they went down an alley. Thanks to Al, they were able to go down the alley without slamming into the walls of the buildings or the garbage bins on the sides. The cop cars did not get so lucky, but continued the chase after them.

Al and Shinji exited the alley into a square with a park. People stood one the stairs to a pub, where everybody knows your name, and watched the black car accelerate impossibly quick toward the park.

"Shinji, I have determined a route for us toward the outermost loop. Once we get there, we should be able to escape with ease." A map appeared on the windshield, just in just the right place to not get in Shinji's view. Following Al's directions, Shinji made his way to the loop.

Following Al's directions they got onto a main road, heading to their wanted location.

"Man, these police cars in America are much faster then the one's on Osaka, and Tokyo-2." Shinji looked in his mirror as he was now being chased down residential streets.

"The Japanese police cars are basically factory stock, while in America, they are modified to easily keep up with high performance automobiles. Once we get into an area, where there is no threat of pedestrians then I will be able to easily outrun them."

After about an hour of being chased in the city they finally got to the loop. Al unleashed the power within him and started to hit speeds of over 150 miles an hour in a mater of seconds. The threat of hurting others was still there so they kept there speed near that amount.

By this time a helicopter was now chasing them. The road that they were traveling on was lit up with light. The helicopter not bound by the road was easily able to keep up with them.

"Shinji, I think that by this time, sneaking out of the city as we originally planed is out of the question."

Shinji frowned. "And whose fault is that!"

"Now, now, we should not be placing blame on anybody here. It is no-ones fault."

_No-ones fault. This is all your fault!_ Shinji was about to say something when Al continued.

"Since, they believe we have stolen something of great value and importance, I doubt they would just let us simple drive out the door. Because of this unfortunate turn of events, I have made a plan for a rather more forceful exit." A 3D diagram replaced the map on the wind shield. Shinji smirked after browsing over it. _It's fun time._

Turning to avoid a police brigade they headed strait for a set main doors, that lead in and out of the city. They increased their speed to above 250 miles an hour, as the traffic began to decrease.

_Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait for it._ Shinji kept saying this to himself as they got closer and closer to the door. "Now!"

With that Shinji pressed the BOOST button down. Four small rockets placed under Al in each corner fired Al in to the air. In conjunction with their velocity, they flew over the five story high metal doors.

Shinji felt the force pushing him up as they passed the city doors and descended back down. The rockets fired one more time, allowing a 'soft landing', but one that Al could handle.

People along the wall stood in aw at the escape. Even the helicopter ended it's pursuit. A jumping car was the craziest thing, to happen in this town lately.

"I detect no-one coming after us." The dash board said. "We left before they could mobilize their militia."

Shinji looked back at the city. It still took up the entire view, but was quickly getting smaller. "Al, take over for me." With that Shinji let go of the wheel and leaned back. He pulled a blanket and pillow out from a compartment in the back. "I am going to get some sleep."

"How soon will you like to get there? At top speed we will arrive at-"

"Al."

"-Houston, with in days, however the danger level is quite high."

"Al."

Al slowed down to a safe speed. "I have calculated the best route. After reviewing information about renegade groups and known hazards, as well as dangerous areas, we will arrive at our destination in four to five days. I could increase speed however we run the risk of injury and..."

"Al." Shinji was getting annoyed.

"Yes?"

Shinji smiled. "Shut up."

Note; this will not be a Eva X Knight Rider crossover. Al is just a play on KITT. So don't flame me over that. Even though Al's appearance is based after KITT, that will be about all they share. Other then they both are talking cars. After coming up with this idea, I figured the best way was to have an inhuman companion with Shinji. Thinking more, the easiest way to tell this story was for Shinji's companion to be a car.

Well first chapter is done. Tell me what you think. I had a story in mind, about Shinji searching for the girls. The story will be switching back and forth between present and flashbacks, that way you get to know more about Shinji and Al's relationship, what happened to Ritsuko, and why everybody thinks that Shinji is dead. I also have some other surprises later on to keep some evangelion related stuff in this story.

To the readers who actually read my other story, 'A Fury's Passage to Death' and like it, I will finish it. The last chapter is the longest one that I have written, but I do not know how to end the story so it is sitting, unfinished until I figure out how to kill an invincible being. I really don't want to end it like the original material did, so just email me if you have any suggestions.

And if you have not read my other story, do so and tell me what you think.

This last part is information on Misato's car/ Al. I have recently taken a liking to the oddly shaped car and here is all I could find. The full name is Renault Alpine A310 1600ve. It is a French, but a rather cool French car. Alpine was known for making really good rally cars and the a310 was not their best, but a really good one.

Most sites say that the car is an 1982 model, but that is not true. The car is an earlier model, a early to mid-seventies. The way that Evangelion is animated makes the car look bigger and bulkier, which the 82 model was. However the lines stay true to the earlier models. The most obvious distinction is the headlights that span all the way across the front of the car. The 82 model did not do that.

In the first episode of evangelion we see Misato driving the car with a right hand drive set up. But throughout the series the car will switch to left hand drive. The first one that comes to mind is in episode 4 the 'Hedgehog's Dilemma' were Misato races to the train station. She then get's out on the left side of the car. This trend continues through the series. It will also switch from making electric motor sound to petrol powered motor sounds.

In my story, Al will stay more faithful to the real car. Also, Al's 'features' will be revealed as you read along.

Another thing to note is that Misato also drives a red Ferrari Mondial twice in the series. First when she visit's his school and second in episode 26 when the scene repeats itself. Just side info, but I might do something with this car later on, but I doubt it.

And finally, one last thing. Misato's car, color and all, is featured in Gran Turismo 4. You have to race in it to get the A110. I doubt a car so close to her car would appear in the game by accident.


	2. Forshadow

Three days. Three days, Shinji and Asuka were the only two people on the face of the earth. For those days they argued, fought, cried, hit each other, and above all confessed their true feelings for one another. It was within those three days that Shinji and Asuka realized, they truly loved each other.

Then everyone returned. They did not come out from the red sea, but rather appeared just as they did before third impact, instantaneously over night. For the next week, Shinji took care of the three girls. Misato still had her gunshot wound, Rei was really sick from some unknown disease, and Asuka's arm and eye would bleed continuously.

Then about a week later, an American airplane flew down. The American government blindly backed Nerv since Gehirn, yet was not aware of the true motive of Gendo Ikari. After leaving a team to investigate, they flew all the injured to Houston. They only took the injured. The families were left behind, promised another plane. A plane that never came.

This was when Shinji was separated from the girls.

Houston was well known for having the greatest medical facility in the world since second impact. Being able to treat the common cold, complex surgeries, and finding cures to unknown diseases. It had a direct tie in with Nerv, often receiving patents who had excessive injuries. The real reason that the Houston medical facility had such a close tie in with Nerv was because it was owned by a member of SEELE. After third impact it was run by the American government, and now, it is run by Houston's local government.

Though the head Nerv branch had an advanced medical facility to sustain itself, it could not compare to the one in Houston, and the smaller branches of Nerv only carried a basic medical facility.

The world fell to chaos. The American government having lost control of it's people, could not send a plane to Japan. Nor did they even consider it. More important problems have appeared, taking their attention away from the outside world, and putting it to rebuilding them self's.

This all happened five years ago. And within those five years, the world did not change very much, but a boy, named Shinji Ikari did.

Shadows

Present

United States

A harsh bump, forced Shinji to fly up and down in his seat. Causing his return to consciousness. Moving himself up into a seating position, with a grunt, he whipped the sleet from his eyes. He was still in a daze, yet he could feel the nonrhythmic slowing and accelerating done by Al.

Looking out the window he could see charred land. A barren ground, where a fire had once clammed all that was here. A fire started by man and his good friend gasoline. Dead, decomposing bodies lay on the ground, some dead from fighting. Military vehicles and weapons were scattered along the ground. The road he rode upon was full of pothole and broken pieces of road, and rock, created from this fight.

"Good morning Shinji. You seem to have slept well." Al's monotone voice vibrated within Shinji's ears.

Shinji let out a yawn. "How long was I out?" Still staring outside the window.

"You've have slept for more than twelve hours. That is understandable due to the little sleep you have had on the plane ride to this country."

"Hmmm." Shinji let that sink in. _Twelve hours._ Shinji had not slept that long in a long time. Nor had he eaten. All he had was a few bottles of water in Boston. "Al, where are we?"

"We are currently in Pennsylvania. I decided it was best to take a detour to avoid New York city." Shinji looked at the map, the elderly man gave him.

"Looks like we should be farther away for driving twelve hours."

"Well, this is not the first hazard I have had to drive through. Not to mention that I am not an off-road vehicle. Many road were blocked or destroyed. I am a vehicle bound to the road."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to drive through a number of ghost towns,and took a detour to avoid what looked like an encampment. I would personally prefer your judgment on human contact. Not to mention I had to back track because the road I was currently on became so harsh for me to drive on."

Shinji agreed with him on that. A talking car is not always the best person to be greeted by. No matter how human he thinks he is. And Al was a car, so he was limited on his maneuverability under certain situations..

"What happened here? It looks like a war zone."

"A battle has been fought here. Apparently a gang war. And some time ago I might add. We are almost in the clear of it."

It had to be a gang war. Shinji had seen enough of those in Japan over the past few years, to get to where he was able to tell.

Pulling out of the destructed land, Shinji remained quiet, still tired from sleeping. He guessed he took up Asuka's habit of not being a morning person, in her absence. His stomach growled. He tried to fall back to sleep, but his body used it's ways to keep him awake.

"Al, find a place to pull over."

"Why?"

"I have to pee." Shinji was too tired to get annoyed at Al. He really did not pay attention to Al's comments about how urinating was an odd and disgusting way to remove waste. At least Al was not voicing his views on how awkward and gross, human sex is.

Al pulled over to the side of the road, next to a large hill. Grabbing his gun, holstering it in the back of his pants, Shinji exited the car. "Wait here."

"You know I will." As he closed the door, Shinji could hear the door lock.

Even though Al was a machine, Shinji still required privacy when he 'went'. However he was sure, that Al was watching him with one of his sensors.

The other side of the hill was a sight to be seen. Not a sign of battle was visible. A river ran though the green landscape and tree's covered the horizon. To Shinji, it was beautiful. He had not seen anything like it since Third Impact.

Unfortunately his body got the best of him, and took him out of his daze. He made his way down to a small bush, along the river. After unzipping his pant, he let his fluids flow freely. It felt so good.

His phone started to vibrate and ring. That meant Al was calling, and since he did not have his headset on, he could only talk by phone. Which was in his pocket, and his hands were tied up at the moment. Shinji just let it continue to ring as he felt the pleasures of emptying his depository.

He stared at the view. It truly was beautiful. The green landscape covering the ground, the crystal clear river flowing by, the cloudy early morning sky covering the land, the trees in the background making up a small forest, the little girl staring at him in the distance, all made this the perfect place to pee.

_Little girl?_ Shinji focused his eyes on a young girl, no more then seven, watching him pee.

His eyes went wide and he quickly moved to put the bush in between him and her. He ducked and covered himself. The girl giggled and ran off.

"Hey!" Shinji yelled at her. He watched her run off. Getting up he felt a moist feeling along his groin. "Crap!!!" Zipping his wet pants up he ran after the girl.

Shinji finally answered his phone. "What is it Al."

"I am informing you that there are people in that area."

Shinji sighed. He could not get mad at Al, it was his own fault. Well, he could get mad at Al, but it would be without reason. "Yes. I know."

"Do you require assistance?"

"No, but stand-bye just in case." Shinji pocketed the phone, but left the connection on so he could talk to Al immediately if he needed to.

By this time, he had caught up with the girl. She stopped among trees, where there was no grass between them. In a mini forest. She stared at him, with scared eyes.

Shinji slowed down and carefully moved closer to her with his hand reached out. He did not want to scare the girl. "Hey don't worry. I am not going to hurt you." He said in a soft tone. Looking down he watched where he stepped to make sure he did not trip on a tree leg or fallen branch. "I just want to know your name and where you came from."

He was now next to the girl, and was on his knees, smiling at her. He held out his hand, doing everything he could to calm her down. "My name is Shinji what is yours?"

"Kelly." She was very shy with her answer.

"Kelly? Thats a pretty name. Can you tell me where your parents are?"

"That's none of your business." That was not Kelly's voice, but rather a man, or a boy. Shinji did not turn around to see as he felt the point of a rifle barrel against his back. "Kelly go get Dad."

Kelly nodded her head and ran away from Shinji. "Now turn around." Shinji slowly got up and faced the boy. He looked around fourteen, with blond hair cut in a buzzed fashion, and he wore old beat up blue jeans with an equally torn up white T-shirt.

"Look. I thinks there is a misunderstanding." Shinji tried to calm the obviously trigger happy boy down.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"I am just trying to clear up what is going..."

"I said shut up!!" The boy pointed the gun at a more vital location.

"Okay." Shinji let that slip out. He was not worried. Having been in many situations of the like before, Shinji knew to keep his calm. If he wanted to he could easily take the boy out, but Shinji made it a point to not hurt kids. So he just smiled.

"You scared of me?" The boy asked out of the silence.

"Not really."

"Then why'd you pee your pants?"

Shinji looked down. _Is it really that noticeable?_ "That was just an accident." The boy cocked an eyebrow. "Before you came."

"Right." Sarcasm, as the boy lifted his chin to an authoritative position.

Kelly returned, accompanied be an elderly man carrying another rifle and a small dead animal. "Edward, lower your gun."

"But Dad, I saw him about to hurt Sis." The gun stayed pointed at Shinji.

"I said lower it. Not put it away!" The boy did what his father said. The father then moved to Shinji. "What do you want?"

"I was traveling the road, and took a stop when I saw your daughter. I saw her by herself and was just making sure she was not alone."

"No one travels anymore. Why did you stop?" This was different then with the boy. The man knew what he was doing.

"I." Shinji face reddened. "I had to pee." Kelly started to giggle.

"Where you heading?"

"Houston. Look if you just let me go, I will get on my way, and you will never see me again."

"He is lying Dad. I saw him. He was about to grab Kelly and have his way with her." The boy came in.

The Dad frowned and turned his attention away from Shinji and to his son. "Don't ever say anything like that!" The boy lowered his head. Back to Shinji. "Where did you come from?"

"Well I left Boston early this morning and have..."

"No, where did you come from? Your English is very accented."

"Oh. Tokyo-3. Japan."

"Tokyo-3. When did you get here? To America."

"Yesterday."

The man was surprised to say the least. "They flying planes again?"

"Just two. Look my family is in Houston. They went there right after Third Impact. I am trying to get to them."

The older man returned to his interrogation look. The father stared hard at Shinji. "What is your name?"

"Shinji."

Staring at Shinji, he finally sighed and pinched his nose, between his eyes. "Edward, put the gun away."

"But Dad."

"I said put it away. This man is no enemy and he would not do anything to Kelly." He looked back at Shinji. "Right?"

Shinji lowered his arms and relaxed. "I would not even dream of it." Shinji's stomach at this time decided to growl. Him and the man both took notice. "But if you could tell me were I can find some thing to eat, like fruit or anything I would be grateful."

"No. Not off the top of my head. But I'll tell you what. You can come have lunch at my place. It is just down the river. Only an hour walk." The boy let his father know he disapproved. The father quickly scolded the boy. "Names Clayton. Frank Clayton, and these are my children, Edward and Kelly Clayton." Kelly smiled at Shinji.

Shinji smiled. "Thank you so much sir. I have not eaten in days." Shinji started to walk with them then it struck him. "Um. I have a car, so we can get there faster."

All three looked at him with a surprised look. Kelly then started tugging on her Dads shirt. "Please Daddy. I want to ride in a car." She gave a look to her father that just made him melt in his place.

He looked at Shinji, who reassured him, it was okay. He smiled and nodded to his daughter. Then the four head into Al's direction.

"Is it a fast car?" The boy asked, on the way. All hostility in his face was gone, but replaced with a sense of joy.

Shinji smiled. "Very fast." Al had learned to keep his 'mouth' shut in front of other people. Both of them decided that if anyone would learn about Al's personality, it would be Shinji, who introduced him. "By the way." Shinji started. "What is for dinner?"

The father held up the dead animal by it's ears. "Rabbit."

The house was a nice house. It was a simple country home. Only a few rooms, but a nice house. Shinji liked it.

Deciding not to be rude Shinji helped out with the cooking. It was a relief for him. Shinji had not set foot in a kitchen in five years. So while Shinji and Frank cooked the food in the kitchen the kids played outside. Al was hidden inside an old beat up shed, per Franks request.

"You like cooking Shinji?" Frank said as he flipped over a piece of the meat.

"Yeah. I used to cook all the time, but that was before everything happened."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Everything has changed since then." Franks voice got a little lower and slower, like he was remembering something. Shinji did the same. It became quit in the kitchen then.

"So, do you always take your kids with you when you hunt?" Shinji asked to break the silence. To tell the truth Shinji did not care about the answer.

"It has gotten to dangerous lately to leave them at home. I don't hardly let them out of my sight anymore." Frank was staring out of a window, watching Edward play with Kelly. "Ever since their mother died, they became all that I had, and they mean everything to me."

Shinji was a little cautious in continuing this conversation. Yet he had to go on. "When did their mother die, if I may ask?"

"Three years ago." Frank looked up as if he was thinking. "Lets see Edward would have been eleven and Kelly was three. I think. Anyway, only Edward remembers her. He took it pretty hard. Still does. Kelly does not even remember her mother. She is constantly questioning me about her."

Shinji contemplated over that. "Your daughter and me are not that different."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was four when my mother died. I don't remember a thing about her, but I remember seeing her die. However I envy Kelly." Shinji looked over at Frank. "She has a father who loves her. I did not."

This was followed by another silence. Frank continued cooking the meat on the skillet. "Sorry about that Shinji."

"It's alright."

"So why are you going to Houston? I remember you telling me, but I forgot." The previous conversation was going south. Shinji greeted the change with open arms.

"The people who I consider my family are there. I am not related to any of them, but they are my family."

Frank smiled as he removed a piece of meat and replaced with another uncooked piece and started over again. "Houston. Where they evacuated during the days after third impact?"

"Yeah. They were really injured, so they were loaded up on the first plane out of Japan."

"I did not know they were flying planes over there again? When did this start."

"There was two. One to Boston, the other to Toronto. Very few people survived the bombings two years ago."

Frank laughed. "I was surprised that there was anybody alive in Japan. They said that the destruction done to Japan two years ago could be seen with a satellite in outer space."

"How did you survive?"

"The Nerv base in Japan was built to with stand that kind of attack. Some friends and I took up residence there along with the remaining scientist's who ran the encampment."

"So anymore planes going to fly?"

"I doubt it. We where attacked as soon as we landed in Boston. Plane destroyed so I doubt they will fly another for a while. Besides only a handful of people survived the bombings two years ago. There was another plane that went to Canada. Toronto I think. I have friends on that one. Haven't heard anything about them since I landed. Us on the planes where the only known survivors."

Frank seemed a little disappointed at Shinji's response. "A change of subject Shinji, but why don't you stay here tonight. The kids would like you too. I know you are in a hurry, but some company would be nice."

It was getting dark outside. Heck he slept through the entire morning and afternoon. "Alright I'll stay tonight."

"And if it is not to much to bother you, but can you take the kids for a real ride in that car of yours? That is the first time Kelly had ever been in a car, and Edward, well he has been motor crazy ever since he was born."

They walked out and began setting up a place to eat. "Sure I don't mind. I literally live in that car, so like you, I am inviting people into my home."

Frank yelled for his kids to come eat. They waved at him and rushed over. "A word to be cautious with that car. For one, I can tell it is no ordinary machine. Many people will want it, and they will kill for it. The gangs around here, will kill you just for your socks on your feet."

"Oh, don't worry about my car. It has quite a few surprises under the hood." Shinji had a sort of evil smile.

Dinner that night was good. Though it was just plain meat with water taken from the river, it was one of the best that Shinji had ever had. Afterward Shinji made it a point to play with Kelly and Edward. At night he visited more with Frank before they finally called it a night. In the morning he would take the kids for a ride.

Shinji laid down on the bed in the guest room. It was a small room, fit for the small house. It had that country look and feel to it. He pulled out his phone and contacted Al.

"Al. You okay?"

"Yes Shinji, however I do not like being left alone for this amount of time."

"Sorry, they offered me a bed and I could not refuse."

"Are you saying that a bed is more comfortable then my drivers seat?"

"To sleep in, yes. Look just keep your sensors on. We will leave tomorrow."

"As you wish. Good night Shinji."

Shinji set the phone to the side and stared at the ceiling. The bed was very comfortable, and quickly Shinji was consumed by sleep.

Osaka-2

2 Years Ago

"Al!!!!" Shinji clutched his chest. The wound hurt very badly. He would live, but be in pain for a while. Stumbling to the ground he felt for his pistol. Seeing the clip was near empty he opted to switch it for a new one.

The building he just came out of was collapsing onto itself. Shinji could hear the screams of the people inside, yelling as the supports for the building fell. Shinji could feel the harsh sting from the sparks flying from the crumbled building.

Around him all one could see was fire. The wood buildings were engulfed in flames falling apart as the flames cut the wooden boards in half's. The hill sides surrounding the city were also burning.

Bursting through the flames, throwing aside anything in it's path, was the famous blue Alpine. Pulling up to Shinji's side, Al opened his door to allow Shinji to enter.

"Al. What happened?"

"Japan is being bombed. Several bombers have flown over, dropping NAPALM explosives. I detect more on the way."

Shinji sat down in the seat. Breathing was hard for the boy at the moment. "Get me to the Suzuharah's."

Al sped off. Speeding fast to the house on the other side of town. "Are you hurt Shinji? I suggest you make use of the medical kit under your seat."

"It is not bad." Shinji had a hard time saying that. "Who is bombing us?"

"I have detected Russian MIG fighters as well as Russian bombers."

"The Russians?"

"Just yesterday, the Russian government declared war on Japan, saying that Third Impact was our fault, claiming that the destruction of Japans the only way to stop a fourth impact." Russia still had their government, but it was not in control of the country. but they still had control of the little part of the army that was still functional. Bombing Japan was just a way to vent frustration, for all the progress their country made, to fall. "Shinji I detect the within the next wave of bombers an N2 radiation signature."

"What does that mean?"

"They are caring N2 mines." Al showed Shinji what his radar was picking up.

"How many bombs?"

"Enough to destroy all of Japan."

They were almost to the house, which Shinji had lived in for the past year. Shinji eventually found Touji, his sister, Hikari, and Kensuke, after he became in the possession of Al, who was easily able to locate them. They were evacuated to Osaka-2 after the sixteenth angel, along with the rest of Tokyo-3 "Hurry Al."

Shinji and Al sped down the streets filled with burning building pieces, till they came unto a small house on the end of a block. "Shinji, I detect four life signs within. Three for the Suzuhara's and one for Aida."

No time spent hesitating, they rushed into the building. Crashing through the walls. Thanks to Al's advanced sensors they were able to get right up next to his friends without even hurting any of them.

Al's passenger door flung open. "Get in!" Shinji yelled, yet they were already loading the pregnant Hikari Suzuhara. Following her was Touji sister and then Touji and Kensuke. Once everyone was buckled in Al hit his booster's and 'flew' out of the building.

"Shinji, a N2 mine was just dropped. Insufficient time to get away, I am afraid." Shinji could see the bomb fall. It was right in front of them._ This can not be it! I will not lose my friends again!_

"Al!!!" Shinji screamed as the bomb detonated, only mere meters away from them. Then as if a miracle from the past, an orange light covered the small blue vehicle.

An alarming ring woke Shinji from his dream. His dream of the past. Dream of two years ago. His dream of when he discovered Al's true secret.

Looking at his watch, it was near midnight, he slept for a few hours. Noticing the alarm was his phone, Shinji answered it.

"What is it Al?"

"Shinji I detect several vehicles and personnel, moving unto our position."

"Are they hostile?"

"I detect many armaments, and weapons similar to the ones used by the terrorists yesterday. At the time, I can not judge their motive for this movement." While Al was saying this Shinji was getting dressed. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his gun, which he kept hidden from the Clayton's.

"Stay on standby. I have a feeling we will need to get out of here fast."

"Okay, staying on standby."

Shinji walked out of the guest room and down the small hall. He could see into the little living room, that there was a light on. Checking though the door next to his room, he saw that the kids were soundly asleep. Shinji walked into the living room, where he found Frank sitting readying a book.

He looked up from his book, through his small reading glasses, and toward Shinji. "Something wrong Shinji."

"We have visitors." Shinji signaled to outside.

Frank got up from out of his chair and looked out a window. In the distance both he and Shinji could see lights moving, obviously in their direction.

"This is the largest force that they had come with before." Frank said. He had a serious tone, but unlike before, it laked the control.

"Who are they?"

"Burr's gang. They had been picking on us for the last few weeks, but this is the first time they will attack us."

"You sure they are going to attack?"

"If we don't give them what they want. Like I said before, they will kill you for the socks on your feet."

"What do they want?"

"Who knows." Frank left the window. And headed to his children's room. Shinji stayed looking out the window. They were moving fast. Shinji did not have much time. Frank reemerged with his children.

"Shinji, I need to ask you of another favor."

"I'll take care of the kids." Shinji answered Franks question, before he could even ask it. Frank smiled. He then proceeded to pull the rifle he had earlier down from his gun rack hanging on the wall. Shinji pulled out his pistol. "You have a plan."

"I will distract them. You get the kids out of here."

"What about you?"

"I can handle myself. Anyway it might be nothing."

Frank walked out the front door. Shinji took the kids hands and left out the back. Being very careful he made his way to the shed where Al was hiding.

"Okay Kelly, Edward." They looked up at him. They did not know what was going on. "I am going to leave you in my car okay. Promise that you will not leave or press any of the buttons in the car. Alright." The two kids nodded their heads.

Shinji opened the passengers door and loaded the kids in their seats. He stayed a minute to buckle them up. "Now do not worry about anything okay. I am going to get your dad." With that Shinji closed the door. "Al do not let them leave."

"Yes sir." Al locked the door and the seat belts so the kids could not leave even if thy wanted to.

Shinji walked to the front of the car and popped open the hood. Among all the technology, there was a small storage box. Shinji opened the box and pulled out the contents.

An American M8 assault rifle in it's standard rifle configuration. It was tan colored, giving off that the weapon that he had was one built for combat in a desert. Other weapons were there, but he decided to leave them. Grabbing some extra clips and grenades he moved out towards were Frank was.

Frank walked out the front door with the rifle in his hand.

"Who goes there?!" The gang took position in front of the house.

"It's me Frank." A tall dark haired man, about mid-twenties, wearing a business suit walk out to the front of the crowd. He was not armed. Well at least not visibly.

"What do you want, Jim?" Frank tensed as he saw Jim. Jim was a higher up in this little mafia, who has taken an interest in Franks family.

"We just wanted a place to sleep tonight. It has been a hard trip and we could use some time off. Right boys?" The gang laughed a little in agreement.

"You're not welcome. Leave."

"I am hurt Frank. We used to be such good friends."

"We were never friends."

"Ah right co-workers. But that is no reason to refuse us hospitality."

"I said leave. You are not welcome here." Frank had his weapon aimed at the younger man.

Jim sighed. "You here that men. We are not welcome here. He is not letting us have the rest that we want. And what do we do if we do not get what we want?" The men laughed. Gun's could be heard cocking. "Have fun boy's." With that Jim walked back, behind his men.

Fire ran through Franks arm as the bullet ripped it apart. The gang ran past him, stopping to punch him in the face, and to take his rifle. Frank lay on the ground, tasting the dirt as he heard glass breaking, pounding, and crunching noises from his home. He turned his head to see the men yell in their retreat from the house, which just recently caught fire.

A group of men surrounded Frank as he watched this. They were all rough cut, with clothes that had been torn in many places. One of the men laughed as he pointed Franks own rifle in his face.

Then the man was down. In a flash. Single bullet through his head, he flew through the air and landed feet away. High power machine gun fire tore through the other men around Frank, leaving him as the only survivor in that small group. The rest of the mafia turned to the dead men.

"Cover your eyes Frank!" That was Shinji's voice. Frank hid his head in the dirt, shielding his eyes and face with his good arm. A combination of multiple flash grenades went off, blinding the renegade men.

Shinji made his way to Frank, firing the heavy gun at anyone who got in his way. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah." Frank got up to his feet. They started to move to a place to take cover.

"Here." Shinji handed the man his pistol.

"Till we get out of here. Then I'll want it back." Frank nodded and took the gun.

"Where are the kids?"

"Don't worry. They are in the safest place in the world right now."

Buy this time the effects of the flash grenade were wearing off. The men started looking around for the two.

"What are we going to do now Shinji?"

"Don't worry I got it covered." Shinji had a smile. Frank looked at him curiously as Shinji pulled out his phone. "Al. Need pick up."

"On my way." Shinji pocketed the phone again.

"Whose Al?" Frank asked.

"The greatest friend in the world."

Both Kelly and Edward were scared from the gunshot noises they heard. Even more scared that there was no way possible to get out of the seat belts' which had them pinned down and locked up.

Beeping sounds were heard in the cockpit, as lights and the screens on the dashboard lit up. Then the motor made a loud rumble noise and the car rocketed forward, throwing the wooden doors to the shed out of the way.

Bullets reflected off of Al's outer protective shell. Jim ordered his men to destroy the car.

Al pulled up right beside Shinji and Frank. Passenger door to them. Opening his doors to allow them to enter. Shinji yelled at Frank, "Get in!" As he jumped up and rounded the car.

Frank complied, but was a little confused. The pain in his arm was also distracting him. Shinji ran to the rear of Al making his way to the drivers door. Using Al as cover, Shinji fired his M8 at any man threatening to take his life.

Jim was angry. Rubbing his eyes, still adjusting from the flash grenade. He watched as the black car came out of nowhere and was currently aiding against his people. Yelling at his men to move, he watched as Frank got in the car. But what got his attention was the man dressed in black, returning fire to his men.

The man was familiar. A ghost from the past. One that Jim never would have never expected to see again, here or anywhere. The true objective of the bombings in Japan two years ago. He let out the name in a calm whisper. "Ikari?"

Shinji sat down in the driver seat, throwing his gun between the seats, as Frank made sure his kids were safe. Not even waiting for the door to shut, Al speed of down the dirt road, heading strait for the blockade that the gang made.

Shinji pulled a white box out from under his seat. "Here." He handed the box to Frank. "It is a medical kit. Do what you can to your arm now." Shinji did not leave his eyes off the road. Frank took the kit.

The small family just looked in aw as the black car they were riding in just threw things aside as it hit them.

Shinji squinted to see further down the road. "Al do you see it?"

A group of pick-up trucks blocked the road. Both small and large, they were heavily used and beat up, missing some of the body parts. "I do. Would you like to do the honors?"

Shinji grabbed joystick that was placed on the console between the two front seats. A targeting diagram come up on the view screen as Shinji lined up the cross hairs with the trucks.

Bullets bounced off of the wind shield. Every time causing the three guest to jump. "Shinji what are you doing?" Frank asked. He was scared and confused at the same time.

Shinji did not answer with his mouth, but with a high intense impact laser Al carried. The pink beam lite up the area before Al and completely destroyed the trucks in the way.

Al passed the remains of the trucks, returning to the highway road. There he let it out and started to reach higher speeds to leave the gang in the dust. Shinji let Al take control so he could check up on the people he invited. "We're safe now. Everybody alright?"

The children nodded their heads, but kept quiet. Frank was holding his wound with a rag he got out of the med kit. He looked at Shinji with a cold look. "You got some explaining to do."

This caused a smile from Shinji, as he scratched the back of his head.

Hours later

Location Unknown

Jim walked into a small concrete building. All by himself he picked up, an old military phone, taken from an army reserve base. It did not require a server to work. He waited till he was connected to the receiver.

"Jim, how are you doing." The voice was a cold dark voice, yet had a little bit of play in it.

"I am fine. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, just giving my little girl a check up. You better not be calling for bad news. You know how I hate bad news."

"I'll leave you to decide if it is bad or not. Either way it is important." Jim was too high up in this gang to be killed. Even by the leader, so he calmly talked with his boss on the other line. "You would not believe who I saw today."

"Who?"

"Shinji Ikari."

"Impossible. He should have been dead, two years ago."

"That's what I thought as well. But it is him."

"How sure are you?"

Jim laughed. "My life used to revolve around watching him, when I was in Nerv's Section 2. He has changed greatly, both physically and mentally, yet I am one-hundred percent certain that he is Shinji Ikari."

The line was silent for a moment. "Do you have him?"

"He avoided capture." Jim was not going to give the specific details. He did not want to make himself look to bad. "He was aided by some advanced technology, taken from Nerv's first branch. However, we will get him. I am pretty sure I know where he is going."

"Where is he heading?"

"There is only one thing that he would come to America for. And that is the Katsuragi family."

"So he is going to Houston?"

"My guess. And you know I am rarely wrong." Jim lit up a cigarette.

The man on the other line chuckled. "Your right. I'll have men set up on all the main routes to Houston. We'll try to get him before, but if we don't I want you to get to Houston, and 'look' after the girls."

"How? His car is advanced and I doubt I will be able to beat him there."

"Take my private jet. I have one in Pittsburgh. Not to far from you. I'll call the pilot to tell him your coming."

Pittsburgh. Jim could be there within a few hours. "Alright, I'll be there in a little while."

"Good. And Jim."

"Yes?"

"This was very good news, however it would be very bad news if I hear that Ikari was killed. Does not mean he can not be hurt, just not dead."

_So you want him alive old man_. "You have my word that I'll will bring him in alive."

"Good. See you later Jim."

"And you too Aaron." With that Jim terminated the call. _So you have given up on this world old man? _Jim left the room, calling the remainder of his boy's to take him over to Pittsburgh.

Somewhere Hidden

"And you too Aaron." The call was terminated. Aaron disliked Jim. Never trusted him, and never will. But Jim still held a use, and will remain till he is no longer useful.

Leaving the small room, that he used for the privacy required in the conversation, he walked to the a young scientist woman, in the science room. She had brownish red hair and a white lab jacket. Her arm looked as if it was broken and never treated. Her face had many scares and bruises from being beaten.

Walking in Aaron put his arm on her shoulder, bent down and whispered in her ear. "I have some great news for you."

The woman shuddered. "What?"

He left her side and walked forward to the object of her work encased in a glass cylinder. "Your work is not in vain. The third child is alive." He did not look at the scientist.

"That's impossible. He died in the Japanese bombings two years ago. Those bombings were specifically meant to kill him."

"Yet he survived. And he is here in America, making it easier on us to find him." Aaron stared at the glass cylinder. Inside it was filled with an orange liquid. But that was not what he was looking at. He was watching the young, pale girl, floating in the liquid. "Yes. Fourth impact is now possible."

The Next Day

West Virginia

Shinji waved at Kelly and Edward as he walked back to Al. This last day was a long day of explaining himself and his car. Al was a big hit with the family, even more after he let the kids play some video games on his dash. Frank lost a little trust with Shinji, but it was soon regained.

After a days drive Shinji took a detour to Maryland to drop the Clayton's off at Frank's brother's house. After the 'warm' reunion, where only a few bullets were shot, they gratefully accepted the Clayton's into their home. That is after they realized it was Frank Clayton.

Shinji sat down and opted to drive Al. Putting him in reverse Shinji left the small home.

"They are nice people don't you think, Shinji?"

"Yeah. They were kind."

"Shinji, I was surfing the Internet and found out about the Suzuharas. Touji and his family along with Kensuke landed safely in Toronto, and where checked in."

Shinji smiled. They had to take the other plane of the two out of Japan. He was glad they were safe. Asuka would be thrilled to hear Hikari was safe, if she can get past the fact that she is now married to Touji and they have a little boy with them.

"I have recalculated the route. The new one will take us by Memphis Tennessee and lead us to Dallas, Fort Worth area, where we will head south." Al showed Shinji the map.

Shinji then checked it with his map. "Alright then. Lets go."

Al's four wheels spun faster. Each time they turned they were a little bit closer to Houston.


	3. Down Time

**Shadows**

**Ch.3**

**Washington D.C.**

**Present**

* * *

Nathaniel Ryan walked down the blue hall heading to the president's conference room. The head of the CIA was on his way to an appointment with the president, one which he was called for and was very late. The white house was kept in good shape over the years, yet showed the neglect of minor maintenance. Paint was chips could be torn off the walls, and the wood finish was hardly shiny anymore. 

He opened two large wooden doors and entered the president's meeting room, to an already underway conference. He was given a nod by the other member's and moved to his seat.

"You're late Ryan!" The president snarled.

"Sorry, could not be helped. Had some trouble in the northern Dakota, last night." He had little respect for the president. In fact, he hated the president.

"I gave you this position, I expect you to be on time, when you call one of these meetings."

"And I apologize for being late. But now that I am here, let's begin the meeting." Ryan pulled some pictures from a briefcase he was holding. He then passed the papers around. "These pictures where taken outside of Boston a few days ago. One of the two planes we sent to Japan was attacked outside the city."

"So? We expected an attack. It is common now days. That is why we sent the army to protect them." One of the officials in the room asked.

"The Canadian government has been very cooperative with us over the matter of the second plane. They had no trouble at all." Another said.

"Yes I know." Ryan continued. He then forced there attention to another set of pictures. These featuring a boy and a black car. "This 'automobile' was hidden within the plane. Alone it destroyed an old M60 tank and rendered many of their vehicles immobile. We have no record of the vehicle before, so it was imported from Japan. But the real surprise is the driver."

"Who is the driver?" The president asked.

"Our Magi system identified the boy as one Shinji Ikari. The third child." The room burst into conversations about the possibilities of this.

"But Ikari was killed two years ago."

"Apparently Shinji has gotten hold of some advanced technology. Nerv's doing no doubt, but whoever it was, more than likely knew why Japan was being bombed and falsified the reports so Shinji could live. Someone helped him survive."

The president came back into the conversation. "Are we sure it is Ikari?"

"Yes."

"The son of Commander Gendo Ikari?"

"Yes sir. Magi have confirmed it."

The president was quiet. He placed his hands in a manner that Gendo Ikari used to do. "I want all of our post on the lookout for Ikari. If found, kill on sight." All the members of the room looked at him with a confused look.

"But sir?"

"In this day and age, certain steps have to be taken for survival. Steps that at another time would be considered cold and heartless. If Doctor Richards findings are true, then the death of Shinji Ikari is the only sure way of the survival of the human race."

Everyone once again remained quiet, knowing of what Dr. Richards findings of the years before meant. The president then ended the silence. "I expect you all to kill him quietly. He is still considered a hero, and we really need the other pilots for the influence they have over the people. This concludes todays meeting. No if you will excuse me, I have some other business to do." The president left, followed by everyone else.

Ryan left last, picking up everything he brought with him. He looked at one of the pictures showing Shinji. He stared, studying it. _So I have to kill you Shinji. Well, I'll watch you for a little while, before I decided if you deserve to die._ Ryan left the room.

* * *

**Japan**

**5 years ago**

Shinji stared at Asuka. She lay on a small stretcher in a lot of pain. Shinji stood by, holding her hand, as they both looked into each others eyes.

It had been a week since third impact, and five days since Shinji and Asuka had become a couple. Within the last week the two realized they really cared for each other. Shinji knew he cared for her, but Asuka was the one who came to the revelation.

On the fourth day after Third Impact, everyone returned just as they were before. After finding a gun shot Misato and a sick Rei, Shinji had moved them to a temporary house that he set up for himself and Asuka. There he took care of the girls.

On the fifth day after Third Impact, the United States government sent aid to the impact zone, or other wise known as Tokyo-3.

Misato and Rei had already been loaded into the cargo hold. Shinji stayed with Asuka till they came to get her.

"Shinji." Asuka said weakly. "I better see you again." She still tried to sound commanding to him.

"I will be on the next plane there." Because of the vast number of the injured, only injured people where allowed onto the first plane. Everyone else would be sent on a plane that would arrive the next day.

"I am scared that you won't."

Shinji smiled. It was a fake smile. He had a feeling that something was wrong. He tried many times to get on the plane, but every time was refused and not allowed on it. "Don't worry, even if the plane does not come, then I will come over to America to find you. Besides, you said you would make me gain a spine."

"Shinji. Promise me, I will see you there."

"I promise Asuka."

Asuka smiled back. "I love you Shinji."

"I love you too Asuka." He then leaned back down and kissed her lips. "Just wait for me."

Shinji stayed by her side, holding her hand, till the plane crew finally came and picked her up. It was not long until Shinji was watching the plane leave the battered runway.

**

* * *

**

**Japan**

**Three years ago**

Shinji was walking around Al. Only a day had past since Shinji had received the car. Well 'car', was not the right word anymore.

"So do I need to give you gas or anything?" Shinji asked. He planned on going into town to get some food.

"I do not require gas to operate. On the contrary, I use a small internal nuclear reactor. It is an N2 type reactor so the fear of radiation is non-existent."

"So do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment. I have a variety of controlled robots that rome around my inner frame that allow me to do minor maintenance to myself. My weaponry is all laser based which does not make me rely on bullets. Almost every part of me is built to not require repairs for a long time."

"Okay."

"I do have some weapons for you." Al's hood opened up.

The inside of the hood was cramped full, due to the weapons and technology. There was a small case that barely fit. Opening the case Shinji found a large assault rifle.

"The rifle is a M8 assault rifle modified to for desert combat. It is the standard issue assault rifle for the United States Army. I have a variety of bullets for you to use depending on the situation."

Shinji pulled out the rifle. It was light for a rifle. Lighter then the rifles he was forced to be acquainted with at Nerv. Looking back into the box, Shinji could see another compartment.

"Open the other compartment Shinji. The last of your weapons is in there." Shinji opened the compartment.

Inside was two large pistols. Each had two barrels, one on top of the other. The gun's were made in a revolver type fashion, one red, one white, yet used a slide to eject the depleted shells..

"They are called the Korth revolvers. An experimental design originally for use in the Evangelions. But due to modern technologies inability to break an AT field they were down sized to be used by military personnel. They use a combination of magnets and conventional revolver technology to create a far more lethal pistol and to soften recoil. Also more accurate."

Shinji held them, aiming at nothing in the distance. The pistol were heavy. Far heavier then his P229. They were also long. They felt like aiming two small rifles, on in each hand.

_They are going to take some getting use to._ Shinji thought to himself.

"I also have a fair amount of bullet's for all three guns." Al said. "But I do have a limit, and the bullets for the Korth pistols are not replaceable. I suggest using them only when you have to. As for the M8, we can obtain more ammo if needed."

Shinji returned the weapons to their cases in the trunk. He would try them out later. "Anything else I need to know about you?"

"I have a variety of sensor's to allow me to function and to better help provide your protection. I also have armor taken straight from the Evangelion program. Also, because of my rushed programming, there are certain functions that even I am unsure of its purpose."

"You mean, you do not know everything you can do?"

"Precisely."

* * *

**Tennessee**

**Present**

Shinji ran through the cemetery. Dodging the bullets that flew by his head, he ducked behind large tombstone. Inserting a new clip into his gun, he held it close to his chest.

This is bad. _All I did was stop for food, then these guys come along and tell me to 'give' them my car. I say no, and now they are shooting at me._ These men had strong weapons, with army commissioned body armor, Vision armor, the best armor in the world. Shinji's bullets from his P226 would not penetrate the armor. He was surprised that such a small gang would get their hands on that armor.

Shinji learned earlier that they were a small gang who terrorized the southern part of Tennessee. They were in no way related to the gang that Shinji had a run in with earlier in his journey. Not near as powerful, but they were getting stronger very fast. The fact that they had military weapons was proof of that. At least that is what Al hypothesized.

_Were is Al?_

Unfortunately Al had his own problems. Being attacked by multiple vehicles of the SUV sort, yet he had nothing to worry about. Shinji really did not have to worry either, as long as he got his 'special guns' from Al, the only challenge would be to not cause any civilian's to get hurt.

Looking at his watch/GPS Shinji could see that Al was getting closer, but due to Al being a car, and the terrain that Shinji was in, he could only get so close. Shinji would have to meet him at the street.

Shinji jumped out from behind his hiding place and fired his gun at the nearest guard. The bullets deflected off the head of the armor. The Vision body armor that was issued in 2010 protected every part of the body. It protected every bone and joint possible. Dubbed the invincible soldier, it alone could take bullets from any personal gun. Rifle or pistol. It was also completely mobile, allowing free movement for the soldier.

Shinji cursed at the space age looking man. Quickly hiding behind another tombstone as he hid from another massive onslaught of bullets. The 'soldiers' were thankfully not trained gunman, but they were not terrible shots.

Shinji felt his stomach were his armor had taken the hit. It was going to need to be replaced soon. Having taken many shot's from other incidents, it's life was about over. Under it Shinji could feel the pain on his stomach. It was going to leave a bruise. But that was not important now.

The tombstone he was hiding behind was in shambles. The men holding their fire, knowing he was there, not waisting bullets on the tombstone. The men slowly approached Shinji.

Still holding his gun, even though knowing it was useless, was prepared to move. He would have to make it to Al quietly. Pulling out from his jacket he pulled a flash grenade. The armor that the men had on would block the flash allowing the men to see, but Shinji was hoping that for a split second they would be surprised. Giving the chance for Shinji to hide again.

It worked. The men instinctively covered their eyes and Shinji moved. He moved a little making sure they did not know where he was. Once sure they did not know where he was, he made his way to the street without them finding him.

After about a minute Al came to a stop net to Shinji. This caught the mens attention. Seeing Shinji they made their way to him. Shinji entered Al.

"Safe now." He said as he calmed down.

"We still need to be at attention Shinji. There are many civilians life's here. Because of this, I have not been able to use more lethal measures. Thus I still have many unfriendly vehicles to deal with.

Shinji looked in the rear-view mirror, see many approaching trucks. "I agree. It set us back, but lets finish them before we leave." Shinji sped of in Al, toward the men he was previously hiding from.

Japan

3 years ago

Shinji sat back in his seat as Al made the way to Osaka-2. Osaka-2 was where Touji and Kensuke were sent, along with most of the people in Tokyo-3, after the sixteenth angel. Having acquired some wheels, Shinji could finally make his way there.

"Some music Shinji?"

"Okay. What do you have?"

"After hearing about your past and likings, I have calculated a music selection that I believe that you will like." Some music, emphasizing electric guitar came on in the speakers.

"What is this Al?"

"Do you like it Shinji?"

"Uh. It is okay."

"It is a classical rock band from the eighties. Known as Journey."

"Well it is different, from what I usually listen too."

"I have calculated that this would fall into a preferred selection of music for you. Do you wish to me to change the selection?"

Shinji closed his eyes. "No." He just laid back for a little bit. Strangely Shinji took a liking to the music. Time went by faster as Shinji really got into the 'new' music.

It was not long till the reached Osaka-2. It was a small town about half the size of Tokyo-3, which itself was a relatively small city. It was not that far a distance from Tokyo-3, just a few hours away. Osaka-2 did not suffer the damages that Tokyo-3 took and was in good shape, due to the Nerv employees who currently inhabited the small city.

"Shinji, I have located the objective. They are now visible."

"Shinji opened his eyes, looking out the front window. He could see a small house, made in the traditional old style Japanese way. It was surrounded by dead trees, which were the only trees in Japan now. But most importantly he could see both Touji and Hikari, sitting on the ground in front of the house. They seemed to be at peace, with each other in their arms.

**

* * *

**

**Tennessee**

**Present**

Al ran straight firing a collection of his on board laser's. Dr. Akagi did not install any guns on Al for several reasons. One is the recoil from a fired bullet would slow down the car. Though this was a very minor change in speed, but excessive firing could cause strain on Al's frame, cutting his operational live. Another reason is the lack of bullet's. Nerv did not carry many bullets for a gun appropriate for Al. Al would require bullets for a gun off of a small jet fighter. They only carried small hand gun bullets and 'LARGE' bullets, designed for use by the Evangelions.

The weaponry Al carried was thankfully American and German. The two best countries in the world at making military equipment. After 2008 when Japan reformed their constitution to include an army, navy, and air force, they began building up a defense force known as the JSSDF. Unfortunately they were light years behind the other two countries. The Eva's were an exception, but still the majority of the work and research done on the Eva's and Magi was based of off work by scientist of other countries. Besides, the Evangelions were UN property, not Japanese property.

But it is not to say that Japan did not have a strong army before Third Impact. They were just starting it.

Using a joystick taken directly out of an Eva's entry plug, dubbed a butterfly stick, Shinji used the on board targeting system to destroy the trucks, which was also taken directly from the Eva program. He had the laser set on the lowest intensity to try to minimize collateral damage.

The laser's he was using could not be seen by the human eye. Most sensing equipment could not even detect it. All that could be seen was a small dot like one used by a laser pointer, for aiming. The laser heats the object from the inside causing heat to build up forcing an internal explosion.

Shinji used the controls and took out another van. He did not feel any remorse for these people. Anybody who hurt others for their own gain was the scum of the earth. And his father taught him really well was what exactly scum of the earth was.

Making a hard sharp turn Al slammed into the side of another truck, sending it rolling off the road.

"Shinji, just one more vehicle remains." Coming to a full stop, Shinji and Al were face to face with an eighteen wheeled semi.

Shinji smiled. "Well this will be fun." The truck moved forward toward Al. Al easily moved out of the way. Men fired assault rifles out the back of the truck's trailer. "Al. Bring the STHEL online." STHEL is a Small Thermal High Energy Laser adapted for use in Al.

"Online Shinji."

Shinji fired the laser at the truck. After about a second the engine compartment exploded, sending shrapnel flying everywhere. The explosion caused the truck to fall onto it's side. The surviving men abandoned the lifeless truck and ran away.

Japan

1 year ago

"You have changed Shinji." Shinji looked up at Touji. It has been nearly eight months since the bombings on Japan. Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji's family all took shelter in a camp with the only known survivors of the bombings.

The camp was made up of former Nerv employees after third impact. Upon seeing Shinji, they let the group stay with them. Originally designed as a fall back base in case Nerv HQ was destroyed, the building was able to easily with stand the attack. But they faced danger when leaving.

Touji decided to continue. "I mean, ever since the attack, you have been practicing combat and firing those weird guns. When we meet back up almost a year ago you were still the same old shy Shinji. But now you're more outgoing. You smile a lot to now too."

Shinji thought this over. Al has made comments to him in the past that he was taking charge more often. But other then that he really did not noticed the change in himself. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah. Even Hikari has noticed." Shinji was sort of spaced out, but was listening. Touji continued. "Why the drastic change Shinji?"

"I don't know." Shinji kept his answer short, yet he knew why he has changed._ So you won't be hurt like you where in the Eva program. I have changed to protect the one's I care about. My friends and when I find them, my family. _"I guess, I made a promise to Asuka to grow a spine. I guess that this world just sort of forced me to."

"So it was Asuka." Touji himself had also changed. Upon marring Hikari he had grown more mature. He was the man of his house hold and protected his family. He still had his soft side. He was basically in tears of joy when Hikari told him she was pregnant. He still looked after his hurt sister.

"By the way Shinji." Touji started; his tone completely different. "I heard that they are trying to contact the American government to get us out of this hell whole."

"I know." Shinji said.

"You knew?"

"Al told me. He is helping make things go easier for the us and America communicate." Because most of the equipment was destroyed in the bombings, Al had to act as a relay to send and receive messages to America for the scientist and engineers in the camp. In exchange Al would get a new set of paint and another outer layer protective coating, along with new wheels. Incorporating a new look that he had been trying to get since Shinji became in ownership of him.

"So you think Misato and the demon will come get you?"

"Not at all. After the attack last year, I had Al hack into the attacker's computer's and make a false document confirming my death."

Touji's eyes looked at Shinji weird. "Why?"

"We picked up on their radio frequency that they were specifically searching for me, and told to kill me on sight. So we gave them what they wanted."

Touji laughed. "So, you going to go find them yourself?"

Shinji nodded. "The girls. Yeah." Shinji thought back to the last time he saw Ritsuko. "I think that is why Al was given to me."

**

* * *

**

**Tennessee**

**Present**

Shinji stared at the tall building. He had really screwed up this time.

After destroying all of the vehicles the gang had, they were determined to go out fighting. Now Shinji had his M8 with him, but even that gun had a hard time with the armor the men were wearing. By firing at the weak points in the armor (head and joints) the M8 had enough power to break through, unlike the P226.

The few that were still alive, took hostages into a small building and threatened to kill them if Shinji did not let them go.

Which was one thing that Shinji would not do.

He walked to the front of Al. "Al. Pop open your trunk."

Al complied. "Are you going in alone Shinji?"

"I have no choice. I can not really stop now." Shinji put the assault rifle up and proceeded to pull out his two babies. The Korth revolver's he had.

He had to ration the amount of bullets he used for the M8 and a bulky assault rifle would do little good in the type of combat he was expecting to encounter.

"Al, I want you to keep your sensors and tell me the location and movement of the men." Shinji said as he attached the small headset to his ear.

"I would have anyways. Just don't go dieing in their. One thing I can not do is medical procedures."

"I know Al." With that Shinji walked into the building.

Past the front doors was a reception area. _A hospital at one time._ Shinji made his way past the waiting chairs and through the only door in the back, which lead to a hallway.

"Shinji. Proceed down the hallway. The last door will open up to a flight of stairs. Head to the fifth floor." Shinji did as Al instructed. Reaching the fifth floor Al came back on. "There is another set of stairs on the other end of this floor. I detect fifteen individuals making their way up. I detect thirteen of them are armed, and are wearing body armor."

_So only two hostages._ "Okay. I am on my way." Shinji sped up heading to the stairs.

"Shinji. I do not believe you have been spotted, but two men are waiting for you upon entering the staircase. They are about a floor up."

Shinji reached the stairs and pulled his Korth revolvers out from their holsters. Holding them, pointing the barrels in the air he breathed a heavy breath. Holding it then exhaling, then taking one final breath.

Shinji kicked the door open. Not aiming he ran in firing his guns in the direction that the Al said the be in, trying to scare them so Shinji can have a good shot, but if he got one in the scattered shots he would be happy.

The guards were caught be surprise, even though they were expecting someone to come. They instinctively tried to take cover.

The men started to come out of shock, as Shinji turned and this time aimed his two guns at the men. Shinji fired off shots at the men, about five bullets per man. The bullets from the guns easily riped through the armor, sending ceramic, liquid, and metal shrapnel, along with a mixture of blood, across the stair case.

The men fell on the ground, and Shinji immediately ran up to them, kicking their guns away. He considered firing to final shots to kill the men right then, but he only had a limited supply of ammo.

_Eleven more to go._

Screams could be heard from the retreating men. Their footsteps became louder.

Shinji quickened his pace. He would not let the hostages be hurt. He had enough of people being hurt, and Shinji took it upon himself to try to do anything he could to stop that.

Shinji looked at his gun. Even though they were revolvers, they had a clip feed bullets into the cylinder. A slide would eject the used shells like a conventional pistol would. In all he had about twenty bullets per clip. He only had four clips, two for each gun, but he could not get more bullets for the guns, so he still had to watch it. Al had some extra bullet's, but they would have to loaded into the clips first.

Shinji ran up the stairs.

"Shinji, they have exited the stair case on the ninth floor." Al rang in Shinji's ear's.

Shinji reached that floor. He could see the men running down the hall. Aiming his gun he fired at the one's that were a distance away from the hostages.

He took down two more. The bullets ripping through the space age armor. Shinji quickly took cover, in a small operating room, when the men turned around and fired machine guns at him.

Waiting for their fire to stop, Shinji called in Al. "Al. Anything you can do?"

"One man has taken the hostages and is heading for the roof. Eight men are there with you."

"I mean. Anything you can do about the eight men?"

"Working on it Shinji." Al was silent for a minute. All Shinji could hear was the bullets ripping the increasingly smaller wall he was using for cover. Al then came back in. "Take cover Shinji."

Shinji through himself onto the floor, covering his face and closing his eyes. A loud high squealing sound could be heard. He could see red through his eye lids from the light surrounding him; he felt hot. It was very hot in there.

Once the sound was gone Shinji got up. Parts of the hallway were on fire and a large gaping whole was cut in side of the building, showing the blue sky. Outside Shinji could see Al about a block away, facing his direction.

"Thanks Al." Shinji said through his headset.

"No problem."

Shinji continued his trek. Seeing one man, Shinji fired his gun at him. He was down in two shots.

"Al, is that all?"

"Aside from the one with the hostages, they have all been eliminated." Shinji headed for the roof.

He was cautious as he walked out to the roof. He kept his gun at ready. There was many places to hide among the lifeless air conditioners and heat vents. Shinji could not see anybody.

"Al." Shinji said. "Where is he?"

Just then a voice called out. "Don't move!" Shinji turned to his left and stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Right next to you Shinji." Al said.

Shinji sighed. _Better late then never. _Shinji turned his body to face the man.

The man was holding a young woman who in turn was holding a child of about five or six. He had his gun pointed at Shinji, but it would not take long to point it at the girl. Though Shinji could not see his face, he could tell by the man's voice that he was scared. Shinji took a step.

"Don't come any closer!" The man yelled hesitantly. He still had the gun pointed at Shinji. Shinji just kept walking closer.

"Don't come, or I'll shoot!" The man put the gun to the girls head. The girl was terrified with tears running down her checks. She was shielding the eyes of the child who was holding on to her waist. Shinji stopped advancing.

"You won't shoot them." Shinji said calmly, but serious.

"You come closer and I will."

"If you shoot her, do you really think I will let you live?" Shinji asked.

"You would not let me live anyways."

Shinji gave the man a cold stare. "If you let the girl and boy go and walk out of here to never return to this town again, I promise to let you live." Shinji took another step closer seeing that the man was very hesitant in killing her now.

"Why should I believe you?"

"It's your only option if you want to live. You shoot her, you die. You shoot the boy, you die. You shoot at me, you die. So the only option I am giving you, that you will live from is to leave." Shinji was close to the man now. About three feet.

"I could kill you."

"If you could, one of the others that came with you would have already." Shinji said. _Come on do it!._

They were silent for a minute. Then the man thrust his gun forward into Shinji's face.

_Yes!_ Shinji kicked the gun away using a kick that Asuka had taught him long ago. It was a very quick kick, before the man could react. The gun flew feet away and the man was now staring down the big barrel of one of Shinji's guns.

The man's grip loosened and he let the girl and boy go. They ran to the other side of the roof.

"That was not a good idea." Shinji said. The man's body language agreed with Shinji. Shinji just stared at him in silence. But the goodness in Shinji got to him. "Go."

The man was confused. Shinji repeated himself and lowered the gun. The man realizing that Shinji spared him, ran to the door and down the stairs.

"Al. Make sure he leaves town." He holstered his guns.

"Alright Shinji."

Shinji took the headset off and walked to the two former hostages.

"You okay?" He asked the two.

They did not say anything. Just nodded their heads in conformation. "Thank you the girl said."

Shinji smiled. "Your welcome." He held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. "I hate cruelty."_ So much at time's I am cruel myself. _Shinji then gave a smile to comfort the kid. "Here. I will take you somewhere safe." With that Shinji led the two down the stairs and out the building.

On the way down they discussed formalities and Shinji loaded them up into Al and he took them to their home. Al of course kept his mouth shut.

**

* * *

**

**Japan**

**One Week Ago**

"Ready Al?" Shinji asked.

"I have been for a while. The question is, are you ready?" Al was sitting in a large metal crate, designed for heavy transportation. Al just recently got a new black paint job, as well as a new wheels and a refurbish of his original parts. "I'll stay in contact with you via your phone."

Shinji pulled out the phone and made sure it was on. Al could use the phone like a walky-talky or call Shinji, if he did not want others to hear.

Shinji smiled. "Alright." Shinji pulled down door to the crate and secured Al. Not long after Al was picked up and put on the plane. Shinji was watching over every step.

It was finally time. He was finally going to America where his adopted family is. And Shinji could hardly hold his excitement.

**

* * *

**

**Tennessee**

**Present**

After he dropped them off and waved at them good bye, he went to get that hamburger that he wanted so very much. Luckily because of his removal of the gang he was given a free one. It was just plain beef patty on bread, because there was little food that was good to eat outside of the city now.

After eating he headed out to Al; to continue his journey.

"Hey you." Someone called out. Shinji, realizing that the man was talking to him, turned to face him. "You the one that beat up the Rufions?"

"Yes." Shinji said. As he learned while eating, the gang that he defeated name was the Rufions. _Stupid name, really._

"I have a favor for you to do."

Shinji was about to respond, but kept shut as he realized a man to his side. It scared Shinji, that he did not know that the man was there before. Usually he could sense trouble, something learned from Eva, but this time he could not even find a hint of it. The man hide himself in plain site, yet Shinji did not realize he was there.

Realizing it was pointless to put up a fight, Shinji went along with the man. "What favor?"

Three more men, that Shinji did not see joined the man. These men were good. They were not like the Rufions, but where professionals. Men trained to not be seen. Trained to be the ultimate killers. Shinji wished he had his headset on so Al could tell him what he could not see.

"I'll tell you later, but not doing it would be a bad idea."

"If I refuse?"

"Then what ever the judge thinks is a good punishment for murder. You killed many people back there."

_So these men are not a gang. They are the government. _"Why do you need my help?"

"Come with me and I will tell you." The man started walking. Being forced to, so did Shinji. "Oh and by the way. Bring your car." The man smiled.


	4. reunion?

**Shadows**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

About eight hours had past. Four of them spent in here. Shinji sat in a small room. A make shift interrogation chamber, filled with only a small wooden table and two chairs. To his right a was mirror wall, that he only guessed was one-way glass.

Luckily the men who brought him here have not realized Al's personality. Sitting out side Al did not make a move or say a word. He just appeared to be a lifeless automobile, to the common man.

Al did keep his sensors on and was able to keep an 'eye' on Shinji. Though Al could not communicate with Shinji; Shinji could make small hand signals that Al could see. So Shinji could communicate with Al.

The door opened with a load creaking sound. A man about six feet tall walked inside and sat down in the chair opposite Shinji. He was wearing a business suit, which was strangely clean, and a pair of small sun glasses. He was a Caucasian man, who's physical appearance hinted possible ancestry from Europe.

Sitting down he pulled out a small manila folder. Opening it he looked through the contents as to confirm something. After giving a small smirk and chuckle he closed the folder and looked straight at Shinji.

"So you are Shinji Ikari." The man said. "We did have had our eye on you for some time, so there is no reason to deny who you are."

Shinji kept a straight face. It was a little surprising that he knew who Shinji was, but they are the American government. It was no secret that they had the best intelligence in the world, even if it was not always accurate. "You have been watching me?"

"Not recently." The man replied. "Back when Nerv existed, not even your Section 2 agents knew we where there. Let's just say that we where your unbeknown insurance policy." He pulled some pictures out of the folder, and slide them to Shinji.

The picture's showed him back during the evangelion project. "So you where spying on me when I was in Nerv?"

"That is all I am allowed to say, but we where there in case you failed." He smiled. "But lets get to business. You are supposed to be dead. And since you are not, I am supposed to make you dead."

Shinji gave him a cold look. "Why? I have not done anything to you."

"You are wrong. You have helped us a great deal these past few days, and saved the world from third impact. The order though came straight from the top. From the President, which is the main reason I am reluctant to kill you."

"I thought you where the government. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are right. But when you have a President who is very cowardly, and makes ridiculous laws for reasons of personal gain, parts of the government would not follow certain laws of his. He would do anything, even sacrifice his own people to get what he wants. He is not a very good leader."

"Why does he want me dead?"

"No idea, but he is very adamant about it." His voice became less playful as he leaned back in his chair. "So I will give you a choice. I can kill you right here and everything will be just like it was before. Or you can do me a favor, and I will let you continue as if us meeting never happened."

Shinji slide the pictures back. "So I really only have one choice. What favor?"

The man smiled. Picking up the picture's Shinji slide to him, he replaced them with another set, and gave them to Shinji. They showed an eighteen wheeler truck. Old and beaten, but nothing special about it, at least from what the eye could see.

"This truck is what we need you to get." The man paused for a second, so Shinji to better study the vehicle. "If you did not know before, the government and Burr's gang are at a stand still. A Cold Civil War you could call it. Burr is the only gang that actually stands a chance at bringing us down." He handed Shinji a map. The map was of the state of Tennessee which Shinji was currently in. It was divided into two colors, red and green, separated right down the middle of the state. A dot labeled 'Truck' sat in the red area. "Unfortunately the truck ran into some bad times and was forced to hide itself in Burr's territory."

"Why don't you go get it your self?" Shinji turned his attention away from the pictures.

"We can not run the risk of being seen in their territory. It would cause a war, which we are trying very hard to avoid. However, you are not the government. You will go in and escort the truck back here."

"Why is the truck so important?"

"It is really a transport vehicle. The men inside are spy's who stole some very important documents from Burr and are trying to get here. Unfortunately, we lost radio contact with them yesterday, but satellite imaging shows the truck has not moved. We have also detected increased activity within that area. What ever they stole, Burr wants it back."

Shinji slide the pictures back. He gave a cold look. "Why me?"

"We where prepared to set up a rescue operation, but after seeing what you and that car of yours can do, we decided to take a chance. If you do take this option, then it leaves us out of the picture. Any involvement you have with us could easily be denied."

Now Shinji relaxed in his chair. "So if I want to live, I have to do this?"

The man nodded. "Will you do it?"

"I don't seem to have a choice. I'll do it, but I get to use my car and you will provide me with weapons."

"Of course. We have the weapons you brought in. Those big pistols, I don't think we have ammo for, but we will give you what we can."

Shinji knew that they would not have any ammo for the KORTH revolver he has. He was thinking more of for his P226 and M8 rifle. "When do I start?"

"Right now." The man stood up and motion for Shinji to stand. "This way please." He lead Shinji to the door. "Oh by the way, since we will be working together it is best that you know who I am." He held out his hand.

Shinji at first unfamiliar with the western gesture took the mans hand and shook it. "And you are?"

"Chris. Chris Dangerheart."

* * *

Chris took Shinji to an infirmary where a Doctor was over going Shinji for some odd reason. After giving Shinji the okay, Chris lead Shinji down to a weapons storage room.

The building was a dark square room with many guns hanging on the wall. Grenade's and ammo cases lay on the floor. Chris gave Shinji the okay to take whatever he needs.

Shinji grabbed flash grenades and regular grenades. He grabbed a few clips for his P226, which carried 'armor piercing' bullets. Mostly he grabbed ammo for the M8, since he would rely on that the most on the mission and after. Before leaving he got three armor vest and a backpack to carry it all in.

"You will return my guns to me right?"

"Yes. You will get your guns back. We are not thieves." Chris over looked Shinji choices. "Is that all you are going to get?"

"Yeah. My car does not need ammo, but relies on laser's."

Chris moved past Shinji and pulled what looked like a large and long metal brief case. "Take this. Hopefully you will not need it, but just in case." He handed the cases to Shinji.

Shinji picked it up. He was surprised at how heavy it was. "What is it?"

"The best in portable rocketry, called the AT4. It is Swedish, but very good. It's a disposable, so use it wisely." Chris smiled. "Now follow me and I will brief you on the operation."

Shinji followed Chris to an operation room it seemed. Some men came by and picked up his weapons and took them away. Probably to Al, so Shinji could load them up before he left. Shinji sat in the room with Chris alone.

The room was smaller then the room before, but bigger then the interrogation room. It was white and had many desk in it. It felt like a smaller version of his old classroom. At the front Chris stood with a map being projected onto a screen. The map was the same as the one of the state that Shinji saw earlier.

"We will escort you here." Chris pointed to a spot on the map. It was the closest spot to the truck that still resided in the green. "Once you get here, you will be able to use radio, but we can not assist you."

"So I won't be able to count on you?"

"No."

Shinji smiled. "Good."

Chris gave Shinji a weird look, but continued. "You will proceed to the truck and escort it back. It is a simple mission really. However in the red, we will not be able to help you, but once you pass back into the green territory we will provide air support."

Shinji leaned down on the desk and moved his hands into a position that his father used many times. "Alright. Is that everything?"

"Almost. We will have constant lock on you. In the case that you decide to run off and abandon the mission, our laser satellite can and will destroy you. Leaving no evidence that you even were there behind."

Shinji knew the power of those laser's. Al used smaller version's of the same laser system. Since America was the leader in the world in laser technology, Shinji took his word for it. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Good. Then let's get this party started."

* * *

"Shinji I must protest about this." After the meeting Shinji loaded up his weapon's into Al, and was escorted to the 'drop off' zone by two Abrams tanks. Luckily, Chris had the base leave Al alone, so they did not have any idea of Al's true nature.

For the past fifteen minutes it had been just Shinji and Al heading to the truck. It had been a rather uneventful fifteen minutes. Al continued, "For one it is back tracking and it is far to dangerous. The path I computed was designed to avoid this area."

"I know Al. But if we run away they will shoot us with an interplanetary laser." Shinji said.

"But doing so would increase tension between the their forces and Burr's forces. It would be just asking for a war."

"I know Al, but remember the length that Russia went to kill me. I have a feeling that the American President would go to the same measures."

"You are referring to the Japanese bombing two years ago. Even I can not compute why you are wanted dead so badly. Even if you where the one blamed for Third Impact, they would not be so extreme about it. But in reality you are seen as a fallen hero, and the savior of third impact."

Shinji was a little surprised by that comment. "Really. I am seen as a hero?"

"Yes. Miss Katsuragi, Miss Asuka, and Miss Rei, all made it a point that people realize that you are the one that saved everyone. The people have excepted that. The blame goes to the angels not to you. The name Ikari is famous now because of you."

Shinji remained quiet after that comment. Something did not sit right with what Al said. Realizing the change in Shinji driving patterns Al asked the question. "Is something wrong Shinji?"

Shinji sighed as he put Al on autopilot. "The thought of me being famous. I rather sit back and not have people caring about every little thing in my life."

The car slowed down. Al always drove slower then Shinji. It's ironic that the car that was once know for speeding at ridiculous speeds in Tokyo-3, really liked to take it slow and enjoy the ride. "Well Shinji Ikari is 'dead'."

Shinji smiled, with a half chuckle. "You're right Al. I am dead."

The ride was relaxing for the most. They had not seen any other vehicle or person since they left government controlled territory. Everything was going the way Shinji wanted.

Shinji leaned his chair as far back as it could go, but because of a certain Portable Shoulder Launched missile weapon lying in it's case, Shinji was forced to have a more up seated position. Not able to put the missile launcher in the trunk, he had to fit it in the back seat, where the only place he had enough room for it. Shinji was determined that after this day he would find a new place to put it, or get ride of it.

"Shinji we have arrived." Al said as he pulled to a stop.

Shinji whipped the sleet from his eyes. He did not fall asleep, but was close enough. Looking out the windshield he could see the black eighteen wheeler. It was hidden well. Hard to find, but right where they said it was.

"Shinji. My sensors can not read through the metal the trailer is constructed of. It has a metal coating that disrupts my readings. You will be going in blind. No one is near, so outside is safe."

_Of course._ Shinji got out of Al. Opening the hood he grabbed his M8 with some spare clips. Reluctant at first, he grabbed the Korth revolver's, just in case he ran into to much trouble. "Keep radio contact Al. Continuously scan for hostiles or locals. Tell me if anybody is coming." Shinji closed the hood.

"Affirmative Shinji." Al pulled back a little and slowly turned around to face the other direction. "I will be ready in case you need a quick get away."

Leaving Al behind, Shinji made his way to the truck. Pulling out his phone he dialed the number to call Chris. After a few rings Chris answered. "Shinji."

"I found it. Though it looks abandoned. I don't see anybody."

The line was full of static. Caused by the lack of quality the phone lines where now days. "That's very unusual. Tell me what you see inside. Don't hang up though. Keep me on the line."

"Yeah, yeah." Shinji said as he pocketed the phone, being sure to leave it open as not to hang up.

Shinji got to a side door to the trailer. Turning the handle the door revealed to be unlocked and opened. Much to Shinji's shock, who expected the door to be locked.

Shinji put his M8 at ready just in case and slowly made his way in the trailer. There was no lights on in the trailer, so Shinji turned on the light on his M8. Giving him just enough to see, but was dangerous because he could be seen very easily.

Illuminating his way, Shinji walked into a small 'hallway' you could call it. It was about six feet long and turned off to the left at the end. Shinji made his way down and gasped at what he saw.

The hallway opened to a small room with small sofa's and a bar you could say. In the room was all the men who recently where the crew of this truck. All lay dead, with blood spattered over every square inch of the room. One could not tell who was who without a DNA test. Not a single body was left with enough intact to be recognizable.

Shinji picked the phone back up. "Chris. We have a problem. Everyone here is dead."

"Dead? What was it a shoot out?"

"No." Shinji bent down to get a closer look at a leg laying at his feet. "They were torn apart. Or shredded. I have never seen anything like this before." Shinji could feel his stomach not settled with this.

The line was dead for a moment. Finally Chris came back on. "Alright Shinji. Change of plans. We need you to find a brief case. It will say L2 on it. It was attached to a man's arm with hand cuff's so hopefully you will be able to find it easily."

Shinji looked around. "I don't see it in here, but there is more rooms to the back."

"If my memory is right, there should only be one room behind the main room. Tell me if the case is there."

Shinji replaced the phone with his rifle again. A new sense of caution was placed within himself. Walking in to the next room he could see it was about the same size of the last room. Several motorcycles where in the room indicating it is used to store vehicles for transportation.

Looking around Shinji located an arm attached to what he was looking for. Not seeing anyone Shinji went over to get it. Grabbing it and sliding the cuff of the hand Shinji called Chris back in.

"Chris. I got the case."

"Good." He sounded a little relived. "Does it look like it was opened or anything?"

Shinji looked over the case. "No. It has blood covering it, but does not look like it has been opened for a while." Shinji tried to open it. "It's locked and the key holes have not been tampered with." Shinji shook it. "And I think it has papers in it."

"Good., that's it. Now I want you to destroy the truck and bring that case back here."

"Is this all you really wanted to get?"

"Those men have assured us that the information in that case, is of the highest priority. They gave their life's for it. Just bring it back."

"I am on my way. But can you tell me..." Shinji was interrupted by a clanking sound from the other room.

"Tell you what Shinji?"

Shinji quickly moved to take cover. He kept his eye on the door. Turning of his light he was surrounded by darkness.

"Tell you what Shinji?" Chris repeated.

In a whisper Shinji replied. "I'll call you back." Shinji hung up. Redialing for Al, Shinji attached his headset.

"Al, did you read anything."

"Negative. There has been no activity out here." Al's monotone voice came through.

Another clanking noise sounded in the main room. "Stay ready. I may need to leave quickly." Shinji heard another noise.

"I am on stand by." Al replied.

Shinji slowly reached the door through the darkness. He could hear more noises as he neared. It sounded like weeping. Weeping from a young girl.

Shinji looked through the crack and could see a women curled up on the ground.

A woman who was not there before. She sat in the middle of the room with the chewed up pieces of flesh surrounding her. She had her head against her knees and she was crying her heart out.

In the dark he could not make out any of her features. Opening the door and sliding through it with out making a noise he made his way to the girl. Gun pointed straight.

As he neared her, the weeping stopped. She knew he was there. She detected him; something very few people could do. Leaning back she turned her head in a slow motion over her shoulder to look at him.

Shinji could see that her face carried some nice facial features. It was still to dark to tell who she was, but Shinji could tell she was a Caucasian girl about his age.

After acknowledging each other presence they stared at each other in the darkness for a moment. After that brief minute Shinji reached down the barrel and turned the light on.

The light show right in the girls face. She blinked, but made no attempt to shield herself from it.

He stared at her in disbelief. Unable to think. It was to soon for this. This could not be happening. He had it all planned out. It must be a dream. But it was those same eyes. That same skin tone, and that same hair. All flowed along her beautiful face features, which where all the same as years before.

They sat there like that for a minute. Each studying the other. Finally Shinji was able to get out the name.

"A...A...As...Asuka?"

* * *

Chris cursed to himself. Watching the satellite feed he could see everything that was going on outside of the truck, but nothing inside. Something had happened, but it was out of his control.

The only odd thing that had occurred was when Shinji's car turned itself around after Shinji retreated from it, but Chris decided to let that pass. A car that could drive itself was not surprising, considering the vehicles and weapons he works with.

Something was wrong though. Prompted by Shinji's automatic cut of communication, Chris had grown worried. Truth be, he did not know what was so special in that brief case, but it was very important. And the fact that everybody found in the truck was dead just proves that it was something of the highest importants.

But that night not be fully true. It could also be nothing. Just a goose chase to screw around with him. Or the possibility of whoever killed the men, took the data.

He did have options. He could easily call in an air strike. He had the authority to do so, but he really did not want Shinji to die.

After a moment of silence his phone began to ring again. Shinji called him back.

"Chris." Shinji came in, sounding a little upset.

"What is it Shinji. Is there somebody alive?"

"Yes. I did find somebody alive. But, let me ask you. You where spying on me before Nerv collapsed?"

Chris thought about that. The question got him a little off guard. A question that he did not see the purpose of. "Yes. We really did not spy on you, but looked after you. You and the other two children. Why?"

"Do you know where the other two pilots are?"

Chris stroked his chin. "You mean the first and second child. They are in Houston, I am pretty sure. But no. I have not really kept tabs on them. What is this about Shinji?"

"Chris. The survivor is Asuka. The second child."

"Impossible!" Chris almost yelled. "We would have heard about her missing."

"Well I am one hundred percent sure it is her." Shinji came through. Chris could hear a door being opened in the background.

Watching the satellite feed on the monitor he saw both Shinji and who appeared to be Asuka walk out. Looking closely he confirmed Shinji's claim. But he realized she was not acting as her self. Her movements and stride all were unlike the second child of the past. She had to use Shinji as support to walk, but seemed very reluctant to be around Shinji. "Shinji. What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Chris could see Shinji talk. "She seems to be suffering from shock. I guess. I am no doctor. But she does not know me or who she herself is." Chris watched as Asuka let go of Shinji's arm and fell to the ground, where she pulled her feet close to her and curled up into a little ball. Shinji opened the passenger door on his car. "She does not remember what happened either."

"Amnesia?" Chris asked.

"I guess."

Chris sighed. He took of his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "Well it does not matter. Just get me that brief case. Then you and 'her' can continue to your destination." Chris really had no need for the girl. The government was not really concerned about her. To many other things to worry about. All Chris needed was that brief case. What happened to the men, sadly, really did not matter.

"On my way" Shinji helped Asuka into the car, then proceeded to enter the drivers door and leave.

* * *

Shinji sat down in Al. He looked over at Asuka before doing anything. She was curled up into a ball ounce again, but was making small glances at Shinji. Her eyes showed great displeasure.

"What are you looking at." She finally spoke.

"Asuka..." Shinji started. He had no idea what to do around her.

Asuka cut right in, before he could really say anything. "Why are you calling me that?!"

Shinji leaned back. Very hesitant with his answer. "That's your name. Your are Asuka." He braced himself, expecting to be yelled at. But she did not.

Asuka just kept staring strait. "Am I?"

"Yes. You are the famous Asuka Langley Souyru." Shinji smiled, trying to calm her down. _What happened to you Asuka. I thought you were happy in Houston with Misato and Rei._

"Who are you?" She gave him a cold stare. A stare just like the one she gave him, the night she learned about Kaji's death.

"I am Shinji. I am your..." Shinji ended his sentence right there. Should he say boyfriend? True he was once, but things had changed. Asuka could not remember him, so would he have to start a relationship over again?

"Shinji?" Her eyes flew wide open. "You stay away from me!" She tried to get as far away from Shinji as the confides of the car would allow. She tried frantically to open the doors and escape, but Al would not open his doors, forcing her to stay inside with Shinji.

"Asuka calm down." Raising his hand, but making no motion to stop her. "It is just me. The spineless Shinji. You have nothing to be afraid about." He let out a little laugh, that was really to calm himself down.

Asuka kept her same expression. An expression of fear. "No! This is not supposed to happen yet! I am not supposed to meet you yet!"

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Knowing the vibrating pattern meant that Al was calling him, Shinji answered the phone. This way Al could talk with out Asuka knowing. "What is it?"

"Shinji, I detect many armored vehicles near us."

"Did they find us?"

"Doubtful, but if we are to destroy the truck, they will easily spot us. Also, we are more likely to be spotted if we stay here. Recommended action is to leave immediately."

Shinji sighed. His attention turned away from Asuka, who at this time had calmed down. "Can you take them out?"

"It is a risky scenario, however a retreat has a much higher rate of success."

"Then we will do that. Continue talking through the dashboard. Best to let her know about you now, then later." Shinji hung up and started Al. Turning Al around, he activated his targeting system and took aim at the truck.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked. She was restrained now, due to Al increasing the pressure of the seatbelt that held her in.

"You will see." Shinji felt behind the back seat, making sure he had the brief case he came to get secure. After confirmation, he fired Al's most lethal laser while flooring the pedal in reverse.

The truck erupted with a huge explosion, sending melted shrapnel flying through the air.

Flipping Al around with a 180 degree turn, Shinji floored the pedal hoping to get away before trouble arrives. Heading straight they flew past the search party while they were occupied with explosion from the truck.

It was a long way to the border, but Al could get there faster then anything. As they got on to the main highway, Al's speed increased to around 280 miles an hour, leaving the hostile area in the dust. Even if the gang tried to pursue Shinji, they would not be able to keep up with the super car. Al, Shinji, and Asuka were able to make it to government controlled area.

* * *

Jim walked down the streets of Galveston. It was a good thing that Burr could get him some of the most secret information in the world. How else could he find this place.

Finally landing in Houston just yesterday he opted to stay at a hotel for the night. Flying around in the small private jet was not a very comfortable experience for Jim. Opting to instead make chit chat with the pilot he 'forgot' to sleep. A good night sleep in one of the nicest hotel's in the world made his heart run.

Getting up in the morning and receiving the information that he needed he walked through the streets of Houston. The cleanliness put him back. There was still trash on the ground here and there, but as a whole, the town was spotless. The air even seemed cleaner.

The streets were paved and had that deep black color to them, as the cars drove over them to their intended destination. Being in Boston, he still did not see as many car's driving in the city. They were there, and they were plenty, but Houston seemed to house fifty times as many.

Jim remembered his time when he was in Section 2 and stationed in Tokyo-3. He had one man on his team, who was 'Texan', and one day joked around that, "In Texas, nobody walked. They even drive their cars next door."

Jim smiled at his memory. Guessing he was right.

The wall built around Houston was massive. Twice the height of Boston's and probably twice as strong. It showed how strong this city was, and it's economic wealth. Very few cities were like it in the world now.

Jim had heard that Dallas/Ft. Worth was just as nice. Along with Seattle, Nashville, and Orlando. New York unfortunately was to big. To easy to infiltrate, due to the massive islands that make up the heart of the city. New York was now just the same as the rest of the country. Everyman for himself.

Taking a cab, Jim left for Galveston.

Houston's massive wall engulfed the smaller city, giving itself equal protection. Looking out at the crystal blue water of the gulf, Jim could see some of the Navy stationed to protect the city.

After searching for hours he finally found the place he needed to be. A nice neighborhood. Not a rich neighborhood. The houses that adorned the street where massive. Huge five to eight story buildings. Not the richest, but each cost a good few million alone.

He brought his own style with him as he walked down the side walk. Wearing a white suit with a matching white tie. Under it was a red shirt. A click sound was heard every time one of his perfectly polished black shoes took a step on the ground.

He did his homework the night before. Not shaving that morning, giving himself a rugged faced look. He practiced his charming gestures and expressions with the pilot as his critique.

He came to a stop in front of a yellow and white house. Looked to be five stories, and no doubt had a basement. A large yard separated him from the red front door. The house was in emasculate shape. Having many bay windows around it and a brown shingle roof. Very nice in deed; he thought.

Turning he made his way up the cemented walk way. Heading for the massive front door, he readied himself.

Walking past the dropped top Ferrari sports car, he made it to the door and rang the bell.

Waiting a few minutes he made last minute alterations to his act. Then show time, as the front door opened revealing the one of the three occupants of the household.

Jim let out a smug smile. One giving off a certain charm, that he knew she liked. "Good morning Miss Katsuragi."

Sorry for the long update. I have had midterms this week and my math professor decided to give out a lot of home work.

This chapter is finally done. It has changed a lot from what it originally was. Had to get the story moving, and this ended up being a combination of elements from the next three originally planed chapters. Well all the main characters are now introduced, and many of the things unexplained in this chapter, will be reveled shortly. So just keep reading.


	5. Showdown in Greenfield

I do not own Evangelion, or the Renoalt Alpine. Just Al and my original character.

**Shadows**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Texas. The lone star state, as it is called. The lone star flag still being flown. The pride that it's citizens have within the large state, is still visible after third impact. Shinji was surprised by it's size. On a map, it looked about the same as all the other states. Till Al corrected him, and stated at would be a much longer ride then he thought. 

Apparently Texas was doing even better then the rest of the states that Shinji had gone through. It seemed more civilized. Order was still in place. Al had earlier pointed out that gang presence is significantly smaller then in the other states. This was do to law enforcement having a bigger effect on the area.

To Shinji, Texas was the best place that he had been since this trip started. Though barren, it had a beauty that was foreign to the Japanese boy. He enjoyed looking at the rock formations, and desert land as he drove by. A land not found in old Japan.

They had been driving for two days. Well, Al had been driving. Which means they were going at a slow fifty miles an hour. They took back roads, to avoid towns and highways. They stayed out of trouble, but it made an estimated eight hour drive into a much longer drive. Boston to Texas was about a thirty hour's, but Al had managed to stretch it into nearly a week. But Shinji did not mind, despite his yearning to see the girls. He had a feeling, that he would not get to see this side of Texas, or of the states, if he went on the main roads.

Shinji was enjoying the trip. Al, oddly enough, shared Shinji's love for the land, often stopping to look at land marks, or area's that he just liked. Shinji often wondered if Ritsuko programmed Al to be this way. Shinji did not understand computer's. When Al would talk about his mainframe, it was as if he had a real brain. With the ways he described it.

But he was made of parts of Casper, so he was advanced enough for his program's personality to evolve. Which Al had demonstrated to Shinji many times.

Another thing that Shinji did not understand, was the girl sitting in the passenger seat. She had to be Asuka, but was she really. She had no memory of him, yet knew of Shinji. The way she acted, the mannerism she had, and all the little thing's Asuka would subconsciously do, where all the same as before. She had to be Asuka. No doubt about it.

Well maybe just a little doubt. She may be Asuka physically, but mentally, was another thing. At times she would resort to acting like a little child. Arguing and demanding for whatever she wanted. And if she did not get her way, then she would let Shinji know.

That thought is what caused Shinji to go into the state of depression he had been in lately. He was in relatively high spirits when he came to America. But now, he was constantly thinking of doubts. Will he see his Asuka ever again?

The plains, and landscape, would cheer him up, provide him for a brief relief from his problems. In a way, they were his new SDAT.

He looked at the girl sleeping in the seat next to him. She had been sleeping all the time. Once she calmed down from her tantrum earlier, she went straight to sleep. Waking only to eat, which she ate a lot, and then going back to sleep. It seemed unnatural for Shinji. Asuka, was a lazy person before, who slept a lot, but never this much. Now she was worse then Misato. But then again, Shinji had no idea what had happened to her in the past five years.

He just continued in almost silence. Al, kept the radio turned to a low level, playing a selection from R.E.O. Speedwagon at the moment. He and Shinji would occasionally start a conversation. Quiet enough to not wake the sleeping girl.

Shinji adored the way she slept. Even now, she slept in the same positions that she did back then. Her hair was still in a mess, and her clothes all crinkled and torn, but she still looked good to Shinji.

Shinji let out a sigh upon a realization. _Her clothes_.

"Is something wrong Shinji?" Al asked, fully aware of Shinji's expressions.

"Asuka needs clothes." Shinji said. His attention did not sway from the girl.

"I was debating on asking you, but it should be considered to stop in the next town. I have been monitoring your's and her consumption rate. You two have devoured the majority of the food on board."

Shinji reached behind his seat. Under the rear seat was the food compartment, complete with a refrigerator, microwave, and many smaller compartment's to house snacks and drinks. Shinji had a hard time at first, moving the heavy rocket launcher out of the way, but confirmed that Al spoke the truth. They were fully out of food. "Where is the next town Al?"

"I could be in a near by town in less then fifteen minutes."

"How safe?"

"About as safe as all the other town's we have visited." Al also wanted to avoid trouble. Unfortunately they had no way of knowing if they were safe in a town or not. Usually not..

Shinji just leaned back into his seat. "Alright. Tell me when we get there."

Al gave Shinji a confirmation. Shinji could feel the change in Al's velocity as he started to head for the town.

The shift however awoke a red headed girl in the passenger seat. Shinji watched as she was a little startled when she woke up. She had been waking up like this for the past few mornings. After a few seconds, she adjusted to her surroundings. Focusing on Shinji, she stared in his eyes.

_She remembers something about me,_ Shinji thought.

Without saying a word, she turned her attention to outside the car, as she watched the landscape fly by. Shinji looked on her with pity. Her memory was gone, but she was showing signs of remembering somethings. Every now and then he would make a comment about their past, and she would give him a look as if she knew what he was talking about.

But Shinji noticed that now she was looking at a picture on the dashboard. It was a normal size picture, that Shinji had framed and put it on the dash. It was a picture of Shinji, along with his friends. Kensuke was hanging off of Shinji's shoulder, holding him in a death grip around his neck. Next to him was Touji, and Hikari, who were holding their son. It was a picture that Al took, using his on-board camera, right before they left for America.

Shinji grabbed the picture, and removed it from it's frame. Shinji could always get Al to print another one. He then gave it to Asuka. "Do you remember? They are our friends." Shinji then pointed to each one, telling her their names. Asuka had a look of realization on her face. "Do you remember?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

Shinji smiled. "That's good. You are starting to remember." Asuka turned her head towards Shinji. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled back at him. The first time that Shinji had seen that smile in five years.

* * *

A man dressed in black watched Shinji. For the past few days he had kept his distance, observing and reporting the Eva's pilots every movement. Staying far enough away to not be seen or detected by the boy, he watched through binoculars as Shinji entered a small village. He was good at it. He had been spying for years. 

Pulling out a phone, he dialed an appropriate number; a direct connection to Aaron. After formalities were called out he continued with his report. "He has entered a small town. Greenville Texas. It's a small town outside of Dallas."

"He is in Texas already. Took him long enough." Aaron said over the phone. The static made it hard for either side to understand the other. "What is he doing?"

"Currently parking his car. What do you wish for me to do?" The man watched as Shinji and Al entered the town.

"Stay put for now. We don't need him yet."

The man observed Shinji getting out of his car, and rounding to the passenger side. "Hold on a minute. He has someone with him." The man could see Shinji helping someone leave the passenger seat.

"Can you identify the who?"

The man squinted through the binoculars. He kept his eyes straight as he waited for a satisfactory view. His eyes flew open with surprise and bewilderment at who he saw. "It is her. The Second Child."

"What? The second child, but that is impossible!" Aaron said, but immediately cut himself off. Realization, that perhaps fate had sped up the process, for him. Sped up to fast for him. "Listen. I need you to go get the girl." It was to early for them to meet.

"Sir, the Second Child? I thought Ikari was my objective?"

Aaron sighed out of frustration. "There are thing's you do not need to know. She takes top priority. Get her to me at all cost. She should be very willing if you tell her it's me."

"Alright. Expect her soon."

"Hurry." With that both sides hung their respective phones up.

The man in black, did not leave immediately. He had his priorities. And he knew were they lay. He quickly dialed another number.

"Jim." He called when then voice answered the phone.

"Yes."

"I have located Ikari."

"Good work Rick. Were is he?" Jim asked. The man in black repeated the information to Jim. This lead to another question. "What are your orders?"

"I am to apprehend the second Child, Asuka Langely Souryu, and to leave Ikari as be."

"Second Child?!" Jim was to surprised. "She is with him?"

"Yes."

"So the old man, is pushing his scenario quicker then we thought. I did not think he would have them see each other yet."

"Burr was surprised when I told him about her." The man pocketed his binoculars and headed for his vehicle. "My top priority is to return her to him."

Jim was silent for a moment, to think everything through. Then he started to laugh a light chuckle. "The old man's little girl left home, and found Ikari. Now he wants her back. This is to good."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Kill Ikari." Jim's words had a cold sound to them. Jim did not care for Burr's orders. Burr was jut in his way.

"And the girl?"

"She is irrelevant. Kill her if you want. Have your way. It no longer matters." Unknown to Burr, this man in black, along with Jim, did know the truth about Asuka. He fully understood what Burr did to her, and how she is involved in his plan. He knew very well what Burr had up his sleeve. Being good friends with Jim, he also aspired to rule the gang, which in turn lead to Jim telling him about certain things.

"Alright." And just like earlier, both sides hung up at once.

* * *

Burr spirits were finally up. Not only had he located his little girl, but they also found Ikari. The missing piece to his puzzle. 

Just the night before he flew into Ft. Worth. He was waiting in the city, so he could be closer to Ikari when the time came. Apparently, the time came faster then he thought.

Walking out of the room, he pasted the female doctor, who he enjoyed making suffer. To make her life hell on earth. Besides, if everything goes by the way of is scenario, then she could have what ever life she could literally dream about.

He walked to her and grabbed her by the hair. Pulling her head up he softly spoke in her ear. "Looks like you lucked out."

He then threw he head away from him. Completely ignoring the cries of pain and tears from the woman. He did not care.

Assembling a few men, he made his way out of the building. Ikari was close. Real close, and Burr was not going to let him get away this time. This time, he himself will be there.

* * *

Shinji and Asuka left Al hidden amongst abandoned buildings, in a barren part of the village. After a couple of protest about how Al, could not guarantee their safety, they left. Just to be cautious, and to satisfy Al, Shinji armed himself with P226. 

The way Shinji had it figured, was that Asuka would make a run to get away from him as soon as she could. But the opposite occurred. Regardless of her reluctance to be around Shinji, she hung to Shinji's arm. Not in a possessive manor, but in a reliability manor. As if she was scarred to not have him around, constantly looking and studying the people and surroundings.

They walked onto the main street. A market of sort's full of people buying every little need. Most shop's sold only food, but every few would sell used or homemade clothing. Providing the only economic resources till Dallas. The market was probably the only this keeping the little town alive.

Deciding to get a change of clothes for Asuka first, Shinji lead Asuka to a small clothing tent. Inside, the room was dark, full of clothes hanging for the wall and the ceiling. The owner introduced herself to them and started pulling out clothes.

Asuka was reluctant at first, but eventually left Shinji long enough to get into a new change of clothing. Using a small amount of cash, that Chris had given him before, Shinji gladly paid the woman. It was not long before Shinji and Asuka left. Asuka now wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans. Both were about as plan as they could be.

An hour had past by then. They had bought some food and supplies and already loaded them up into Al. Instead of leaving, Shinji decided to treat Asuka. Taking her back into the town he took her to a homemade ice cream seller, which Shinji spotted earlier.

"Asuka." Shinji got her attention. She turned her head, ending her constant scanning of the streets. "What flavor do you want?"

She looked around again. Moving her attention from his face to the ice cream seller. "I don't know."

Shinji sighed. Asuka had always loved ice cream. She used to be fanatical about it. Luckily Shinji remembered the flavor she loved most. He then talked to the seller. "One strawberry and one vanilla."

Shinji payed and they went to sit one a bench in a former park, to eat their ice cream. Shinji chose a spot with very few people near. A desolate corner in the park.

Shinji took the vanilla and gave Asuka the strawberry. Shinji watched Asuka as she rotated the ice cream cone in her hand.

Without her memories, the ice cream was the same as a foreign object. No memory or recollection of the flavor, or the way it melts in the mouth. Like she had never before seen ice cream.

But what about Shinji. She had no memories about him, but knew who he was. Or at least knew to avoid him. Apparently who ever she was with, had her think that Shinji was a bad guy.

After a minute of exploration with the cone, and watching Shinji eat his, she licked it. Her eyes lit up at the flavor, and she smiled at Shinji; like a daughter does to her father. She then consumed the ice cream till it all was gone.

"Come on Asuka." Shinji stood up. "We need to go." They were not far from Dallas, which Shinji was debating at stopping by. Thinking a good nights sleep in a hotel was sounding like a good idea.

"Get me another." Asuka stated to him. Not moving from her seat.

"Asuka come on. You have had enough."

"I want another one!"

They continued to argue until a man, dressed fully in black held out a second strawberry ice cream cone. "Her you go." He handed it to Asuka. She beamed with happiness as she consumed the second ice cream cone.

"Uh...excuse me." Shinji said to the man, who now stood between him and Asuka.

"I'd be more cautious if I was you Mr. Ikari." The man said, leaving his back staring at Shinji. "You never know when trouble is near."

Shinji moved his hand to his hip, making sure his gun was there. Not pulling it out, he kept his hand ready in case he needed to. "Get away from her." Shinji scolded.

The man moved away, with his hands up in the air. He did not say anything, but was smiling the whole time. Shinji moved to take his former place next to Asuka.

Asuka on the other hand was in her own little world. Completely unaware of what was going on. All she cared about was the ice cream she had in her hands. Again, like a child.

"Do you really think that she could ever be your old Asuka?" The man asked eying Shinji. "Or that you will have your old Asuka again?"

"She'll remember. I'll help her regain her memory." Shinji said. He too did not take his eyes off of the man.

"She does remember. That is what confuses her."

Shinji looked at the man with an expression of confusion to the riddle he just stated. The man continued. "You honestly don't know what is going on."

By this time Asuka was done with her ice cream. "Come on Asuka. Let's go." Shinji reached out for her with his left hand. His right still covering his gun. Asuka took his hand, a little hesitant at first but complied. They began to head back towards Al.

"It would be a shame if she was to loose them." The man dressed in black called out as they were leaving. "She remembers everything that happened at Nerv, and the first fourteen years of Souryu's life."

Once he said this Shinji could fell a change in Asuka's motions. He felt her tremble. Turning to look, Shinji saw a gazed look in her eyes. At an uncontrollable rate, she started to breathe heavily and sweat. Sound of pain were moaned from Asuka's voice. She appeared to be poisoned.

Shinji pulled out his gun, and aim it at the man. The man did not so much as move. "What did you do to her?!"

"Just gave her something to help her remember who she really is. What her purpose is."

"What are you talking about?" Shinji had no desire to kill this man. Not because he was a human being, but because it would cause nothing but trouble for him. He already was gaining to much attention from the crowed because he had his gun raised.

* * *

Chris sat back in his seat. Finally able to go over what was in this brief case. Now he would finally find out what was so important, what was such a big threat to what was left of this country. 

It took his men two days with the latest and most expensive equipment to open the case without damaging what was inside it. All he really needed was a small combination, but due to the lose of a truck and it's men, he was forced to hack into the brief cases computer. Which now all briefcases that carried important documents had security computer's installed.

Chris hummed a jiggle to himself. He was in relatively good spirits. Chris was used to getting bad news every day. He eventually stopped caring as much when it came. You had to be, to be in his position these days.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he pulled out the manila folder to read it's contents.

He almost froze instantly when he saw what was the topic line of the report; FOURTH IMPACT. He began ready what was in the file, but only getting a few paragraphs or so in, before throwing the papers, and running out the door.

His high spirits turned low.

He ran, with a fierce panic, knowing that he should have paid more attention when the boy returned. Knowing he should not have let Shinji go. Knowing he should have look more into the girl with Shinji.

Running he came into the room where communications where held. Because of the nature of the base, only certain area's had phone's, and nobody was allowed to carry a cell phone. He took a seat in the same chair that he used when he was working with the Ikari boy..

He immediately started to dial Shinji's number on the phone, while looking for the boy with the satellite equipment. He had to get in contact with Shinji. He had no choice. If he did not, then it would be five years ago all over again.

* * *

"You really do not understand a thing. Do you Mister Ikari." 

"Answer my question!" Shinji snarled at the quirky man.

"You want me to tell you what is going on?" The man said with a slight laugh. "You are going to die!" He then jumped back, pulling out a small machine gun. Aiming at Shinji he fired off rounds.

Shinji grabbed Asuka by the waist and made a run for cover behind a wall of a building. He could feel the pain in his leg. His chest was protected by his body armor, which took many of the man's rounds. Unfortunately his legs and Asuka, did not have body armor.

He tried to get up, but his body said other wise. The man got Shinji good.

Shinji moved himself to cover Asuka, who by now had no reaction to anything, but was in one piece. She kept her eyes open, just staring straight at what she was facing. Not even blinking, or flinching from Shinji's touch.

The town was in panic. In a mad rush to get away from the violence people would unknowingly get in the way, causing a bad situation for Shinji, to become an even worse one. Being careful of the people running past he searched the area with his gun.

Shinji aimed his gun and fired at the man when he came into view. The bullets bounced off his armor, but he still took cover in case Shinji's aim was good or he got a lucky shot to the head.

The man flew out from where he was taking cover. In a roll, he dodged all the bullets Shinji fired. Now in his hand was the sub machine gun, and in the other a pistol. Shinji took note that it was a Desert Eagle. A gun able to shoot right through his body armor.

A large explosion shook the ground and threw rubble between the two combatants. Dust covered the air, and Shinji lost sight of his attacker. What came was a screeching sound caused by tires being slide in sideways direction. Al's rear end trust itself out of the dust, covering Shinji.

"Al!" Shinji shout out with excitement.

"Shinji. I believe it would be more beneficial for you to get inside of me. Your leg will only hinder your performance."

Shinji gashed his teeth from the pain, as he slowly crawled to Al's opened doors, dragging Asuka along with him. "Where is he Al?"

"Unable to detect. There are to many people to keep trace off him. If there was no panic then maybe it would be possible, but currently I have lost him."

"Lets just get out of here." Shinji sat down in the drivers seat. He looked down at his leg. He was fortunate it was not taken off. The bullet went straight through his leg, taking most of the muscle along with it. Luckily it missed the bone, but currently Shinji had no hope of using his left leg.

He pulled out a medical kit and poured alcohol on his wound. He screamed in pain from the sting. He attempted to hold the screams back, but was unable to.

Al thrust to the side forcing Shinji to drop the alcohol and be thrown from his seat. Looking in the rear view mirror Shinji saw the second story of a building erupt in a ball of fire.

Al floored it backwards as he dodged another rocket being fired at them.

"Al, where is he?" Shinji screamed while surveying through all of Al's windows. Al did not stop, he made sure he would not be an easy target.

"Unable to detect. The debris and proximity of the town's building's disrupt my sensors. To add, there were metallic particles released in the air a moment ago. Probably due to jamming grenades. They are the reasons for my malfunctions." Al picked up speed, only to lose it when he did a hard ninety degree spin into an alley. "I recommend leaving and finding a suitable medical facility for your wound."

Shinji finished tying up the wound. The adrenaline leaving his body, the pain became worse. He also was getting very sleepy, also due to the adrenaline effect wearing off. Grabbing a pain reducer from the med kit, he thrust the shot into his leg. Almost immediately the pain stopped and his leg became numb.

"Shinji. That rocket is an anti-tank rocket. By the type, it seems to be from a FMG-148 Javelin."

"Can you get us out of here?" Shinji knew that Al could not take a hit from an anti-tank round.

"I calculate a ninety percent chance of failure. Recommended action is to engage and defeat him here." Al pulled away from his previous location. Using the buildings for cover he did not stop.

"What are our chances of beating him?" Shinji asked. He was trying to clean up all the blood that he could. He had to get to a hospital fast.

"Thirty percent. However that can easily drop due to our lack of knowledge of the enemy."

The civilians were finally gone. Leaving Al, and his pursuer in the barren part of town.

A ring of explosions rung out of the area. None of them directed at Al, but they forced dust and metallic particles in the air. This caused Al's sensors again to malfunction, forcing him to rely on close range sensors, which were only effective for about ten feet. That was still better than how far Shinji could see.

Heat sensors would work, but only for oncoming projectiles. Al could not use the heat sensors to see. And the heat from the explosions made it impossible for him to gain a lock on the enemies heat signature.

Machine gun bullets bounced off of the hood of Al. Al went backwards to get away from the fire, only to be met by another rocket coming his way.

Shinji braced himself as Al used his boosters to rocket back forward. Barely missing the rocket.

The dust cleared enough for Shinji to see the road out of there. Taking control of Al, luckily his right leg still worked, he floored it out of there. It lead to an area that was a maze of buildings.

In Texas the area or gaps between homes and buildings was much larger then up north. It is not uncommon for buildings to be two house lengths apart. Unlike Boston or Tokyo-3, Shinji noted, which all buildings were crammed together, just inches apart.

The alleys were the same. Using this to his advantage Shinji drove Al into an alley were they could take temporary cover.

"I apologize Shinji. It appears I have made an error in my judgment." Al spoke. "I believe you would be safer if you were to exit my cabin."

Shinji was paying more attention to watching outside the windows then to what Al was saying. But he did hear and understand. "What are you hinting at?"

"I believe it would be more beneficial for you and Miss Souryu to leave me at once. He has put me in a position that renders my weapons useless. If I were to be destroyed, then he would believe you to have died, thus letting you live."

Shinji became angry. He had not been this angry in a while. "You just giving up like that?! We have been through worse before! Both of us will get to Houston and find Misato and Rei. Okay. Neither of us are going to die!"

"Then I hope you have a plan."

Shinji thought about it. Al was in a hard spot, and with him useless, he did not know what to do. _Wait. I am not useless. My leg may be, but I still have another and two arm's!_

"Al let me out." Shinji ordered. He reached around the back of his seat, and moved the AT4 into a position where he could remove it.

"I beg your pardon Shinji?"

Shinji also opened his glove compartment and grabbed his KORTH revolvers and their bullets. "You are going to let me and Asuka off here. This way, you and me can double team him. You run the diversion, and I will attempt to shot him down."

"But what about your leg Shinji? Excessive movements will cause more unwanted damage. Possibly to where the leg would never be useful again."

"I know and I will be careful." Shinji opened his door as Al came to a stop. With his headset on, he through the AT4 rocket launcher on the ground. Limping on one leg, he made it to the other side and removed the dead-like Asuka from the car. "Draw him here, so I can shoot him down."

Asuka's skin had become whiter. She still made no movements or reactions. She was still breathing, though. But Shinji did not have time to worry about her know. He had to worry about her, and him, and Al surviving.

He moved and sat her up against a building wall. Making sure that she was safe and hidden, Shinji broke into the building and headed for the second floor.

"Al. I want you to draw him out where I can get a shot." Shinji repeated.

Al confirmed his order and sped off, leaving skid marks, intentionally alerting the pursuer of his presence.

Shinji got to a window and waited. Hiding himself as much as possible he looked to the outer streets. The town was covered in dust and smoke. Smoke from grenades, the reason why Al's sensor's were off line. Certain smoke bombs or grenades have been designed to disrupt computers and their sensors.

Shinji fought to stay awake. His body using all it's energy on his leg, was leaving little to keep him conscious. The pain in his leg was returning, and Shinji was having a hard time dealing with it. The nearest hospital was in Dallas, which was not to far away, but Shinji did not know how long till he got there, if he arrived there at all.

It was quiet for a little while. He could hear explosions, but they seemed to be in the distance. Street blocks away from his little window.

Al sped down a small street. Still unable to identify his pursuer, he continued dodging and escaping the rockets which could destroy him with one shot.

Firing a laser behind him, the street he aimed at ignited in a ball of fire. The man behind him would not be able to follow directly behind him. Thus he was forced to follow in a parallel street, separated by houses.

Al was able to learn a few things. His sensors were partially restored, giving him a view of the road. Also he established that the enemy has a huge load of rockets. Also he was traveling in an all terrain vehicle. Most likely a modified production SUV.

Al's laser system was very ineffective at this type of battle. The quickest firing laser he had still took about four seconds, once lock-on, to damage th target. This was dubbed lag time. The few seconds it took the photons to react and the laser to fire. Because of his speed and inability to lock onto his pursuer, Al's laser's were not a good choice.

Also the man was skilled. A professional assassin.

Of course Al could always ram him, but the chances of being hit with a rocket were to high.

Finally getting to a T-intersection, Al shot out the forward road, making a hard right. He then fired to the left, taking out all the side roads. This left only the road he was traveling on. Thus allowing him to control the man's path, leading him straight to Shinji.

As Al predicted the man followed onto the street. Using zig-zag patterns, it was as if the man knew of the problems of Al's laser system.

Al kept at a slower speed. About 60 miles an hour. Making sure the man followed. Along the way he destroyed all the exit the man could take, while still dodging the rounds fired at him.

Shinji opened his eyes when hearing Al calling him through the headset. Confirming he was ready, Shinji sat up, and aimed the rocket launcher out the window.

Looking through the scope he could see Al, and the one chasing him. It was a Hummer. Military issue, not GM. The roof and front glass were cut off, making it easier to fire the rockets. Shinji could see the man dressed in black driving it.

Shinji had no idea how the man could fire a rocket and drive at the same time. Oh well, he guessed that somethings were best left unexplained.

Shinji sat at his ambush. He lowered himself as far as he could, so the rocket would not set the building on fire, when he fired it. Now all Shinji had to do was wait for Al.

Now all Al had to do was stop the man so Shinji could get a shot.

Al came busting through the street. Slamming his brakes, Al fired a laser strait cutting off the rest of the street making it a dead end. Al then did a hundred-eighty degree turn, so that he could face the man. The reason was that the area on Al that had the most armor was the front. He had better chances of taking a hit there then if he did anywhere else.

The hummer came through, not far behind Al. Coming to a stop to avoid hitting Al, the man threw some grenades in front of his vehicle. The grenades exploded about half way between him and Al. This again caused a malfunction in Al's sensor's causing his laser's to be useless.

Shinji watched and took aim, as the man jumped out of his truck with the Javelin. Shinji waited with the man in his sights till he moved to a crouching position to launch a rocket at Al.

Once he got to this position, with out hesitation, Shinji fired the rocket.

Shinji could see the surprise in the man's eyes when he saw the rocket flying towards him, for the last few seconds of his life. Shinji turned his head away from the remains of the man, which were scattered all over the street.

Discarding the now useless AT4, Shinji made his way down stairs. "Al, I got him." Shinji relayed through his headset.

"Thank goodness Shinji. I have to admit I was worried. Even afraid." Al told Shinji.

Shinji was in no mood to talk with Al. He was hurting to much. Limping down the stairs, taking them one at a time, Shinji headed to where he left Asuka.

Shinji made it there only to be surprised with her missing. Now in a little panic he searched the grounds with his eyes. After no avail he called up Al. "Al. Can you tell me where Asuka is?"

"I am here Ikari." A voice that did not belong to Al spoke behind him.

Shinji turned to face Asuka. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Shinji." Asuka stated matter of fatly. Her voice was now cold and dark. Her actions where completely different then before. She stood as tall as she could, her hands straight down to her sides, and her expression did not change when she spoke.

Before Shinji could say any more Al come in through his headset. "Shinji, Mr. Dangerheart has been trying to contact you for the past few minutes."

"Not now Al." Shinji shrugged it off. All he could really think about now was that Asuka was okay and his leg was screaming.

"I suggest you answer him. He keeps calling continuously. I calculate it is something important." Al pulled up behind Shinji and Shinji sat on him to get off his own leg.

Shinji let out a silent curse as he pulled out his phone. It was on silent, but sure enough Chris was calling. "What is it?"

"Shinji!" Chris voice yelled through the small speakers.

"Look, whatever you want, forget it. I can not do really anything now."

"Shinji you have to listen to me." Chris's voice was urgent. "It's about Asuka!"

"What about her?" Shinji listened to what Chris said. His eyes widened and he look straight into Asuka's eyes.

Asuka slowly walked toward Shinji. Each step taking as long as she could. "That man reminded me of who I was."

Shinji was no longer listening to Dangerheart, but his attention was on the incoming redhead.

Asuka continued, "I'll ask you what I asked you those years before." By now she was right in front of Shinji. She held out her arm's in a hugging position. "Do you want to become one with me?"

* * *

Sorry it has been a while since I updated. School is kicking my butt at the moment. Also I have been playing FF12, so updates will probably be slow for a little while longer.

I also made a few changes to past chapters. Just correcting mistakes that reviews pointed out, like the name of the tanks in chapter 1. The only change that really matters was in chapter 4, where I gave Shinji a rocket launcher and some rockets. I then found out that the rocket launcher I gave him, the AT4, was a one time use rocket launcher. I changed it to where he only had the one shot. It worked out better in the story line I think.

I hope you have been enjoying it. Please leave some reviews.


	6. Showdown outside of Greenfield

I do not own Eva, or the Alpine. However Al is my creation and belongs to me. Other non-eva characters are mine, but I don't really care about them, so anybody could use them if they want. Just don't use Al without my permission.

**Shadows**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Shinji!" Chris yelled once the boy picked up the phone. 

"Look, whatever you want, forget it. I can't really do anything now." Shinji answered him. Apparently Shinji did not want to talk.

"Shinji you have to listen to me. It's about Asuka."

"What about her?" Shinji questioned.

Chris got his thought together. "That is not Asuka. She just looks like her. I don't know many of the details, but she is a clone of an angel designed to look like Asuka!"

It was silent on the other end. Chris continued. "If she comes in contact with you then it could cause a forth impact. You have to get away from her!" Again Shinji did not respond. Chris cursed.

Not getting a response from Shinji, Chris cursed again. While continuing to contact Ikari, he began reading the multiple hundred plus pages of a document that explained what the girl that supposedly was Asuka, is. Chris was not stupid, so he could read it fast, but there was still a lot of terminology that he did not understand.

* * *

"Do you want to become one with me?" 

Shinji stared at Asuka as she asked that question. He'd been asked that question before. When he was in the Eva.

"Do you want to become one with me? To have one body and one soul?" Asuka took small steps forward to him.

Shinji scooted up as far as he could go on Al's hood. He stared into her eyes. They were not Asuka's eyes. Blue, but they were not hers. But they looked familiar. He had seen that cold stare before. Many time's. _Ayanami._

Asuka now inches from himself, began stroking Shinji's terrified face. "Do you?" She then put her hand on Shinji's chest.

The feeling that surged through Shinji's body was like no other. An unnatural feeling. One not brought by emotions, but a physical feeling. It felt as if she was holding his heart. Like her hand physically was toying with the beating muscle.

Out of fright Shinji used his good leg and 'kicked' her away. More of a push with his shoe really. He then pulled out his gun and pointed at her. "You're?" He asked, just barely able to get the words out.

Asuka who did not fall from the push look at him like she was rejected. "Do you not want me?"

Shinji's hand shook the gun uncontrollably. She was not the real Asuka. She was a copy. An angel that looked human. Just like Rei and Kowaru. He had o kill her, but he just could not.

"If you say no Shinji, then I will have to force you." The copy started moving closer to him. A transparent orange light began to engulf her. It sparkled as if it was a shield. It was a shield. Shinji knew what it was. An A.T. field.

"Hold on Shinji." Al spoke through Shinji's headset. Al then shot backward, almost throwing Shinji off the hood. Al made a hard turn while still going in reverse. This caused Shinji to almosty drop his gun.

Al went straight down another alleyway. "Shinji." Al did not get a response from the boy.

Pulling to a stop Al opened his drivers door. "Shinji get in."

Shinji just stared off into space. His mind was thinking. Why did this have to happen. Was the real Asuka okay? Though he only spent two days with this girl, he honestly believed she was the real one. When he finds the real one will he be able to tell.

"Shinji!" Shinji shook his head as Al's words finally got to him. "Get in!"

Shinji moved slowly because of his leg. The pain was to great for the painkillers to keep working. He crawled into Al's driver's seat.

Not waiting for Shinji to buckle up Al started moving at a high speed.

"Shinji A.T. Field detected. It is right behind us."

Shinji looked out the back window. The orange field was coming towards them, obliterating everything in it's path. Like a giant bulldozer, it just crumbled the buildings to small pieces as it pushed them out of the way.

Al rocketed forward. Literally. He used his on board rocket system and shot himself forward to speeds of two-hundred kilometers an hour in just seconds. The rockets only lasted for a short burst, then Al's engine took over for the speed.

"We need to get out of town. Staying here will only bring suffering to the civilians." Al told Shinji while he headed out of town.

Shinji snapping out of his daze again complied with Al. Hopefully the angel will follow them.

Realizing Chris was still on the phone, Shinji picked it up. "I want answer's now." Shinji ordered.

"You finally back?" Chris sounded relieved. All he could hear was crashes and car noises over the phone.

"Answer's." Shinji ordered again coldly.

Chris began to explain. "The files in the brief case were about her. Giving almost her entire life story. Apparently three years ago a doctor by the name of Richards was doing studies on the remains of the angel called Lilith."

"Lilith?" Shinji thought out load. _Wasn't that the name of the second Angel?_

Chris continued. "Yes. Apparently on America's first plane to Japan five years ago, they obtained a small sample of the remains of the Angel. They were able to keep the sample from deteriorating like the rest of the remains. Along with your blood sample."

Shinji remembered them taking his blood, but he had no idea that they were taking it to study. He thought it was a routine physical.

Chris led on, "These samples were studied over the next two years by a Doctor named Richards. Apparently he came to the conclusion that if you, Shinji Ikari, were to come in contact with a live sample of Lilith then it would cause another impact."

"What?!" Shinji was confused and surprised. He was the threat of a Fourth Impact.

Chris read over the document of the Richard's Report. "Yes. You being in the position that you were during Third Impact has caused a Fourth Impact to be impossible without your involvement. By involvement I mean you combining with Lilith."

"Why did they not destroy her remains?" Shinji asked he was angry now.

Chris came over his phone. "They are scientist Shinji. Learning about her was more important. Unfortunately Dr. Richards told both the U.S. Government and the U.N. When they found out about this, then they decided to destroy it.

But that did not happen, because of the lack of control the government had over it's civilians at the time. And then the Lilith sample was stolen. We don't know who or how, but it somehow came into Burr's hands. Because they could no longer destroy Lilith..."

Shinji cut in. "Wait, wait, wait. They decided to destroy me?"

"Yes. That was the real reason for the bombings in Japan two years ago. No-body could find you. Russia panicked and in their irrational discussion making, decided to leveled Japan to kill you."

_So they killed millions of people to just kill one. Me? _Shinji was disgusted at Russia's actions.

"That girl with you is a combination of both Lilith's DNA and Asuka Langely Souryu's DNA. In essence she is an angel clone in the shape of a human."

_Just like Kowaru. _

Chris continued. "Her erratic behavior is due to a mental condition. Apparently she has two set's of memories. Hers and Asuka's. Physically she looks to be about fifteen to sixteen years old, but in reality she is only three. Because of the lack of development in her brain, she is constantly conflicted with problems. Problems caused by a three year old mindset with the mind of a fourteen year old. This imbalance makes it very easy for her to create multiple split personalities that are always fighting for control. She will act like Asuka some times, and other's, act like a little girl, or someone completely different. This is due to her not being complete."

"Not complete?" Shinji was confused.

"Yes. I have not finished reading this document yet, but she is not ready to take Asuka's place. I don't think you where supposed to meet her yet."

"Why Asuka? Why did they use her?"

"Isn't it obvious Shinji? She has to join with you to cause forth impact. You would reject Lilith, but you may not be able to reject Asuka. If Asuka was the one you were to join with, then the thinking is that you would not refuse."

"Shinji." It was Al who spoke. He had been listening to the entire conversation. "Her AT field was a rather weak one. My guess is that her being incomplete is both mental and physical."

"What do you mean Al?" Shinji was getting more confused by the minute.

"She is significantly weaker then even the weakest of the Angels you fought. She can probably not cause a forth impact even if she was to combine with you at the moment. Reading files I have from the Angel war, the seventeenth angel had a tremendous amount of power that he did not express against you. She would more than likely possess the same amount of power, but is currently unable to."

"So you are saying, that at the moment she can not cause a forth impact?"

"Precisely. I believe she already tried before you kicked her away."

Shinji felt around his chest, where she had reached 'into' him. It still had a tingling feeling from where he was touched.

"Also, her apparent change in personality reflects that she herself does not know she is incomplete."

"Makes sense." Chris said. He had been listening. "If she was complete she would have already pushed for a forth impact. Of course it is all depending on her mindset at the moment. Remember she has multiple personalities. Her mind may be functioning with one that thinks she is ready for her purpose."

"She did." Shinji talked through the phone. "It did not work."

It was silent for a moment. Chris was the one who finally spoke first. "I think it would be best if we brought you in. That way we can talk about this more in depth, and figure out what to do. Don't worry. I for one have no intentions of killing you."

Shinji thought it over. He was so caught up in the conversation that he almost forgot about his leg. He needed medical attention, and Chris could give him the best. Maybe he could also give Al the tune-up he needed. "Okay, but I will need someone with medical supplies to meet me. I have taken a pretty bad shot to the leg."

"Where are you at?" Chris asked him.

"Near Dallas."

"I can have a VTOL pick you up within a few hours. Will you be okay?"

"Yes..." Shinji answered, but was interrupted by a large explosion directly in front of Al.

Temporarily suspended on two wheels, Al swerved, half flying through the air till he landed back on all four. Standing in front of them was the angel clone.

Shinji then threw the car in reverse. "No! I need you here a lot faster then a few hours."

Shinji threw his phone out of his hand into the passenger seat. Hitting a few switches Shinji activated Al's laser system. Using the butterfly control he aimed, but could not fire. All he could see was Asuka, starring at him.

Noticing Shinj's reluctance to fire, Al took control and sent a heated ion beam toward the angel. An explosion occurred from the laser hitting something. Al did not stay behind to find out if he hit his mark.

Al did a one hundred eighty degree turn, allowing him faster speed going straight. Al headed in a direction that did not lead to the town they were recently in. Instead, he headed south west.

Al started to pick up speed. Hitting a velocity well over two-hundred miles an hour.

Al large force hit Al on his side. The force was strong enough to cause Shinji to smack his head against the side window. Al's armor crumbled on his side from the hit.

The hit caused even the most advanced computer in the world to loose control of itself. Al bounced around into in an out of control rage till sliding to a stop.

Standing in front of the two was Asuka. Just feet away from the front of Al, she stood without any physical damage to her body from Al's laser.

At the moment Shinji was useless. Still in shock to help much.

Al floored heading backwards, firing a laser again. The explosion from the said laser was to close to the black car, indicating it did not hit it's mark. The explosion sent much dust and soot in the air, causing Al and Shinji to be blind in there.

An orange light shined from the angel's position. Shinji watched, from inside Al, a large gleaming orange wall heading their way at a fast speed.

Taking manual control, Shinji fired a laser at the approaching wall. The laser was reflected off of it at an odd direction. The infamous hexagonal light patterns shown, confirming what Shinji thought it was all along. _An AT Field._

Unavoidable the AT filed made contact with Al, crumpling the nose and Al again flew backwards. Al used his rear thrusters to finally coming to a stop.

"Al, how bad are you hurt?" Shinji asked once it quieted down.

"Forward weapon system damaged, but operational. Slight damage to structural integrity. I am operable within 75 of my initial parameters."

Out of the front view mirror Asuka stood. Her hands straight to her side and her hair almost covering her face.

"Al. Let me out." Shinji started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Are you sure Shinji?"

"I don't think she will hurt me. She has only used her AT filed when we attacked her. Besides you can not take many more attacks, and I don't think that we will be able to get away from her. Or best bet is to calm her down." Shinji grabbed his Korth revolvers, just to be safe in case his plan failed, and exited Al.

"Asuka." He used Asuka's name hoping to calm her down. Lilith just did not seem right.

"I am not Asuka." She stated coldly.

"Right." Shinji sighed that more than talked. He propped himself up against Al's hood. "Then what do I call you?"

"I..." There was hesitance in her voice.

"If I can't call you Asuka, then what do I call you?"

"I don't know." Gone was the cold look of her face. She no longer acted in control, but seemed to be a child who did not know what was going on.

Shinji reached out his hand to her. He would have walked, but his leg was hurting to bad.

In retaliation she screamed and jumped back. "Don't!"

"Asuka." Shinji barely said to himself. It was a name voiced out of pity.

The angel now curled herself up into a ball and began to weep in her hands. After a minute she asked Shinji a question. "I'm Asuka?"

Shinji put to heck with his leg and slowly moved o the girl. He then embraced her. "Yes you are." He comfortable said into her ear. He held her like a father to a child.

He knew this to be false. Part of him was glad that she was not the real Asuka. That they would not have to start over. That they could pick up where they left off. He was glad that 'his' Asuka was still out there.

But another part of him wished she was Asuka. He longed to be with her so much. But as a whole he did not want to kill the girl. Sure she was an angel, but so was Kowaru. And even to this day, Shinji still thinks about him.

But that aside, Shinji told her this to comfort her. He had to calm her down. In her current state her personalities were battling each other. Shinji just had to make sure that the one that did not want to kill or 'join' with him would stay in control till he could get to a safe place. Currently all he could think of was to get her to Chris. Then they could hopefully do something.

She was starting to calm down in Shinji's arms. Her weeping slowed to a less harmonic beat. They stayed like that for minutes, till she asked him again. "Am I Asuka?"

"Yes you are." He began to rub her back.

"Why?"

Shinji did not know how to answer that question. It was a childlike question that would require a childlike answer. He had to choose his words carefully to keep her calm and in control. "Because you are."

She did nothing. Just stayed in his arms, though no longer weeping. Shinji continued talking sweetly to her. "Don't worry. Soon we will be back with Misato and Rei and everything will be fine."

"Rei?" Asuka seemed to tense a little at the mention of that name.

"Yes. Rei Ayanami."

Shinji had to admit that the way she tense and grabbed him, at that comment, hurt. "No." She voiced. She started to push herself away from Shinji, constantly saying "No" to herself.

"Hey." Her reached out his hand as she left him. Now he realized he said something wrong. Something terribly wrong.

She looked at Shinji and screamed. "I am not Ayanami!" The scream was not direct toward Shinji, but to herself.

She grabbed her head with her hands as if she was in pain.

Shinji started to scoot himself closer to the girl. She screamed again. A load painful scream. Afterward she turned and looked at him. Her face was full of pain and anger as she was barely able to keep her balance as she slowly walked to him.

"I am not Ayanami." She stated matter of factly. An AT field started materializing around her as she said it. The AT field formed kicked up dust in it's pursuit of Shinji.

"Shinji!" Al's voice was herd. The black car pulled right up next to the down boy. Al fired a laser canceling the AT field, ending it's advance.

The angel then appeared right as the remains of the AT field continued to materialize. She ran up to Shinji and graped him by the collar. With appropriate inhuman strength she lifted Shinji up into the air, squeezing his neck.

"I am not Ayanami." She said coldly. If she kept up she would kill Shinji.

Shinji grasped for air. Her grip was tight. Unable to breathe he was loosing time and that meant loosing life. He grabbed the first gun his hands found on himself. His P226. He did not even aim. Just put the gun between him and the girl and fired off three rounds.

The imitation of Asuka lept back as the rounds hit her straight in the stomach. Unknown if it was from the pain, or surprise from the bullets. She let go of Shinji and stumbled back a few feet.

Retrieving her footing she glared at Shinji with a look of pure hatred. She gnashed her teeth as she ran forward for another attack. The bullet wounds healed almost instantaneously.

Shinji shot of more bullets but this time to only be reflected by the girls AT field. Dropping his gun he braced himself for her attack.

As the angel neared Shinji a white light filled the area, exploding against her side and sending the angel flying. Al then drove past Shinji blowing off another laser at the Asuka impersonator.

'Asuka' being afraid of the incoming car jumped back away and hide herself among the dust filled air.

Adrenaline pumping as if it had never stopped this day, Shinji stood on one leg and limped himself to a nearby rock for support. Instinct he grabbed his Korth revolvers. He only had a few shots left in each of the guns. He had to be very careful.

In the corner of his eye, Shinji saw an orange lighted wall impact Al on the side, causing a huge dent in Al's undentable armor.

From where Al was 'Asuka' came straight for Shinji. Almost flying above the ground it was clear she intended to kill Shinji.

Again acting more on the instincts he obtained since the beginning of the Eva program he fired his Korth's at the girl. By the look on her face he was as surprised as she was that the bullets tore right through her AT field and took off an arm and blew a large whole in her chest.

She was momentarily stunned at this, but started moving before Shinji could get another shot off. While retreating her arm and the whole in her chest regenerated.

"Shinji are you alright?" By this time Al had returned to Shinji's side. It was apparent that he had taken a lot of damage. His right rear quarter panel was smashed in as was his nose. Oddly enough his 'paint' was not scratched, but flowed along the dents as if it was painted after the damage.

"Yeah are you okay?" Shinji kept his eyes out looking for the angel. He knew she was not gone. Not yet.

"I am still functunal. I suggest that we take this small time to come up with a plan."

"My Korth revolver's can puncture her AT field. It would be best if we try to double team her." Shinji and Al double teaming where Shinji was not piloting Al was not new to the two. They did it all the time. Infact they just did it in town.

"Precisely. I believe in her current incomplete form, that she can not form an AT field that is capable of stopping the penetrating power of a shot from those projectiles. Unlike my laser's, bullets have a physical mass that with a powerful enough force propelling it can slice right through an AT field. Due to the nature of my laser's they would only explode on contact with the AT field. I suggest we use this plan."

"So I take out her AT field, and you take her out?" Shinji asked.

"No. I will cancel her AT field and you will kill her. She can still generate a new AT filed in an instant. If I fail you will still be able to get her."

"Alright." Shinji did not like the plan. Secretly he was hoping for Al to kill the girl. He knew she had to die, but would her death haunt him. Not because she was an angel or another living thing. But that she looked like Asuka.

"And Shinji. She may be an angel, but she should still have the same fatal points that any human being has. Going by the data on Rei Ayanami, you should be able to kill her by shooting her in the head. I do not believe that here core is physically in that body."

Again, "Okay." Shinji looked around his surroundings. It was a barren land, mostly dirt with a few rocks and small patches of grass. Dust filled the air making it hard to see. Every time Al fired a laser or when the angel used her AT field, they both shot dust up. It was just the way that this part of the world was. Dust storms were common here.

Al moved back. Into a more suitable position. If He and Shinji were to double team, then they had to be further apart.

Once Al got into position they waited.

What could she possibly be doing. Was she thinking of a plan to kill them both. Hardly. She did not have the intelligence to do so. Or maybe she did. Shinji was no doctor or had he had any knowledge about the human brain, but her more deadly and more recent personalities could be very well smarter then Shinji.

Shinji ears picked up some rustling. Turning his head and pointing his gun he aimed at a small bush. Out came a small rodent. A little rabbit. Shinji lowered his weapon. It was harmless.

Lowering his weapon was a bad idea. A force from behind pushed him forward. It was as if a strong wind picked him up and threw him away from his rock. But the wind hurt, and he never felt a wind that strong before.

Pain ripped through his leg as he landed on the ground. Rolling around his back now lay flat on the ground, with Lilith staring strait down at him.

Al fired a laser and it erupted at her AT field. She stayed motionless. Slowly walking toward Shinji. Her AT field canceled the laser fire, leaving her unfazed by the fire.

Shinji aimed his Korths at her head and fired. This time her AT field was stronger and easily blocked the bullets. The small metal remains fell right before her feet. She crept closer.

"Shinji cover your head." came Al's voice through the head set.

Shinji knew what that meant and flipped over, face down into the ground. He grabbed his head with his hands and braced for it.

All Shinji could see was red through his eye lids. He could feel the intense burn that if he was a few centimeters closer, he would have been torched. Luckily Al being as advanced as he was had no problem getting close and not hitting Shinji.

Once the heat dissipated Shinji rolled back over, aimed his gun and fired.

Asuka who was stunned by the powerful laser returned to her senses ounce the gun was pointed at her. She jumped back into the air avoiding all the bullets from Shinji.

'Click'. The sound his revolver made indicating he was out of bullets. Shinji threw the gun to the side and grabbed his other one. _3 bullets._ He checked. He knew these had to count.

Shinji herd a loud crunching noise and saw Al fly into the air.But not by Al's power. Al hit the ground landing upside down.

"Al!" Shinji yelled. There was no doubt that Al received major damage. Al made no reply.

Before Shinji could even think, Asuka appeared right in front of him, giving him a kick to the midsection. Sending Shinji once again flying through the air.

This time Shinji did not hit the ground, but his back went straight into a rock. Her kick alone broke at least to of his ribs. No telling how bad the impact from the rock messed him up.

He rolled off laying again on his back, gasping to breath. It was considerably harder now.

He watched as she stepped closer to him. She seemed to enjoy taking her time to kill him.

Shinji aimed his gun at her. By now his body was to hurt. He could not think straight. He had no way to run or even a place to run to.

He fired a shot.

The shot reflected off her AT field again. She did not stop. Shinji was desperate. It seemed to be the end.

He fired a second shot.

She did not stop. Not fazed. Perhaps this was the end. He could not kill the last angel. He was going to die, to never see Misato again, to never see Rei again, and worst of all to never see the real Asuka again.

He aimed at her head with his last shot. Only a miracle could save him now.

And a miracle did. The heavens opened up and a yellow beam with the intensity of the sun came crashing down on the ground. The heat so hot that the ground looked to turn to glass, and cut a whole in the earth. The beam neared the angel.

She turned her attention away from Shinji and focused her At field to block against the beam. It worked for a moment. She had grown stronger in the last few minutes, too Shinji.

But she left him an opening. He aimed his gun at the back of her head and fired off the last shot.

Blood splattered momentarily over the AT field, and remain suspended on it till the field failed. The beam moved forward, torching the ground and 'Asuka's' body. Shinji could feel the burn from it. Like a really bad sun burn, but the beam stopped right before it hit Shinji.

Then everything was back to normal. The sky was blue, the wind did not pick up. Al was silent. It was peaceful. Shinji smiled with tears, as he lost consciousness for the pain engulfed his brain, forcing him to loose control of his thoughts, giving them to sleep.

* * *

"Target destroyed Sir." the lieutenant said as he stared at the monitor. 

Chris leaned back in his chair. 'Star Wars' was the appropriate nick-name given to the network of orbital laser canons in space. They surrounded the entire planet and provided a good amount of fire power and leverage to ensure the safety of his country.

Unfortunately the laser's were getting to where they needed new parts and maintenance. All machines do, but at the time, a launch into space was out of the question. It had been for years. Not only that, but if they used Star Wars, then everybody would know it was America. It would be a clear act of war.

But the Star Wars was used. Upon hearing of the trouble that Shinji was having on the phone, Chris immediately ordered a satellite to monitor the boy. Once shown the battle that Shinji was in, it was a no-brainer that he ordered the use of Star Wars.

Of course now he had a bunch of paper work, and had to tell the big wigs up in Washington the reason for his sudden usage of the multi-trillion dollar system.

"I want a team to go down there and look to see if he survived. I also want to make sure that nobody in the nearby town was harmed in the attack." Chris called out. He was hoping that Shinji was alive.

He got an affirmative and he himself suited up. He was going too. He had to get there first. Unfortunately Chris was not there first.

* * *

Aaron walk on the black and chard land. Bits of the dirt gleamed as glass, while most of the outer realm of the area was black as night. An intense battle happened here. 

Following his men he came up to the boy. Shinji Ikari lay on the ground. His body broken and burned, yet when his pulse was checked, and the boy was alive. Barely, but alive.

He signaled for his medical team to take Shinji. His dream was going to be a reality. He no longer had to deal with trying to clone the boy. A successful human clone had never been created, without the aid of an angel soul. Apparently angels soul, can be salvaged, while a humans souls would be irretrievable or impossible to copy.

Maybe it was that humans went to the after life and angels did not. It did not matter to him. All he really cared about was getting Shinji to cause a forth impact.

He then went to find the other half of his plan. After following a few more of his men he came upon the chard remains of what looked to be the second child. He sighed as she was hardly recognizable. To him, this version of the girl was like a daughter. He himself spent to much time with her.

He had her loaded up and taken too. No sense in leaving behind her body to be studied by his enemies. Once he got what he came for he loaded up back into his truck. Signaling for his driver to go he left for back home.

Unbeknown to Aaron, but a certain black 1973 Renault Alpine A310 was missing from the seen.

* * *

Sorry for such a long time since I up dated. First a Final Fatasy came out then the Playstation 3 and then Christmas. I have been book. Also the time I would work on this was between classes at school, and since school is out for the break I have not really been working on it. Also I have not really been in an Eva mood lately. I have been in a Gundam mood and started a Gundam project which I may or may not post. 

I also had a little trouble with this chapter. I had it planned out as just Shinji and Lilith battle. While writing it I had to make up the whole fight and I really did not want to do that, so it took longer to release this shorter chapter. I think it is the shortest one.

And thanks James Hanson for clearing that up about the AT-4. I have not fixed the chapters yet, but I plan to real soon. One thing I try to do with this story is to be accurate with the technology. Most of the technology used is based off of real weapons whether in the experimental phase or in current use. Of course I still make some up.

I anyone knows of anything wrong with the technology and weapons I use, then please tell me, and I will fix it.

And thanks to anyone who reviewed. They are greatly appreciated and I would like for soe more.

Well that all for now. Hopefully the next chapter will come out quicker. It will most likely be a lot shorter then this one, but I may change that. Also Shinji and especially Al, are about to get really hardcore.


	7. The ending is the same as the beginning

Same disclaimer as before. I do not own anything, but Al.

**Shadows**

**Ch. 7**

Unknown location

Time unknown

* * *

He was cold. That was all that he could think about. Cold. A cold that pained him. A cold that could easily be mistaken for millions of small metal spikes jabbing into his skin from every way possible. Boy did it hurt.

He finally was conscious. Awake but with his eyes closed. He had no idea how long he had slept, but was apparent that he was in a bad situation.

Wandering with his hands he could feel the cold mattress and thin sheet that engulfed his battered body. He chest was wrapped in newly placed bandages, holding his gunshot wounds closed.

Feeling his head, he could feel a large scab. Feeling along the side of his forehead he could feel a cut that was scaring that was not even an inch forward of his left ear. The cut was long, going from the bottom of his chin, to past his eyeballs.

His face, arms and leg were patched up, covering the cuts and bruises he held. _My leg?_

He felt around again, now focused on the lower section of himself. One was there. The other was not.

He panicked, flapping his hand around looking for some sign of the limb that was absent. All he found was an empty spot on the cold bed.

Opening his eyes he looked down at the stub. He had one leg, and one missing.

Banging his head back down onto the pillow he did not know what to think. Should he be depressed that he lost his leg? He has been so depressed in his life that it really did not bother him. Truth be told, he was more depressed that he was still alive, and not dead.

Finally looking around the room he spotted medical equipment. The dark room was what was left of a medical room in a hospital. At least that is what Shinji thought it was. He had no idea were he was.

He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. All ceiling's were unfamiliar. In the last five years he had not been in one place long enough to call it familiar. Well, Al does not count.

A heavy noise sounded through the room as the only door opened. Hearing someone walk in, Shinji closed his eyes and gave the illusion of being back to sleep.

Footsteps from high heels came toward Shinji. He heard sniffling as if the person was crying. By the pitch and sound he could tell it was a girl, or a woman. The woman then started treating Shinji's wounds.

First she removed the bandages and applied some oil to his cuts. Shinji grind his teeth as a sharp pain was felt. The woman then reapplied the bandage and went onto another cut or bruise.

Shinji opened his eyes and looked at the person. She had brown hair, that was long, but unkempt for the past years. She used one hand to treat Shinji, while the other lay to her side in an awkward position. Her limp arm healed from being broken in the past, but not healed properly.

Realizing that he was staring at her the girl turned to face him. They made eye contact.

Though her face serverly beaten, and the bloodshot eyes, brown hair, and scars on her hid herself very well, except for one facial feature that gave the girl away to Shinji. A small mole under one of her eyes.

"Ritsuko?" Shinji barely auded. His voice was hard to get out.

The woman stared away from him, avoiding his stares. "High Shinji."

"Ritsuko...ho...how..are.." Shinji could barely talk. He was confused, relieved, mad, and sad at the same time. His throught gave a gret pain from very little usage over the past few days.

"Don't talk Shinji." She still would not look into his eyes. Ritsuko just kept treating the injured boys wounds. "Burr came to Japan three years ago to capture you. He took a boat, and came to capture all who would help him cause a forth impact. He took me, but I gave you Al. Al's purpose was to keep you safe from men like him."

So that was the reason for Al. Shinji knew all along that Al was to protect him, but now he knew why Al had been rushed, and not fully completed. According to the blue print's Al should have a butt load of more features and weapons then he currently has.

"Where is ...Al?"

"I don't know. Not here."

Shinji felt bad. He sincerely hoped that Al was alright. Even though he was a machine Al was Shinji's best friend. Al was all that Shinji had.

Ritsuko moved down to his 'leg'. She then applied the dressing to the stub that replaced the limb. This caused Shinji to 'barely' be able to ask her what happened to his leg.

"Your leg was not salvageable. If we where at a better facility then I might have been able to save it, but it was so long since it got hurt we had to amputate it. I'm sorry Shinji."

The heavy noise from the door was heard again and a slightly tall man walked up to the two. "Well, well if the famous Shinji Ikari has finally awoken. Have a good sleep for the past two weeks?"

Shinji was speechless, and it was not caused by his inability to use his voice properly. He looked at Doctor Akagi who seemed to be very ashamed and almost frightened at the man. "T...t...two...we..weeks?"

"Yes, though most of the time was spent being under drugs during surgery. I must say that I was looking forward to you waking." The man smiled. "I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm the man that I am sure you have heard much about. My name is Aaron Burr."

He held out his hand, but Shinji was to weak to shake; as if he would shake this man's hand.

"B..b..burr." Shinji cringed at the name. He was the one responsible for everything since Shinji got to America. No, since before that.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to take much more of your time. After all there is no need for you to heal so quickly. I just came to tell the doctor that when she was done to head down to the lab, where she is going to help my little girl."

Ritsuko did not respond to what he said, but kept all her attention to Shinji's wounds. Carefully taking care of them.

"Do you hear me Doctor?" Burr asked. Ritsuko did not answer.

He then moved forward and grabbed her face with his two hands. He forced her to look at him. Holding her head at a small up angle his fingers moved to stretch the skin on her face, forcing her to keep her eyes open and giving her a small amount of pain. "Do you hear me?" His voice was different, with a very evil tone to it.

"Yes." Ritsuko said with a little pain and spit in her voice.

"Good." He smiled, an almost three- sixty turn in his personality. He let go of the woman and walked out. "Hurry."

It returned to being quiet. Ritsuko did not say anything, and Shinji was having a hard time saying anything. Ritsuko now was working faster at treating Shinji's wounds.

"I'm sorry Shinji." She said.

Shinji looked at her questioning. His body language asked the question for him.

"I'm am the one responsible for the recreation of Lilith. I did not want to, but Burr has very effective ways of persuasion." Doctor Akagi began crying again, "I'm so sorry Shinji. I don't care if you hate me." She got up, done with his bandages and began leaving the room.

Shinji was to tired to be made at her. Really he was happy he saw her. Of course it makes sense that she could be the only person who could make a Lilith clone of Asuka. Shinji knew she had done it many times with Rei. "Ritsuko." he barely yelled at her.

She stopped and turned to look at him with tear filled eyes. Now what was Shinji going to do. He did not know why he called out her name. He just said the first thing that came to his mind. "It's okay."

The stare she gave him was to hard for Shinji to look at. She did not believe Shinji's words.

Shinji looked away from her. More of to her side. He was just so unable to keep eye contact. Instead he looked at a table which had a few small things on it. Pens, files, charts, and a little radio. _Radio!_

He reached out his hands for it, motioning for Ritsuko to get him the radio. At first she did not understand, but eventually realized and moved the small contraption to the boys side.

"Just rest Shinji. You have to recover before you try anything." She said as she plugged it in.

"I'm sorry."

"You do not have to apologize to me. I'm the one at fault." She whipped some tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Ritsuko chuckled. "Well I was beginning to think that you changed a great deal. I guess I was wrong." After that she left the room again reminding Shinji to rest.

Shinji did not want the radio for music. Instead he turned it to a specific frequency that he and Al had chosen before. If Al was near enough they could communicate just the same way they did when Shinji was with Chris. Al would talk through the radio, while Shinji would make small hand signals that Al could read with his sensors.

Almost immediately when Shinji finished the tuning Al came through the speakers. "Shinji can you hear me?"

Shinji smiled. Al was very reliable. Shinji was very glade that Al was okay. He motioned with his hands yes.

"I am very relieved Shinji. I was unable to provide with help while you were unconscious. Burr got to you before you woke up so I was forced to hide."

Shinji motioned that it was okay. In fact he was relieved over Al 's actions. It made escape easier.

"I have assets the situation. I am running at approximately sixty-eight percent efficiency. I do not recommend you trying to escape yet. Best to just wait."

Shinji agreed with this.

"However I do have one plan." Al said. Shinji listened. "I could contact Mr. Dangerheart and convey your position to him. I have no doubt that he will not come to your aid, due to the situation."

Dangerheart. Shinji had almost forgotten about him. This was his chance. Shinji waved a go-ahead to Al.

"Very well Shinji. Until then get rest and be prepared to leave." Once Al stopped talking some music began playing through the radio. It was the police; Message in a Bottle. "To help you I will be playing some of your preferred playlist while we wait."

Shinji smiled. Al knew him very well. It was hard for Shinji to stay awake and sleep over came him and he lost to unconsciousness.

* * *

Shinji was finally awoken with Aaron staring down into his eyes. The radio was turned off, and it was just the two in the room.

"Well mister Ikari, you finally are awake. Ready to talk?"

It pained him a little, but Shinji's voice was returning. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to be happy. I want the whole world to be happy. What I want is to repair what third impact did to the world."

"What?"

"Don't you want to be happy Ikari? To be with the one's you love. To live a life in a world that is functional, instead of this hell?"

"Why do you want to start a fourth impact?"

"Was I not clear? Look at the world today. It's is just a shadow of what it was before. It is full of pain and suffering. Can you not tell me that you do not want to fix this? Return the world to the way it was?"

"A fourth impact would not fix the world."

"But you would be able to shape it anyway that you wanted to. You could rewrite time where the angels and the second and third impact never happened. You could rewrite the world to a place of happiness."

"No, it would be a false happiness. Where people are only happy because I want them to be happy."

"So."

"I do not have the right."

"Have the right to what?"

"Play with human souls." Shinji stated that completing the discussion.

Burr signaled for two men to enter the room. They proceeded to get Shinji out of bed, and take him away. "If that is how you feel Ikari, then other ways of persuasion are necessary."

* * *

Shinji was back laying down in his bed, with Ritsuko treating his wounds. Not the same wounds, but newly placed ones, recently caused by Burr's whip. Shinji had the radio turned on.

Shinji tensed up and let out a small grunt as she applied dressing. "Sorry Shinji."

"It's okay." he was laying down with his back facing up. "Ritsuko, is it true about fourth impact?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will I cause it if I come in contact with Lilith?"

Ritsuko moved to another cut as she finished putting down a bandage. "No. You would have to merge your soul with hers. Just like you did during third impact. But fourth impact would be very different."

Shinji shifted enough to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"A third impact can not happen again. Fourth impact would be just like the second impact. A massive explosion that could destroy this entire continent."

"Does Burr know this? He told me he wants me to rewrite the world."

"I've told him, but he does not believe it. He is a mad man." It became quiet in the room once again. "I see you have been working out Shinji." Ritsuko tried to change the subject.

"I wasn't. I was sort of forced too, to live."

"I'm sure that Asuka would love to see you like this."

"Yeah, a scarred one legged gimp." Shinji returned his head to resting on the pillow. "It's been five years Ritsuko. What if she does not want to see me?"

"If she really loves you then I don't think she would care. I mean even still you are a handsome man."

The music stopped. Al's voice came over the radio. "Get ready Shinji."

Shinji smiled and gave Al the okay signal. He then tried to get up.

Ritsuko during this was stunned. "Al?"

"Yeah." Shinji said. "Wave to Al. He can't hear you, but can see you." Ritsuko made a confused look, but waved at a random direction in the room.

"Good to see you Doctor Akagi." Al said.

Ritsuko was stunned that Al was talking through the little am/fm radio. "How Shinji?"

"He will talk through the radio and I will give him hand signals. It's a way of communicating that we created while I was under a similar circumstance back in Japan."

"What happened then?"

"Nothing really. It has very little to do with anything."

Al's voice came back through the radio. "Shinji, you need to get past the outer wall, then I will be able to retrieve you. The attack will happen very soon."

Shinji limped up. "Ritsuko, do you know a way outside?"

"Yes, but it is very heavily guarded. Al may not be able to handle it." Ritsuko place her good shoulder under Shinji's elbow and supported him up. "What attack?"

"The American military. Al told them abou..." Shinji said, but was interrupted by the base shaking. "I guess it already started."

The doors to the room flung open and two men holding guns came in. One of them spoke. "You to come with us!" They then grabbed the two and pulled them out of the room.

The place was in panic. Shinji was being dragged down hallways that he had not seen before. He could see out a window as they passed a part of the base that was on fire.

Another explosion erupted in the building, sending Shinji, Akagi, and the two men to the ground. Shinji took this opportunity and grabbed one of the men's guns. Falling to the ground he fired off shots hitting his enemies. He quickly killed them both.

Ritsuko was at first stunned by Shinji's actions to the men. Grabbing a gun and firing quickly to kill was very unlike Shinji before. But now, everyone's once self no longer existed.

"You said you knew a way out of here?" Shinji questioned her as Ritsuko helped him up.

She lead him down a series of hallways, hiding when men ran by. Every now and then an explosion would rock the building and they would have to brace them selfs.

Using Ritsuko as his second leg the two finally made it out two metal doors to the outside. Beyond the walls of the complex was a crudely build wall. Giant metal slabs from who knows where formed a circle around the small building.

"This place is an old research center. Nearest town is nothing but a ghost town and is ten miles away." Ritsuko said. "Between here and there is nothing but desert."

But Shinji had Al. The two could easily get to the nearest town in no time. "Do you know how to get past the wall?"

Ritsuko nodded her head, confirming. Using her index finger she pointed to a small section of the wall. It was a small secret she knew of, a small hole in the wall, just big enough for a person to fit through, yet was hidden from the eye. The area she pointed to was a section of the wall, that was crudely built. Looked like metal just layed over metal without being properly connected. "There is a small hole hidden there."

"Alright," Shinji said. "Lets hope Al is there waiting for us."

They made a sprint for the hole. Getting closer and closer to freedom. They could hear voices calling out about them, but they would not turn back. Voices yelling 'stop' and 'get them' could be heard.

Bullet fire then erupted into their direction. Realizing they have been spotted, Shinji and Ritsuko quickened their speed.

Just feet away from their destination Shinji was sent to the ground. He could feel a warm liquid on his hands. Looking at them he confirmed that it was blood. But not his blood. True his adrenaline was pumping, but he would be able to feel the bullet.

"Go Shinji!" it was Ritsuko's voice. Turning to her Shinji could clearly see the origin of the blood.

"Ritsuko!" Shinji said and made a movement to her. She took a shot to the chest. Blood was seeping out of her stomach like water out of a faucet.

"No! Go!" Bullet's ripped past them again, forcing Shinji to move away from Dr. Akagi. Ritsuko caught another bullet in the leg. "Go Shinji. Just leave me and go." Her voice so helpless. On the verge of crying, but full of tears.

Shinji himself was hurting. Physically from his leg, and emotionally for his old friend. He could not do anything. He was too handicapped to help her by himself, but if he had Al. "I'll come back Ritsuko! Just stay alive." He called out to her.

Getting up the best he could, Shinji began limping for the exit. Bullets flew by sending the hairs on his neck to stand. A voice Shinji knew began yelling. "Stop, I want him alive." With the voices orders heard, the bullets stop, but yelling increased. As did the sound of the footsteps in the dirt heading in his direction.

But they were to far behind. Shinji got to the wall, and found the small hole. He looked back at Ritsuko as he lowered himself through it. She used all her might, strength through the pain, to force a smile. Her smile was the last thing he saw before he left the complex.

Once outside Shinji could see the attack. Not the attackers but the attack. Artillery shells fired from further then the eye could see were hitting the walls of the complex, weakening it. The shells would hit the complex, but almost on purpose that they would not hit any place other then the outer wall.

Falling out the hole, Shinji trained his gun on it. He could not go far, but all he had to do was wait for Al. He rolled to the side, away from a guns range and waited. Voices and chatter was heard as men found Shinji little escape route and attempted to go through it. Once a man entered Shinji fired the little pistol and killed the man, making a human road block in the tiny hole.

"Shinji." Shinji turned to face the voice when Al came up to his side.

Al looked bad. His armor was dented in many areas. The front grill was missing as the front clip appeared to be torn off, as his windshield was cracked in many places.

Pulling himself up Shinji slowly made his way to Al's driver door. "Shinji, I suggest an immidiate retreat."

Shinji sat down in the drivers seat. He thanked god that Al was an automatic. "No. We have to get Ritsuko."

"I do not recommend that Shinji. I have received too much damage. I suggest we let the military recover her while we make our escape."

"Sorry Al, but I do not trust them." Shinji put Al on co-op and took control. "Al, show me where Ritsuko is."

A blinking dot appeared on the infrared screen indication her position. "Though I must protest, I will comply."

Ritsuko had not moved. Burr's gang had just left her laying on the ground. "Shinji a large whole has been blown in the wall on the far side of the structure. We should be able to make clearance through there."

"Alright." Shinji drove to the area Al showed him, being extra careful not to be hit by cross fire.

As they were about to reach the area Al stopped and threw himself into reverse, over riding Shinji's control. He then did a ninety degree turn, barely dodging a missile that hit near them Al. Al remained going in reverse away from the complex.

"Al what are you doing?" Shinji asked, but was answered by being flung around in his seat again as Al dodged another missile.

As the dust cleared from the near by explosion Shinji saw a black jet flew over them. "Al?" He questioned the car.

"My sensors indicate it as a F-15E Strike Eagle aircraft. An old American jet, but still a full two generations ahead of anything the rest of the world can build. Shinji even if I was functioning at full capacity, I would not be able to take down one of those. Plus the even terrain of this region has at a very disadvantageous position."

The plane banked and turned back toward them. It was evident that Al and Shinji where the pilots main targets. Al moved forward, trying to close the distance between the two quicker. If they could play right, then they may be able to escape without being hit.

"Let me guess Al. We have to leave Ritsuko."

"The way the situation has progressed, retrieving Ritsuko would make us an easy target, and we would be dead before we knew it."

_Ritsuko._ Shinji thought. He did not want to leave her. She had done so much for him after third impact. Though they may not have ever really been close, she was a friend. It really pained Shinji to leave her behind again. But now, she is just another one of his friends that he would never see again. Shini would just have to hope in Dangerheart to get her.

The aircraft came forward readying a missile. Al fired off one of his on-board laser's at the black jet, forcing it to pull away, and abandon it's attack.

Once the airplane moved past the point where it could target them, Al thrust forward at the highest speed that his damaged self could. Which was not a very high speed in comparison of what he is usually capable off.

The plane came around again this time from behind. Shinji set Al's lasers on wide spread, which fired a larger laser, that was weaker. Luckily it did not take a powerful laser to destroy a rocket. Using it Shinji destroyed the next missile as the plane flew over them again.

Shinji did not know if the pilot was not skilled, or playing with them. The pilot brought the plane around again and played another game of chicken with the two.

Shinji used the same strategy with this new missile. Using the wide spread he easily destroyed the missile in mid flight, filling the air with dust and soot. But this time was different. Out of the soot and ash, a load whirring sound could be heard. Bullet's flew out from the plane striking Al, dead on.

Shinji shielded his face with his arms as Al's glass was shattered. He received cuts, bruises, and burns from the heated glass and metal that erupted in the car. He was flung forward in his seat as the force from the high powered weapon brought Al to a stop, and hit his head on the steering wheel.

Whether by fate or luck, that the bullets missed Shinji, but hit the passenger side of Al. By the time the bullets ripped past Al's armor their power was greatly lessened, but still deadly and damaging.

Opening his eye finally Shinji saw the plane fly over and turn to make another pass. He was left dizzy, barely able to make out the interior of Al. "Al, lets go!" He screamed, a with demanding authority.

No answer.

"Al!"

No answer.

"Al! Come on!" His screams now desperate. All of Al's monitors and sensors did not show life. No lights were on or sound could be heard from the engine. "Al!" Shinji began fondling with the controls trying to get a response from his good friend. But none came.

The sound of jet engines could be heard. The black F15 was coming around to for another pass. Shinji just stared as the black craft came toward him. It was taking its time, not going to miss again.

Then the black F15 erupted into a flaming fireball. Flaming red steel flew in the air as the black aircraft was replaced with a white air plane.

As this happened a whole squadron of these near white jet fighters flew out from the clouds, raining fire and missiles onto the complex, taking out any enemy aircrafts and providing protection to Shinji.

If Shinji was in his right mind at the time he would recognize the white plane. The F-22 Raptor. The most advance air superiority aircraft ever developed. High priced and very advanced compared to the rest if the world. The F-15 alone was generations ahead of anything that the Japanese military could produce, and the F-15 was already considered old and outdated. If the circumstances where different Shinji would be a little excited at seeing the airplane in action, then he could tell his good friend Kensuke about his favorite jet fighter.

But Shinji wasn't. His body was still hurt from the fight with Lilith. And now his head was throbbing, trying to again grasp him into unconsciousness. The last thing Shinji remembered before he lost consciousness was a man in a military uniform approaching Al's drivers door.

* * *

Shinji woke up again in an unfamiliar bed with an unfamiliar ceiling. But it was a nice ceiling and a really nice bed. He was nice and warm, fully tucked in between multiple layers of blankets, in a nicely decorated room.

He did not feel perfect though. His leg was giving him a little pain. _My leg?_ Looking down Shinji could see he had in fact both of his legs. The one that formally was missing had magically reappeared with an intense pain in the upper section of his thy. Feeling around Shinji could feel stitch marks circling completely around his thy.

His other cuts and bruises where treated as well, but unlike when he was with Burr, they were treated with clean pads and bandages.

The door to the room opened and Shinji's attention was draw away to the man that entered. His appearance had not changed since the last time Shinji saw him. He carried a rather smug childish smile on his face.

"Chris." Shinji barely mouthed, again his throat was hurting.

Chris Dangerheart leaned up against the wall, next to Shinji's bed. "Good to see you again Ikari. Tired of sleeping?"

* * *

There you have it. Don't be giving me anything about how long it took me to update. No one reviewed last chapter.

The seen with the F15 was planned since the beginning of planning of this story.

The next chapter will hopefully come out soon. It is infact a chapter I have been waiting to write for some time. The first phase of the story is over, and I am toying with the idea of a sequel. That would be a long way off though.

I am also toying with doing another story with Al in it, but it would not be in the evangelion section. Just a mini little crossover with this fic.

So now please review. I would really like you to.


	8. To Be Continued

**I do own Evangelion. I do own Al, so do not use him.**

**Shadows**

**Ch. 8**

* * *

"How long have I been out?" Shinji asked.

"Two weeks. I swear your body was so beat up, even Bill Gates could not pay me back." Chris said with a small laugh. "If I charged you."

"Where am I?"

"Safe. A hidden base on the Texas/ New Mexico boarder."

"My leg?"

"Flash clone. We may not be able to make a living clone, with out the assistance of angel DNA, but we can clone body parts. That leg should last you a good ten to twenty years before it will need to be replaced." Chris straightened himself up against the wall. "We can remove the scar's, but have to wait for the skin to fully heal. That can take a few years."

Shinji flt his face. The large scar that formed from his fight with Lilith was still there, but the skin was now pink with the absence of a scab. Hopefully one day in the future he could get it removed. Though Shinji admitted, it did look pretty hardcore.

Shinji tried to sit himself up. It proved to be a little difficult but he eventually got into a sitting position. Then thoughts of what happened over came him. Reminders of what happened before and during the attack. "Wait. What about Al? And Ritsuko?"

"Ritsuko's fine. We found her on the brink of death with three gunshot wounds. Luckily none where fatal, but one was very close to her liver. She's a very determined woman. Out of bed in less then a week and got to work right after that." Chris seemed to be in his own little world when he talked about Ritsuko. "Al on the other hand is different story."

Shinji's heart jumped at what he said. "What about Al?"

Chris was about to answer, but changed his mind. Instead he asked a question. "Up for a walk? We need to work that leg."

Shinji scooted himself toward the end of the bed. Right now all he wanted was to see Al. He did not care about Chris or even seeing Ritsuko, all Shinji wanted to do was see his best friend. Swinging his legs off the side he stood up on both legs, something he had not done in over a month. It was not easy however. It was very painful. With a small grunt he was able to get his leg to move, and he took a step forward.

"My, you are impressive. Most people after staying in bed a month have a hard time keeping there balance, but you seem to be doing fine." Chris said.

Shinji took another step toward Chris. Again he grunted from the pain.

"Hurt Shinji?"

"Y..Yo..You th..think?" Shinji answered with a little spite in his voice.

Chris pulled a large syringe from off a near by table and with it he walked up top Shinji, kneeling down in front of his leg. "Hold on." He then quickly stabbed the syringe into Shinji's leg and injected all the liquid from it.

"What are you do..." Shinji stopped mid-sentence as Chris pulled the syringe out and tossed it into a nearby waste bucket. The pain was gone. After being immediately pulled, the pain was gone.

"Amazing isn't it. Worlds greatest pain killer. Have no idea how it works, but kills the pain instantly and last hours." Chris then gave Shinji a crutch to help the young boy move.

"What?" Shinji was a little confused. Stunned from the instant removal of the unpleasant feeling.

"Thats what you get for being in one of the most advanced non-civilian medical facility in the whole country. It's small, but there is nothing Houston can do that we can not." Chris patted Shinji on the shoulder and led him forward. Shinji was able to walk, with a small limp, but still required help with the crutch.

"So you ready for that walk?"

Shinji nodded his head.

Chris led Shinji down a few halls and into more halls. Every one was white and pure of all dust. The place was in incredible shape. No windows. They continued walking until they reached another hall where the floor became no longer covered with tile, but large steel sheets. Eventually they were lead to a heavy pressure sealed door.

Chris slid his security card on a small pad. The doors hissed as they opened. Inside was a small room, only filled with lockers and benches. There was another pressure sealed door on the other side, indicating the only two exits.

The door shut behind them. "We need to get changed Shinji." Chris pulled two suits from out of the lockers. Both had glass hoods around where the head would be and made out of a plasticy looking material. Clean as a whistle.

Shinji grabbed the suit, glad to wear something other then those hospital clothes. However the suit was strange and he couldn't help but ask why such a strange suit.

"It's a clean room. Not a single speck of dust can exist in there." Chris answered as if reading his mind.

Once both where fully clothed, they left through the unused doors. Inside was another small room almost identical in size to the last, but with large powerful fans adorning the top, and a metal grate in place of the floor. Once stepping inside the door behind them also shut with a hissing sound.

"I love this part." Chris said. Once said the large fans activated and violently shot air in the room, cycling out all that was unclean. Shinji could hear the suit flapping from wind. The force was so powerful he had a hard time, just standing.

After a moment a green light brightened and a door in front of the two opened with a female metallic voice telling them to proceed. This lead to another series of halls. All of these were covered with metal. Ceiling, walls, and floors, all looked to be stainless steel. In each direction, Shinji could see an infinite number of his reflections.

Doors to rooms in these halls where pure glass. Fully transparent and clean of everything.

"This is where all of the computer hardware is developed in our base. A lot of transistors and components are microscopic. Since a single speck of dirt or dust is larger, we have to go to such measures to keep the room clean."

"So where are you taking me?" Shinji limped along.

Chris led him to the far side of the hallway. Chris slid his security card again and entered a small hanger room. It was two stories high, with stairs and catwalks heading up and down. The room was pretty much empty except for a few technicians working on some computer system that was hooked up to a small black box in the center of the room.

The black box looked like it went through hell. Beat, dented, and scratched up. A large section out of the side looked to have been repaired, where it once was tore up. Hooked up to it was a small microphone and two speakers hap-haphazardly plugged into the side.

Chris lead Shinji toward the box and held out his hands to present it, as if he was presenting a vowel on Wheel of Fortune. "Here you go."

Shinji stared at it. It did not appear to be anything special. "It's just a box."

Chris did not answer. But the box did. "Is that you Shinji?"

Shinji looked at the box that spoke. "Al?"

"Good to hear that you are okay. I have been very worried about you."

Shinji was near tears of joy. "Your okay."

"I am doing quiet fine. I have been treated very well here. I have no sensor's so I do feel a little uneasy going by just what my 'ears' could hear alone. I must admit, even though they have been kind to me, I still feel a little insecure being this vulnerable." Al said still monotone, but Shinji wasn't fazed by that. He was just glad Al was still 'alive'.

Chris then decided to interrupt and explain everything to Shinji. "We found him very beat up when we secured you. He was tore up by those bullet's. I don't know computers, but his mainframe was beyond salvageable, but his memory banks or, what ever you call them, were still okay and we where able to temporarily install his program here while we make a new and better computer for him."

"What about his body? The rest of him?" Shinji asked.

"The rest of me is getting a similar treatment." Al said.

A technician walked up to them and began some adjustments on the black box/Al.

"That's our next stop. Hopefully Al will be back and running within the week." He then signaled for Shinji to follow. "Lets leave them so they can do their work."

Shinji was a little hesitant at first. He really wanted to spend some time with Al, but began heading out with Dangerheart.

"Do not worry Shinji. I have to assist with the developments. Once done I will have some time to talk."

Shinji said his good bye's and left the clean room with Chris. They made a quick pit stop to change Shinji's bandage around his leg and to put some real clothes on. Now Shinji sported some black jeans with a plain white T-shirt. Nothing fancy or stylish, but reminiscent of what he wore before. They then proceeded in the complete opposite direction in the building. Away from the clean rooms and into an assembly hanger. They walked to an elevator and took it down.

Once inside they remained quiet. Just the two of them, until the elevator began it's decent.

"You know." Shinji started, "Your more playful then last time."

Chris smiled. "Well, last time was all business. Had to look like I knew what I was doing."

Shinji let out a little "Humph," and the ride returned to silence.

It was Chris who broke the silence. "Alright Shinji. Here's the deal."

Shinji perked up his attention. Chris was serious. "I can not attack any of Burr's property without a valid reason. So my reason for attacking was you. I had sufficient proof that you where there and orders to kill you at all cost. Long story short, Shinji Ikari died back there, and you are nothing but a rescued civilian."

"So I died?"

"Thats the official story."

Shinji slightly laughed. "Again."

This comment too brought a little chuckle to Chris. "Yeah I guess. Well anyway it should be a little easier for you now. Everyone thinking you are dead, you should not have anyone chasing after you."

"What about Burr. Did you get him?"

Chris exhaled loudly. "No. We found a series of hidden underground tunnels that led out of that place. Our guess is he escaped that way. You don't just go searching through under ground tunnels you know. By the time we were sure there was no hidden traps for us, he was gone."

"Oh." was all Shinji could reply. Hopefully Burr too thought Shinji was dead.

"I suggest a new name. Ikari is just not a good one now."

Shinji agreed with this internally, but did not say it out loud. He had been suggested this before, many times, but everyone he meets seems to already know his real name.

"Why?"

"Hhmm?" Chris mumbled.

"Why are you helping me. Everything you are doing, you do not have to. I know for a fact that the medical treatment you are giving me cost a fortune, and what you are doing to Al would cost in the high millions of American dollars. So why?"

"I can't help out a person in need? And actually what we are doing to Al would cost in the billions."

"I've never seen a person truly help someone else for no reward or no reason."

"But you did save the world. Don't you think you deserve this?"

"It should be that way, but it is not. So why are you helping me?"

Chris sighed and leaned back against the wall. "Well I'd like to think that I am a good Samaritan, but I am not. True, I do not have to do any of this, but I do think you deserve some things." He went forward and pressed the stop button. The elevator gradually came to a stop. "There are no camera's or listening devices here. What I am about to say will not leave this room okay?"

Shinji nodded.

"The President wants you dead, and I and a many others do not agree with that. We are watching the President very closely, waiting for solid proof of what we suspect of him."

"What do you think he is doing?"

"Illegal stuff. He uses third impact as an excuse to have his way. Since third impact congress has lost a lot of power, and a lot of it was placed in the President, making him truly the most powerful man on earth. Unlike before where he was really more of a mascot and had little power. In all, he is a man out for power. He has done nothing to bring the city states back together. Nothing. All he has done is manipulated his way to wealth and power."

"Isn't this a democratic country. How could a man like him get into power?"

"Same way a man like Hitler got into power. Same way a man like Saddam Hussein got into power. Terror and manipulation."

Chris started the elevator again. A gentle hum could be heard as it steadily began climbing. "Listen here Shinji. Something big is going to happen. Many organizations are trying to get rid of him, and I belong to one of them.

"We're keeping you alive, yes, because you saved the world, but also because we may need you. You can be our trump card. You saved the world, and if the world realizes it is really is you, and you help us, then we can save this country. Another Civil War, may be on the way."

Shinji looked at him quizzically, "The United States had a Civil War?"

Chris slapped his forehead. "Yeah. Along time ago. I forget that you are not American."

Silence consumed the room for a short time until the elevator came to a stop, and large doors opened. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes. And I think I have finally realized something."

"That is?"

Shinji smiled and left the elevator first. "I can trust you.

The elevator stopped and the door opened up to a small hanger. Not an airplane hanger, but a small tank hanger. Nearly concrete from all the eye could see, it did have metal cat walks and equipment. A number of people, way more then the number working on Al's processor where running around working.

In the center of the room sat the unmistakable shape of Al's body. Some of it at least. Mainly was it's frame with it's shell just sitting above it, no wheels, no doors, and no front clip. Most of the sheet metal was new, and the uni-body frame was removed. New components that Al did not have before where being placed and test fitted on the frame. A new power plant was being installed as they spoke.

The one supervising the project sat in a wheel chair and made her way over to Chris and Shinji when she saw them come in. "Shinji!" She spoke with delight.

Shinji smiled as Ritsuko neared him. Though in a wheel chair and still very badly scarred, she looked a whole lot better. Her hair was straight and combed, back to blond now. She was wearing makeup again and her clothes where new. Her arm was in a cast, healing from being corrected from the way it was deformed before.

"Your looking good." she said. "How long have you been up?"

Shinji looked at a clock hanging off the wall before answering. "About an hour."

"An hour? You should not be up. You need to be back in bed healing." Doctor Akagi was a little worried.

"It's okay." Chris butted in. "It's just for a little while. After this we are heading back."

Ritsuko turned and stared at Chris. She smiled. "Alright." With this he smiled back. Shinji watched all of this.

"Did I miss something here?" Shinji asked as he pointed back and forth between the two.

Both turned their faces away and looked off into the distance. Ritsuko the floor, and Chris the ceiling. Again Shinji observed this.

Ritsuko first spoke. "Here, let me show you what we are doing to Al." She rolled over to the 'car' with Shinji and a now recovered Chris behind.

"Here is the new Al. Al was pretty adamant about looking the same. We stuck with the same outer design as Alpine originally created. He was happy with his outer appearance, so all the body panels are new, made out depleted uranium, and tooled to Alpine/Renault's specifications. Once finished they will receive the same protected coat of armor as Al did before. When done it will be five times as strong.

"Next we tossed the original frame and built one from the ground up, that was twice as strong, but flexible enough to allow Al to easily do everything he could before and more.

"His power plant is similar, but is a more compact N-2 reactor. It actually generates more power and is a smaller size, so is more ideal for him." Ritsuko smiled and almost evil smile, "We also are installing a new boosting system that should give Al an eight hundred percent increase in speed for a short period time."

_Eight hundred percent?!_ Shinji almost fell over stunned. Al could already do near six hundred kilometers and hour. They have both done it before, but how fast is he going to be now.

Ritsuko continued. "Next is weaponry. We really have not decided on what yet. A laser system similar to what he had before, but we may add some guns and maybe some missiles."

Shinji walked toward the shell. He looked it over before something in the corner of the room caught his eye. Not really seeing it before, Shinji could see the chard remains of Al's original body. He made his way to it. It was fully stripped of parts and mainly sitting there, frame and all, just in case they needed it. All the parts, good or bad, where laying on the ground near the frame, in an organized manner. "Not a single part will be reused?" He asked.

"What we can take from the original interior will be used. That way he can feel more like home to you, but what we can't will be replaced. Unfortunately not much could be salvaged."

Looking in the old frame Shinji could see how bad it really was. Large holes from bullets made the metal look like swiss cheese. It was a miracle that he himself was not hit. Among the parts, Shinji could instantly tell that the driver seat, steering wheel, and some of the controls could be used again, but not much else. One item laying on the floor caught his eye and he walked over and retrieved it.

It was a picture. Another picture that he kept of himself and his friends. Unlike the one he gave to Lilith, which was long gone, this one had himself, Touji, Kensuke, Hikari and her baby, all sitting on Al. It was another picture he cherished.

Shinji pocketed it. It was charred, bent, and the edges torn, but still good, and still valuable to him.

"You know it is ironic." Chris said. He was over looking the new body and frame. "Al is now going to be more American, then French or Japanese." He turned to see both Ritsuko and Shinji staring at him. "I thought it was funny."

Again Shinji noted Ritsuko giving Chris a soft smile. "Um." He decided he was uncomfortable with this and quickly started a new topic. "When will Al be done?"

Ritsuko turned back to him. "Everything we are doing to Al is based off of currently existing technology..."

"Eh." Chris interrupted. "Extremely secret, black project, currently existing technology, which is light years ahead of anything else the rest of the world has and will ever have soon. Even Nerv was not this advanced."

"Yes." Ritsuko continued. "So not long. Don't worry, you'll be back with ever one soon."

"Okay." Shinji was relieved and disappointed. He wanted to go now.

"Now go get some rest Shinji. You still have to let your body recover. I have to get back to work so Al will be ready. We'll talk later." Ritsuko rolled over to Shinji and he reached down to give her a little hug. With that she rolled away and answered questions that some techs had been waiting on her to answer.

Shinji did not want to leave yet. He had a lot of questions to ask her. Upon seeing what was happening to Al, a lot of questions he had about the car, came back to him. Like how was he and Al, able to do what they did during the bombings in Japan, and if they could do it again. And some adjustment's he'd like her to do to the Alpine.

Chris threw his arm around Shinji, as if they were old buddies. "Yeah, you need to go lay back down. You still have one more surgery to under go." Chris said leading Shinji back to the elevator.

"Wait. One more surgery?"

* * *

Chris sat in his little room. The same room he used to keep an eye on Shinji, during both the truck incident, and the run in with Lilith. In here, Chris could practically run this 'little' base of his. Even more so. He could easily call for a nuclear strike and destroy all other nations of the world if he wanted to. But he would not. His job in fact was to stop other countries or groups from doing the same thing.

His job was to protect the United States. Not just from Burr, but mainly from other countries and radical America hating groups, using whatever force he had. Before third impact his job, along with this base, was to watch Nerv. Make sure the company ruled by SEELE, yes Chris knew who they were, destroyed the angels. If Nerv was to fail, then he was the one to step in and kill the angel.

Of course the UN had no idea he was doing this. The American government never trusted Nerv or Commander Ikari, and usually viewed the UN's actions toward any decision, big or small, as idiotic or moronic. This is why so many people hate America. Whenever something bad happens to a country the first one they go to for help is America. Then when America helps, they yell and scream saying the country is trying to police the world.

True, Chris thought, in America's past they should have followed George Washington's advice and stay out of foreign affairs. Many incident's became mistakes because they did not. But when you are the world's strongest country, both economically and with military strength, it becomes very hard. It also doesn't help when the UN, the government formed to specifically handle these affairs, cannot function without America's involvement. The League of Nations proved that.

But now, America has enough of it's own problems, then to spend money and time with other countries. When America cut all ties and economic help to any country, they just boiled up more hatred against them.

And now, Chris Dangerheart was here to make sure that they do not act off of their hatred for the country of the free. To stop them, without leaving proof that it was America that stopped them.

His phone rang. A call he had been waiting for. "Nathan. Good to hear from you." Chris said as he answered.

"Same to you Chris." Nathaniel Ryan, the head of the CIA and a person in constant contact with the President answered. He was also the head of Chris's division, and both of them knew each other for a while, and shared similar views on the government. And similar views on Ikari.

Nathan was the main reason Chris had his position. Nathan wanted a man who he could trust to do the this job, and Chris was the man. "How are things in Washington."

"Bad. Something is about to happen. President seems to be gearing up for something."

Chris knew this was going to happen. There was nobody who Chris trusted more then Nathan. They as you would say, best friends. Nathan would never lie, and when he said thing's were bad, he was telling the truth. "What a war?"

"No. Thats the problem. He's done nothing with the military lately. Whatever he is planning is going to happen within the country. His spending is placed medical research, rather then rebuilding the economy." Nathan paused a moment before continuing. "You attacking Burr's base threw all his planes in spirals. He asked for a secret emergency meeting with Burr in a few days. Down in Houston."

"Houston? Thats were Ikari is going."

"Yes. Burr was the one who picked the location, and I have no doubt it has that young boy to do with it. Currently the President and everyone here believes your story of his death. How is he by the way."

"Good. He'll be healed and out of here within the week." Chris decided to lift the seriousness of the conversation with a joke. "Yeah, if the president knew he was alive, I'll doubt he would refrain from bombing his own country."

"You know, he just may." Nathan did not have any humor in his answer. "Can you ask him a question for me?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Nothing really big. I've just been curious on how he survived the bombings and living in Japan. From what you are telling me, he has changed quiet a bit."

"Yeah, I'll ask him. And once he is healed, and his machine running, I'll let him go."

"Best to get him out of there quickly. The President is increasing his security and keeping a much closer eye on things. I'm doing my best, but I cannot make any promises that he will send one of his trusty subordinates to keep an eye on you."

"What do you think his intentions are?"

"What? With the meeting? Probably to call a cease fire, but something is not sitting right. I have absolutely no idea what he and Burr are planning. Thats why I need you."

Chris cursed at this. "What do you want me to do?"

"I, at the request of the President, am also going to be at the meeting. I want you there too, along with a little force."

"Why me?"

"I want you to watch both of them. At one point I am certain they will go off to talk alone, and I need to know what they are saying. You are one of the few people I trust. Also the President does not know who you are, so you should easily be able to blend in. Also your base has all the listening equipment you'll need."

"What about Ikari?"

"You can explain to him what is going on, but let him do as he wishes. We can not let them know he is alive. But we can not be caught with him either. Best to hurry up and let him leave to continue his journey."

"He's heading to Houston as well. Couldn't that cause a problem."

"Houston is a big place. Possible, but hopefully he will be able to stay away while we do this. Just tell him to not be there at that time."

"Alright. I'll be there. Anything else?"

"I'll call you later when I get more information, such as place and time. Be ready though."

"Okay."

"Also, one last thing. I sent you the coordinates and information on the next strike. It's a big one. Some Koreans got their hands on a Nuclear bomb and guess who they are planning to us it against."

Chris went to his fax machine and retrieved the documents. He quickly read them over. "Why do I have to wait three days? What's the wait?"

"The group is holding a pep rally before they ready the bomb. At this, all the leading members will be present, along with the bomb. It's an old type Russian nuclear bomb, so it's not N-2. No fear of accidentally setting it off when you destroy it. Also the three days will allow our spies to escape."

"Is that all?"

"You have all the information you need. I trust you'll handle this well. I'll contact you again later, but if I don't, see you in Houston." Nathan terminated his call.

"Yeah. See you in Houston." Chris hanged up his phone. Something was about to happen. Burr was setting the President up, and the President was doing the same. And it was possible that Ikari could be caught in the middle of it.

"Hmm. Three days." Chris thought out load. _Ikari should be healed up by then, maybe he would be up to a little trip.

* * *

_

The surgery wasn't a real surgery per say. In fact, no cutting, or medication was applied. What they did do was strap a large cylindrical contraption around his leg. Apparently it was explained to him that the device would rapidly increase the speed it took to heal. Ritsuko said it was based on the same principles of what they used to heal the Evangelions so fast.

What they did not tell him was the pain. His leg felt as if it was on fire the entire time, and they would not give him any of that precious painkiller, saying the painkiller would cause the machine to malfunction. Right now, Shinji did not care. It hurt.

A day had passed, and Shinji gone through three treatments of it. Luckily he did not have to use it all the time. Only about three to four hours, twice a day. Every time they removed the device, Shinji could tell a huge difference with the way his leg felt.

It was between those time right now. Ritsuko being kind to him lately hooked up a two way portable radio in Shinji's room that was directly connected to Al. Unfortunately Al did not get to talk as much as the two would have liked. Al would constantly have to shut down or reboot or run maintenance programs that would take up all his time.

"Why do you not do this Ritsuko?" Shinji asked referring to the contraption on his leg.

"Your bodies young. Mine is old and needs to heal more naturally. Besides, my chest and leg still hurt where they were shot, so don't be thinking you are the only one in pain." They did hurt Ritsuko, but she had recovered enough to return to work. Ritsuko did leave out that she might never walk again.

"You ready for this Shinji?" Chris asked the brown haired boy, trying to change the subject, but unknowingly bringing it back to the beginning.

"No." Shinji replied.

"Perhaps some music would suffice. It has calmed you down before." Al suggested.

"Can you do that for me Al?"

"Not at the moment. The memory banks where that data was stored was destroyed. I am merely suggesting it to Doctor Akagi and Mr. Dangerheart. Which reminds me. Can you be sure to restore those functions Doctor Akagi? I myself had acquired a taste for a type of music called 'Metal'"

"Sure thing Al." Ritsuko said as she plugged more wires in and adjusted settings. "Wait. Metal?"

"Some help you are." Shinji mumbled to Al.

"Yes." Al continued to Ritsuko, ignoring Shinji's comment, "Especially 'Heavy Metal' from the nineteen eighties through the early nineteen nineties. A couple of technicians who have been constructing my new main frame have introduced me to it. I particularly like a Mr. Osbourne and any band that is classified as a 'Hair Band'."

"Hey Doc. Can you stop for a moment?" Chris asked. "I want to ask Shinji something real quick."

Ritsuko stopped. She turned her chair around to stare at Chris. "Go ahead, but refrain from calling me Doc."

"Shinji. How did you survive the bombings in Japan?"

Shinji thought about that. It was a closely guarded, until forgotten, secret. He and Al both decided to not talk about again, since they could not duplicate what happened. The only people who knew besides Shinji and Al, was Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke. Of course it was one of his many questions for Ritsuko.

"Shinji. I suggest we tell them." It was Al.

Shinji looked at Chris. Then he turned his attention to Ritsuko. "Ritsuko. Can I ask you a question first?"

"Sure Shinji." She moved herself into a more comfortable sitting, to hear his story.

"Can..." Shinji started. "Can Al produce an AT field?"

Ritsuko waited a moment in thought before continuing. "Like how?"

"Like an Eva. The orange shield."

Again she was silent. In thought. After a moment that was much longer then the last she answered. "No. He should not be able to."

Shinji laid back down, not satisfied with her answer. "I swear Ritsuko. During the bombings me and Al produced an AT field. And we held it up until the bombings stopped and we could get to Nerv Second Command."

"You sure Shinji?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can ask Touji, the fourth child. You remember him? He was there."

"I agree with Shinji Doctor Akagi. At that time, I felt nothing my sensors could have been able to pick up or generate. It too is a mystery to me."

Ritsuko began working on Shinji's leg device again. "I'll look into it, but Al is a machine, and should not be able to." She turned to look at Chris. "However, due to the circumstances it would be best if this conversation did not leave this room."

"Yeah." he agreed, "I feel the same."

"Good." Ritsuko gave Chris another smile, which he politely returned to her. Again Shinji took notice of this.

"Stop that." Shinji said.

Both looked away from each other as if their hand had been caught in the cookie jar. "Stop what?" Chris questioned.

Shinji laid his back down and stared at the ceiling. "That look you to give each other. It gives me the creeps."

Once he said that Ritsuko flipped the switch on the device. Shinji let out a half scream as he was not ready for the device to be turned on. Curses flowed from his mouth as Al tried to calm him, and the other two left.

* * *

Jim excuses himself from the dinner table as he walked into the nearby kitchen to take the private phone call. Once making sure he was far enough away from the other occupants of the house to hear, he began talking.

"What is it Aaron?" He said seriously, hiding his hatred for the man.

"I'm just checking up. Need to know what is going on there."

"You called for that?! I am not in a position to talk right now. If you have something really important to tell me, tell me."

"Alright, here is the real reason I called. Have you received any word on Shinji Ikari?"

"Hold on." Jim said as a girl walked into the room. She walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a cold drink.

Jim knew the girl was very observant and quickly acted as if he was searching for a pen and paper. He kept this up, until she left. Though she never made eye contact with him, Jim knew she was watching him. He had to be careful around her. Even though she had an extremely unique characteristics, the albino girl could easily hide herself in plain view. A lot of times he would enter a room and not even realize her unique blue hair for quiet some time.

Once gone he continued. "Everyone here thinks he is still dead. I heard that you had him. Did you loose him?" His last sentence was sarcastic.

Aaron's voice was a little more then pissed off. "You are pushing it Jim. Yes, Ikari got away, and we have no idea where he is. But we know where he is heading."

"Don't tell me you are coming here?"

"I received a call from the President of the United States requesting an audience with him, to discuss the attack on my forces that caused Ikari to escape. In a few days I will meet with him. He gave me the choice of the location, and I chose Houston."

_I don't want you here._ "Are you sure. Houston is a place where you have very little power. Sounds like you set your self up for a trap."

"Maybe, but that does not matter. I want you and those three and be there at the meeting."

"What! Why?"

"Ikari will go to where they are. If I have them, then I have Ikari."

"Your really serious old man."

"Oh and Jim." Burr continued, "I have a package coming in. I had it forwarded to Houston, but looks like I wont be there in time to get it. Be sure to get and bring it to me. Came all the way from California if you know what I mean. Keep it safe, but be sure not to open it. Especially around the first child."

Jim knew all about what happened to Shinji and the Lilith clone. In fact he knew of everything till up to a week ago. He knew especially what Burr was planning. This knowledge, and the comment about the first child, led him to the conclusion of what was the package. "This is a one way trip isn't it?"

"You're not a fool Jim."

_You idiot. Your going to try again. He would never except that thing. Especially now, that he knows the truth._ "What if the original comes into contact with 'it'?"

"Does not matter. In fact, it would be better if the original was destroyed. Just to take away his options. Of course that depends on who you mean is the original."

Jim sighed heavily. Maybe this could work in his favor. Getting the President and Burr in one place is perfect for him. He had to be careful though. Jim knew Burr had men watching him, and a lot of the men under his command don't share his views on the leader. "Alright."

"I'll call you with more information at another time. Just make sure you four are there. Soon we will have all the riches of the world. Everything you can possibly dream of, you will be able to have. Don't disappoint me." Burr terminated his call.

"Yeah." Jim answered, seemingly to the ring tone. He followed and hung the phone up. This was bad for him. Everything he had planned was now ruined, but it could also work out for him. That is the only reason he is going along with it.

Getting back into his character facade, he made his way back to the three girls, who were at the table seemingly fighting, but in fact was their way of getting along.

* * *

I** had a little free time over the weekend and since I had so many good reviews I decided to hurry and write this chapter.**

**I apologize if I lead on that this story was over. What I meant was I am already planning the sequel and will begin ounce this one is over, and was adjusting the end of this fic to accommodate the sequel. You'll know what I mean if you keep reading when the second adventure begins.**

**Ritsuko was originally going to die. But I realized that she was the only one that knew how to fix Al, and it would be best if she lived. Actually when I was first planning this fic, she was going to end up in America first, and meet Shinji along with the other three. Also, she is the only one who could explain certain things, so I kept her alive.**

**About time someone noticed Aaron Burr. For people who do not know American history, Aaron Burr tried to over through the government, I think in the 1800's. Not sure, need to look that up. The President's name was going to be Hamilton, and Burr was going to kill him as a joke, but plan's have changed and I abandoned that idea.**

**And for Misato and Rei fans, you won't be disappointed in the up coming chapters. Especially Rei fans. Just don't expect any Shinji and Rei, or Shinji and Misato getting it on. This is still a ShinjiXAsuka fic. Even though she will not be in it until the end.**

**Also I have had people telling me I need a proof reader. If any one is interested, tell me. I was never good at English in school. Luckily I do not have to take it in college. I would gladly like some help.**

**There is also a link on my profile page that will direct you to a site with concept pictures of Al.**

**One last thing. I have no idea if the A310 is an uni-body. If anyone knows, I would appreciate it if they told me.**


	9. A ride better than sex

**Shadows**

**ch. 9

* * *

**

This being the fourth day he had been up, Shinji was ready to leave. The treatments on his new leg were all done. In fact, aside from the scar that wrapped around it, he could not tell that is was not the original. Being a direct clone of that body part, it was a perfect match. And the weird machine they used on it forced it to fully heal in just two days.

Now Shinji was all well, and just waiting on Al. Ritsuko and Chris, along with Al, and a few technicians decided to stop telling Shinji the progress and let it be a surprise.

So in all, Shinji was bored. Really bored. There was a stash of old video games and video game systems to mess around with at the base. Apparently Chris likes to hold monthly matches or tournaments between fellow colleagues, with different games every month. One game he found fun, called Guitar Hero.

He would also watch old reruns of American TV shows. But only what was in the computers data banks. He admitted that Saturday Night Live skits were funny, but could only hold his interest for an hour or so.

Aside from that he had very little to do other than sleep, and he was tired of sleeping. He could not leave the base. It was underground so it had no windows to see out of. He was allowed to go to the mess hall and eat, and that was about it.

So in all, Shinji was bored. Really bored. And Chris knew this.

At first Chris gave all the news they knew of the three girls to Shinji. They were still living together in a single house. Misato just ended a relationship with a big breakup apparently. But in all, not much more then Shinji already knew. They were trying to stay out of the lime light and live a normal life, Shinji guessed.

Chris on the other hand had business to do. Trouble was starting, and he was the one in position to stop it. At first he was to handle it like he always did, but after seeing Shinji laying there, bored out of his mind, Chris had an idea.

"Hey Shinji."

Shinji turned away from the little TV he had in the room. Even Saturday Night Life reruns could not pass the time faster.

"Want to go on a little trip?"

Shinji started to get up. He didn't care, but just wanted to get out of there. "Where to?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit. Come on."

Chris led Shinji, back toward the area where Al's body was being developed. They got on the same elevator as before, but instead of going down, Chris had the elevator go up.

Once the elevator stopped, Chris led Shinji around a corner and through a door that led to a hanger. It was a dark room, the hanger. A large dark room. Lights were not on, making the room very black, but Shinji could make out something rather large taking up a lot of space in the room.

They went to a small control station. "Here we go." Chris said as he flipped a switch.

The lights in the room flipped on with a load clank as each one individually lit up. The room that Shinji thought was big, was much larger then he thought. It went on for what seemed like meters and meters. The room seemed to keep going.

In front of Shinji was a large, black, airplane. It was triangle shaped, a delta wing design. It seemed to flow with smooth curves and sharp ends. Though not recognizable, one could tell where heavy design elements came from. If Kensuke were there he would comment first at how awesome it is, but then at how it looked like a scrunched up B-2 Spirit bomber.

"What is it?" Shinji asked.

Chris walked forward and held out his hands to present the aircraft to Shinji. "Remember when I told you that we where your insurance?"

Shinji thought a moment. He vaguely remembers Dangerheart saying something around those lines, in Tennessee. "No."

Chris threw his hands and head down, and sighed. "Your ruining it Shinji."

"I'm sorry."

Chris stood up straight and looked Shinji straight in the eye, his enthusiasm gone. "When I told you we where watching you when you where in Nerv. When I said we all know who you are?"

Realization struck Shinji. "Oh yeah. I remember now."

"Well this was your insurance policy. The United Nations put all their hope and money in the Eva program in Japan. America did not believe in the Eva program, but us getting involved would be in violation of laws and we'd get in big trouble. So we were on stand-bye during every Eva sortie, during every angel attack." Chris let out a little chuckle. "Let me tell you, you kids really scared us with the fourteenth and sixteenth angels. In fact with the fourteenth, if you had not shown up in about twenty seconds, we where going to take out the angel."

Shinji remain quiet as he listened. Chris went on. "There are many version of this craft, but this one is known as the AFB-91. The Attack Fighter Bomber 91. Sometimes called 'True Angel', but most people refer to the plane with it's first and original name. I give you the Aurora."

"Wait. The Aurora?" Shinji remembered Kensuke talking about the plane or a plane with a similar name. He remembered it being a myth.

"The most expensive, and secret airplane in the world. One plane alone could equal the cost of an Evangelion. Though never truly tested against an angel, it did out perform Eva's in simulations performed by a Magi."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh. I am. You see, this plane had a rather rough life, being canceled, and brought back, then canceled again. Second impact and the dead sea scroll's brought this baby back to life. Originally designed for surveillance, it was abandoned in favor of spy satellite's and unmanned aircraft. But once Antarctica blew up, it was brought back and modified to battle the angels."

"How would it battle the angels?"

"It would fly in real fast, and strike the target, killing it, before the angel could generate an AT field. Though untested and in the prototype phase, we do have a missile, that theoretically could penetrate right through an AT field. But we really did not have anything to test it on, since info on the Eva's or anything that could generate an AT field, was a closely guarded secret at Nerv."

The plane did look cool Shinji thought. Looked more like a space ship, then a plane. Looked fast and expensive. Shinji was not big on airplanes, but he had to admit, this one was the coolest one he had seen.

Looking away from the plane and down the hanger he noticed this was not the only one. The room was filled with similar aircraft. Over twenty of these Aurora's all appeared to be on stand by, awaiting their time to be activated.

Chris continued proudly as if the plane was his own son. "They call the F-22 and F-15's air superiority aircrafts, but in reality this is the only one. Fastest airplane ever to fly, it can reach speed's of up to Mach 18, but slow down to engage in a dog fight. Best handling plane I have ever flown. And nearly one-hundred percent stealthy. Though at high speeds it looses that advantage, it gains another, for no plane or missile can keep up with it."

Shinji got up closer to it. It wasn't black, but a real dark gray. The metal panels looked more like layered paper then metal, and lay along the body more like skin. "Why are you showing me this?"

Chris smiled. "Suit up, your going for a ride."

* * *

Shinji sat in the third seat of the aircraft. Why it needed a third seat he did not know. Chris took the second, weapons control and co-pilot. Another man who seemed to be real kind and cool took the pilots seat. Shinji himself sat between the two, and a little behind them.

The seat's and suit he wore where weird. Odd to say the least. His helmet was locked into place on the seat, not allowing him to move it much. Controls, which he had been instructed to not touch where all down by his fingers. He could operate all of them without even moving is hands. Just his fingers.

The plane left the run way, vertically Shinji noted. Right now, they were flying at a relatively slow speed., slowly leaving the hidden base.

The pilot talked to Shinji through his helmets radio. "Hey kid. Your the third child right?"

Shinji looked over to Chris for an answer. Chris knew and replied to Shinji. "It's okay. He's with me." Truth was Chris chose this pilot for his skill, and his opinions on the government and the children from Nerv.

After a bit of hesitation Shinji answered. "Yes."

"Oh! Dude! I totally called it! Do you mind if I get your autograph? I mean I am a big fan! BIG FAN!"

Chris was having a hard time holding back his laughter as Shinji did not know what to say. "I'm sorry, but I am 'dead'. And I would really like it if everyone thought I was dead now."

"No,no,no. It's okay. I'll just say that I got it before you died. Please!?"

Chris waved at Shinji to go on. "Alright, ounce we get back."

"OH YEAH! Wait until I show the kids this. And then there is the wife, oh and not to forget the neighbors. Plus church, and the comedy club."

Chris gave out a fake cough to get the pilots attention.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just the wife and kids." The pilot calmed down and began to look more serious. Before Chris or Shinji could correct the pilot he began. "Alright. Hold on to your butts."

The pilot then began adjusting setting for the plane, using touch screen controls. "Alright Shinji." Chris said through his helmets microphone, "Ready for the world most expensive thrill ride?"

Shinji did not get to answer as he was thrown back into his seat. Shinji had never felt such force push him back. The plane rocketed forward, reaching speeds so high and so quickly that it seemed impossible. Shinji heard screams through his helmet. Not screams of pain, but screams of joy and pleasure. Of fun. Screams like one has on a roller coaster.

But it was not only fast, but rough. Shaking as hard as the plane was, Shinji immediately was fighting the urge to throw up. Not even the Eva's caused him to do so. LCL has, but that was different.

"Hey Shinji." it was Chris, "Use the barf tube if you have too. No shame in it. Even the best pilots who have done this many time's still throw up on this ride. Another thing I forgot to mention. Just lean your head back. Don't want the G-forces to snap it."

Shinji tried to answer, but just stayed still. The last statement was startling. Looking out the window he could no longer see brown. No brown or green. Out the window was nothing, but two blue blur's. One dark and greenish, and one very light. "Why is it blue?"

"What outside? It's the ocean." Chris yelled.

"The ocean! But just a minute ago we where in Texas!"

"Hold on!" The pilot yelled. Another huge force threw Shinji back. It was like being shot out of a bullet, that was already flying in air. The vibrations got heavier and loader. And finally after he did so good to hold it in, Shinji let all the food he still had go.

Shinji did not know how much time had past, but soon, another forced pushed the plane back and Shinji forward, slowing the aircraft down. In reality only around seven minutes had past since the pilot engaged the engine.

"OH YEAH!" the pilot yelled once the Aurora began to slow down, "THAT IS BETTER THEN SEX!"

Now out the window was green. Some brown but more green. As they slowed Shinji could make out land. Forests and rivers and valleys. Also while they slowed down, he felt weird, and slightly dizzy.

"Don't worry Shinji. You'll get over it in a minute." Chris said, no longer yelling through the headset, but talking normally.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked.

The pilot was the one who answered. "Coming up on North Korea." he then turned to Chris, "Target is almost in sight."

"Wait! Korea!" Shinji yelled.

"Yeah." Chris answered. "Some radical nationalist, and American haters got their hands on a nuclear bomb. So we are going to destroy it."

Though they were moving at a 'slow' speed, it was still a blur to Shinji. The pilot pointed out something to Chris with his hand.

In response Chris locked on and fired a missile. The missile it self was fast and quickly destroyed the bunker where the war head was being hidden. "We do this stuff all the time."

Doing a turn around they made another pass, and confirmed that the target was destroyed. "Alright ready?" Chris asked after he confirmed the objection was completed.

Shinji knew immediately what he was talking about. He closed his eyes and held on, "Just do it."

Chris and the pilot laughed. "Hold on!" With that the engines flared up again, and the plane flew back to base, at the same incredible speeds.

* * *

The flight lasted about a half hour. As soon as the plane landed and entered the hanger it went through a wash cycle. Not to clean the aircraft, but to cool it. After a flight at that speed, the metal of the plane would be red hot.

Unfortunately for Shinji, the cycle was to long. Since the plane was red hot they could not leave until the cycle passed. And the first thing Shinji wanted to do was abandon the Aurora.

"Here." Chris handed Shinji a wash rag.

Shinji removed his helmet and used the rag to clean the barf from his face. It was disgusting, but both Chris and the pilot had to do the same.

"Have a good flight Shinji?"

Shinji did not say anything. His face did the talking. Saying I hate you for this.

"Well get used to it. A lot of the technology used for this plane is being used in Al." Chris started unzipping his uniform. After seeing this Shinji did the same.

"Same technology used in Al?"

"Well, scaled down versions. You can say this plane is Al's big brother. I'll just let Ritsuko explain it to you later."

Shinji stopped listening and preceded to wash his face. Chris continued. "Now you know what I do. I have to destroy any threats against this country, inside and out. We use the Aurora's because we have to act fast these days and no other country knows we have them. Like, those Koreans can say that it was us who bombed them just now, but they have no way of proving it. If we use STAR WARS then it would be like us declaring that we attacked them, and if we used stealth bomber like the B-2. Well, the Aurora can fly around the world on one tank. After third impact we lost all of our air force bases and military establishments outside of the US, so there is currently no way of refueling a stealth bomber for a return trip."

Shinji did not answer. Truth he was not listening. All he could say was not an answer to Chris's statement, but what was on Shinji's mind. "I want to lay down."

* * *

Shinji walked down to the Aurora hanger. It had been almost a full day since the flight, and Shinji was not particularly hoping for another ride.

He was alone. Nobody was accompanying him. Chris gave him clearance and people were at all ends of the halls directing him to where they wanted him to go, so he had little choice to where he was going, but it was still awkward.

He entered the hanger where a group of people were waiting for him. About fifty people in all. Once he entered he was the center of attention. He was a little 'scared he would say' when he entered and everyone was watching him.

Out of the crowd Chris came by and grabbed Shinji by the shoulder. He laughed a little and forced Shinji to the true center of attention.

In the hanger, sitting right in front of the Aurora, was a black 1973 Alpine A310. Or to be more precise, what looked like one. "Al!"

"Good day Shinji. It's good to see you again."

Shinji turned back to Chris who was now standing next to Ritsuko. "Is he done?"

"Yes. Take a look Shinji."

Shinji began circling the car. Al looked almost exactly as he did before. But better. The paint or armor coating was silky smooth, far better then before. They did a good job getting the proportions right with Al. He looked the same, but like he was brand new. Which he was.

One thing was different with his outer appearance. At the rear of Al was what appeared to be large vents right under his rear bumper. "What is this?" Shinji asked.

Chris walked forward with a child like gleam in his eyes. "That is a pulsejet Pulse Wave Detonation Engine. A scaled down version of the same engine used for the Aurora."

Ritsuko picked up where Chris left off, "Al can now reach speeds well above the sound barrier. The engine does use a methane based gas, so you only have a limited time to use it before you run out. Also at speeds like that it gets dangerous, but in a strait line, nothing would be able to catch you. The methane gas only powers the pulsejet, not Al. Al will continue to be powered by an N-2 reactor as before."

Shinji made his way to the interior. The seats were the same tan color, the drivers seat was the same one in the last Al. The computers on the dashboard all looked new. Same set up, but cleaner, and all the screens were LCD screens instead of the small projector screens Al had before.

"We also added a new set of weapons." Ritsuko said. "He has a laser system similar to what he had before, but now has the ability to fire behind him."

Chris came over and pressed a button on the drivers console. "But not every thing is laser's." Shinji watched the front of Al as a gatling gun popped out of the front grill. "We have added a smaller version of same gun used on the F-15 and F-22."

"Al is now roughly ten time stronger and tougher then he was before. He is faster and better armed."

"Now Shinji." Chris had him sit in the 'pilot seat' and began explaining some of the controls. Shinji was lost in his instructions. Not that Chris was hard to understand. In fact Chris talked with very basic edicut, but he talked so fast that Shinji was having a hard time keeping up. Also English not being Shinji's main language slowed him down even further.

"But I'll let you discover most of his new feature's yourself." Chris finished his little talk.

Shinji took his eyes away from the new dash and looked at all the people smiling at him. Ritsuko was the one who stood out and talked to him. "Now Shinji, you can finally finish your trip."

"Can I go now?" That was all that was really on Shinji's mind. He had been cooped up to long, and had been halted on his journey for far to long.

"Almost Shinji." Chris answered. "These are for you." Chris then pulled out new body armor for Shinji to wear along with his M8 and extra ammunition. Last but not least he pulled out Shinji's Korth revolver's.

Shinji grabbed the two gun's. Chris continued talking, "We found them during the raid." Shinji looked them over. They were buffed up to a brilliant shine, but had many scratches and dings from previous use. "We also made plenty of the special bullet's it's uses, so you have plenty of bullet's to shot."

Shinji transfered the weapons and bullets to the interior of Al. Chris threw his arm around Shinji. "Now, I'm tired of having you around, lets get you out of here."

* * *

Shinji finished his good bye's to the people and dressed himself into appropriate attire; leather black jacket, black pants, and a white t-shirt. Once Chris gave him directions to Houston the two were off.

"Hey Al." Shinji started after a few hours of driving. He had been studying the map Chris gave him while Al was in control. He was at the Texas-New Mexico border, and the directions he was given were guaranteed to cut his trip down to six to eight hours. They were closer then they expected. But it was late and they would probably take a full day instead.

"Yes Shinji."

"Ritsuko said that you can go really fast now."

"Affirmative. She specified a 683 percent increase in speed, but unfortunately it would waste gas."

"How much gas?"

"I carry enough for about a half hour of continuous use. I recommend using it in short bursts since we have no way of refueling."

_A half hour_, Shinji thought. It was more then he thought Al would hold. "So want to try it?"

"I have been a little curious as to how my new functions will actually perform. I do not recommend going as fast as we can. At higher speeds even I will be unable to control myself."

Shinji really did not pay attention to what Al said. He already had his mind set. Foundling around he found the switch that Chris showed him before. Labeled Hyper Co-op Mode, with a blink of the eye Shinji switched it over.

Al's body under went a change. Panels moved outward as the four wheels moved out from under Al's wheel wells to make a bigger wheel base. Al's nose moved forward and tilted at slight angels to make a more aerodynamic shape. The rear of pulse wave detonation engine stayed put, but the front of Al opened up to show the turbine and the rest of the pulsejet engine.

Instantly Shinji could tell a difference with Al's characteristics. The ride became extremely rough as Al's suspension tightened to allow them to use the motor.

On the floor board, right next to Shinji's seat were an e-brake would normally be, a handle popped up with a little red button, that said 'Go Baby Go' on it.

Shinji over saw the transformation. "Dang Al. Looking good."

"Shinji, in this state I can obtain a fifteen percent increase in speed without the pulsejet activated. However I can reach an eighty percent increase in acceleration."

"Really?"

"Yes. But in this form my armor is less protective, leaving us open for attack, or susceptible to heavy damage if we get involved in an accident. We should use this form wisely."

Shinji tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Since it was in essence co-op mode, he was driving with Al's help. He also tightened his seat belt. Grasping the handle with the red button Shinji was prepared to 'fly'.

"Ready Al?"

"Just press the little red button."

Shinji did as told, and what was felt was a similar sensation to when he flew in the Aurora. Just not as powerful, but still fast. The land scape began to blur by as Al did nothing but go faster and faster.

Shinji looked at his speedometer. It was digital, so it could not red line, but just as Shinji thought he was nearing one hundred miles an hour (Al was still in English standard) he was closer to two hundred. Al nearly hit the four hundred mile mark, before Al shut the engines down, claiming to dangerous to go much faster.

* * *

Ritsuko sat in the dark and desolated cafeteria. It was night now, and only people stuck with the night shifts were awake. But there was no night shifts in this part of the building, allowing Ritsuko to be alone with her thoughts. Well, she thought she was alone.

Chris became thirsty and came in for a drink. Upon seeing her, he thought about forgetting the drink and leaving her alone, knowing that he would be unable to prevent a conversation from forming. He always wanted to talk, but she looked as if she really did not want to at the moment.

But his thirst was bad. And he liked talking to her especially.

"Why are you awake?" Chis asked. He immediately moved to the drink fountain and fulled up a paper cup with coke.

Ritsuko turned her head slowly and stared at his eyes. "Just thinking."

"About what?" He sat down at the table with her. He would make it quick, not to annoy her to much.

Ritsuko let out a sigh saying she was not sure herself. "You remember when Shinji told us how he survived the bombings?"

Chris thought it over. "I remember he changed the subject to Al producing an AT field. He never answered my question."

Ritsuko diverted her eyes to stare at the unknown behind Chris. "I ran some test on Al without him knowing. You know that Al's main processor, and all the Magi's main processors, are clones of human brains."

"I know something like that. They use both a clone of a human brain and conventional hardware. Al's was destroyed wasn't it, but his hard disk's that housed his memory banks were left okay, letting us recover him."

"We have been able to clone human bodies and body parts, but have been unsuccessful with making a living clone with out angel DNA."

Chris looked at her oddly. He knew what she was talking about. "What are you getting Doctor Akagi?"

"At first I thought it was something Al leaned as he was still Casper. I thought he gained these attributes when he was invaded by the 11th angel. But now I have no idea."

"What are you saying?"

"Al has developed something that resembles a soul. How? I do not know, but he is fully capable, along with Shinji's cooperation, to produce an AT field, just as an Eva can."

Chris leaned back in his chair. Shocked, and confused. Perhaps this meeting will be longer then he thought. "But he is a machine."

Ritsuko stayed with an unemotional tone and demeanor. She moved her hand and reset her chin on it. "I know. I can't explain it. It's not a human soul, but is similar. Like an angels soul, but Al's 'soul' has little in common with an angels soul."

Silence was brought up in the dark room. Both just staying with there thoughts. It was Ritsuko who finally broke the silence, a few minutes later. "But now that Al is gone, I have no way of researching it. But I doubt I would if he was around."

Chris looked at her quizzically. "You don't want to?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "I am sick of studying and literally tampering with souls. It's part of my past that turned the world into what it is now. Frankly, I am going to leave Al alone." She turned to look at Chris. "You and I are the only one's who know about this. I did not record this. And I do not plan to."

Chris knew what she was telling and asking him. "Don't worry. Your finding dies here in this room." He smiled weekly. Again he would keep secrets between him and her.

She smiled back at him. "Thank you."

Chris thought about it a little longer before deciding to go. It was late and he needed to get his beauty sleep. He got up from his seat and began to leave. "Night Doctor."

Ritsuko knew it was late and she need to go to bed, but she just couldn't. Guess she got used to stay awake for days on end during the evangelion project. She decided she was going to stay a little longer.

"Oh." Chris said as he turned around at the door. "I have a little trip coming up, and I want you to come with me. It's a business trip, but it would help if you came."

"Where too?" Ritsuko asked.

"Houston." Chris said and left the room.

"Wait! Houston!" Ritsuko then began chasing after Chris.

* * *

**Okay here is the latest chapter. Personally, I think this is one of the worst written ones I have done. I just got bored with it. I had a really good idea for the next chapter and that was all I could think about, and I could not pay as much attention to this one as I could. I thought if I don't update it now, then I never would.**

**I've had a rough time over the past few months. College takes up so much time. I also had a lot of family problems that have taken away my time from this. **

**Everything about the Aurora is stuff I found while researching it, plus stuff I made up. And I know the practical and physical limitations that do not allow that engine to be placed in a car, but I don't car. It's cool. Besides, no-one whines about the Michael Keaton Batmobile, where the pilot seat is in the middle of the jet engine (Batman would die if he really drove that car".**

**Hopefully next chapter will be up soon. It's going to be more of a parody chapter and a throw back to the beginning of this story. He will be in Houston soon.**

**And that is it for now. Now please review. If nobody reviews I get upset and the time between updates gets longer.**


	10. The highway combatant

**Shadows**

**ch. 10**

"You are not!" Shinji reclaimed to Al.

"Yes I am Shinji. Doctor Akagi and the engineers were able to salvage more of my original frame then intended. They kept the correct identification, and enough parts for me to legally be considered restored, rather then a new car."

"So your telling me that this body is the same one as before?"

"No I am not Shinji. I am telling you that enough of me was kept. Most notable the serial number stamps and identification papers. Let me put it to you this way. A lot of cars due not have uni-body constructions. If their body is replaced over the same frame, the car is whatever the car that frame was."

_This is a dumb conversation Shinji thought._ "I don't understand what you are saying."

"What I was merely stating was that I may have a new body, but I am still the same car that was once under the ownership of Misato Katsuragi. I am still her old car."

"I don't know. Sounds to me like your telling yourself what you want to hear."

"Regardless of your beliefs on this matter, what I said is legally back by the law."

Shinji sighed, "Well, I don't think that the law really means much in the automotive department lately."

"I am telling you Shinji. I am still the same A310 Alpine if you want to believe it or not."

"I don't know. Sounds like a mistake being corrected to help the plot later on." Shinji ended the conversation.

They were coming up on a town called Temple which was slightly south of Waco. Chris had given them instructions to get to Houston, but due to road conditions, they had to take a longer route. Which was fine to them, as long as they got there. And Al still took his sweet time.

Shinji let out a yawn while stretching his legs. Shinji looked out the window. It was greener then he thought. A nice change from the more desert west Texas. Not far up the road was a town.

"Hey Al. I want you to stop in the next town."

"What ever for Shinji?"

"I'm hungry."

"If you are hungry I have a large selection of rations on board. But you already know that. Is it that you prefer a cooked meal?"

Shinji rubbed his aching stomach. "Yeah. You know, Chris was nice, but I've had better food in a hospital then I had at that base."

"I wouldn't know Shinji."

"Yeah, yeah." Shinji turned Al into manual and took him into town.

The town resembled close to a ghost town. The center street was the only part of the town that had any sign of life. On the street were only a few cars, that from the looks of them, were using what ever parts they could to make them work. Most of the world was like that. Chevy's would use Honda parts and Fords would use Toyota parts. No regard to former safety features. Cars now would be missing bumpers, glass, and whatever you could think. But as long as it ran, that was all a car was about now.

Shinji parked Al right in front of the door of the only restaurant in town. Shinji strapped on his Korth revolvers, and also made sure his new P229 (Chris gave him a new silver one) was loaded and put it in it's holster. After what had happened lately he was not going to take any chances.

"Alright Al. You know what to do. Stay here and keep an eye on the place." Shinji held up his cell phone and put it into his pocket. "Call me if you think any thing is going wrong."

"Will do Shinji."

Shinji closed the drivers door. No need to lock it, and proceeded inside the restaurant.

The restaurant was done in an old western style, fitting for the time and area. It even had the old western doors. Shinji pushed the two doors open and slowly walked into the main room. Inside it was decorated with all furnished oak. In the corner was a pool table and in another corner was was card playing tables. The restaurant was filled with customers.

When Shinji walked in all eyes were on him. People stopped playing their games and watched him as he made his way to the bar counter. The world stood still as Shinji walked across the wooden floor.

He sat in a seat between two people. As he sat down, the two men, who looked rather rough and knew how to handle them self's moved as far away from him as they could. Shinji was oblivious to this, but did realize that he was being watched.

As he sat down a chair at the end of the bar fell on the ground. Shinji adverted his eyes just in time to see a small child, a boy, run out through the back door.

Shinji let it slide as he turned to the bar tender. After perusing the menu that was hanging on the wall he called the bartender over. "I'd like a cheeseburger with everything on it."

The bartender walked backwards away from Shinji. "As you wish Frank." He said with a voice full of fear.

"Frank?" Shinji asked dumbfounded.

Before anyone could say anything, a door to the side flew open and the small child entered along with a man. The man was huge. Giant shoulders, with long flowing hair that was slightly curled. He had an eye patch over one eye, and wore a black skin tight shirt. He also had black and white zebra paints and in his hand was a large sub machine gun with a silencer and a scope mounted on the silencer.

The man ran ahead of the boy and yelled out to the audience. "Where is he!"

Everyone in the building pointed to Shinji. The man made his way to Shinji. He moved his face close and began to scan the young Japanese man. After an awkward moment he turned away. "It's not him."

A sigh of relief was heard from everyone and games of pool and card games began almost immediately. "But that is his car!" someone yelled.

The man moved to the window and looked out. "No. Looks like it, but it's not." He moved away from the window and sat next to Shinji at the bar. He did not say a word.

Shinji observed the man. The bartender brought his food. "Sorry stranger. Thought you were someone else."

Shinji removed his hand from his gun holster. "Uh who?" He began picking at his burger.

The bartender leaned in close and almost whispered. "No-one knows his name, but around here, everyone calls him Furious Frank."

"Furious Frank?"

"Sshh. Not so load." He moved his hands and cleaned some drinking glasses. "We don't speak of him. He drives a car like yours, thats why we were all frightened."

"What about him?" Shinji pointed to the man to the burly man with the eye patch.

"Him? He's a bounty hunter. Goes by the name Viper Plissken. He's after the bounty on Franks head." The man did not turn his head to the two, but continued drinking from a huge container of alcohol. "Escaped from New York and went to LA. Then he escaped from their before settling down here. Don't know much else about him beside that though."

"Sp who is this Frank?" Shinji asked, not letting the topic go.

"He used to be a police officer here, but during a riot, his wife and kid were killed by a gang. He immediately chased them down and killed all of them. He seems to have lost all morals since then. Steals gas to keep driving, doesn't pay when he eats. He starts a lot of fights and has created fear in the towns people."

Shinji continued eating his hamburger while making friendly chit chat with the bartender. This continued till a load thump was heard next to Shinji.

Everyone turned to the source of the noise to see a passed out Viper Plissken laying with his back on the ground.

"What happened?" Someone asked, as people ran up and checked his pulse.

"Sorry. My fault." The bartender said. "He talks big, but can't hold his liquor. Take him to the back room and lay him down on a bed till he wakes up."

People did as he said and took the sleeping bounty hunter away.

It was around this time that Shinji received a phone call. Knowing it could only be Al he picked it up. "Yeah Al."

"Shinji I believe I have discovered the reason for the peoples misjudgment of yourself."

Shinji looked around. If luck would have it, everybody was either playing their previous games or paying attention to the retreating bounty hunter to notice Shinji talking on a cell phone. "You know who this Frank is?"

"I believe I was the cause for confusion."

"You?"

"Yes. My sensors have picked up another vehicle. A later model of the Renault Alpine A310, similar to myself. My data banks show it to be a 1981 model. It is equipped with different head lights then my self, but that is the only main distinction between myself and it. Which makes it hard to tell. I have been mistaken for an 81 before."

"Another Alpine, like your self?"

"A later model, but the same car. However my sensors have detected major modifications. It has apparently been converted to house the engine in the front of the car, rather then in the back, and has a large blower, apparently connected to a big block ford motor. The vehicles in bad shape, but the black color is the main source of confusion with it and myself."

_Well that explains some things._ "What is he doing?"

"Apparently getting a food to nourish himself."

_So he's just getting a bight to eat,_ Shinji thought. He really did not care about this man, but if the peoples reaction to him when they thought he was Frank told him anything, it was he should try to avoid any contact with this man. _Wait a minute._

Shinji then nearly screamed into the phone. "Al, this is the only restaurant in town."

Just then the main doors to the room flung open, almost flying off their hinges. A man dressed almost in all black leather walked in. His jacket was leather, his pants where leather, as was his boots. He wore a pair of black sun glasses and had silver spikes, buttons, and zippers all over his clothes. In his hand, leaning against his shoulder, he had a double barreled shot gun with the barrels nearly sawed off.

The reaction every one had in the bar was the exact same as when Shinji entered. Every one stopped what they were doing and watched in utmost fear as the man walked up to the counter, next to Shinji.

"Bartender." The man talked smoothly. "I'm looking for that no good bounty hunter, Plissken. Have you seen him?"

The bartender replied the opposite way Shinji was expecting him to. Instead of reveling that the man passed out an is sleeping in the back he nervously said, "No sir, I have not."

Shinji was a little puzzled at how a man who showed nothing but cowardice suddenly have strength of courage. But thinking about it, it was rather a funny irony that the bounty hunter got drunk and passed out just moments before the bounty arrived. 

"Who drives the Alpine?" The man yelled to the audience of the room.

Everyone, men, women, children and the like pointed to Shinji. Being ratted out with no remorse twice was more then enough for Shinji to want to leave.

Frank stared at him with the coldest eyes, "Nice car."

"Thanks." Shinji said. Slowly, just as a precaution he moved his hand nearer to his weapons.

Frank was a little stunned at Shinji's response. This was in part due to Shinji not stuttering when he talked to him. But Frank continued the friendly conversation. "What year is it?"

"A 1973, I think."

"Good year." Frank said and turned back to the bartender, "Bartender. I know you are hiding the bounty hunter here. Now I will give you to the count of three to go get him, or I start shooting."

"But Mister..." The bartender started.

"One." Frank pulled out his shotgun and proceeded to place one bullet in each of the guns barrels.

"...he's not here."

"Two." Frank raised the gun above his head, aiming at the ceiling. By this time everyone in the bar shuffled around and escaped into the street. This left just the three, Frank, the bartender, and Shinji.

The bartender himself tried to escape, but every way he turned, Frank would aim a pistol with his other hand, forcing the poor man to stay.

"I'm about to say the next number. Are you sure he is not here?" He put the gun right on the bartenders throat.

"Y..y..yes. I'm s..s..sure!"

Shinji was getting tired of this. "Why do you care?"

Both of the men turned to Shinji. The bartender with a look of fearing surprise and Frank with a look of 'what are you doing?'.

It was Frank who spoke, "This man has been hunting me for the past few weeks, and just this morning he attacked me in my sleep. Ruined my breakfast, so I have come to collect a meal."

_What was that?_ Shinji thought, _A really bad attempt at a one liner_.

"If a meal is what you want I will give you one free of charge." The bartender said.

"I don't literally want a meal! I meant it as a figure of speech!" Frank yelled.

Large crashes and sounds of furniture being thrown over clashed out in the small bar and Viper came tumbling through the back door.

"I got you now Frank!" Viper raised his gun and prepared to fire.

_Oh crap!_ Shinji immediately dove for cover, away from Frank.

Bullet fire from both Frank and Viper ripped the small bar to pieces. Glass bottles shattered, tables became like Swiss cheese, about the only thing the two were not able to hit were each other. Either it from Viper being drunk, or just a bad shot, but he could not land a hit on Frank. And Frank, well Frank just could not shoot the gun.

Shinji made it outside as the bartender ran down the desolate street. Shinji dove behind the black car parked in front of the door.

"Al, let me in."

No answer.

"Al!" Then Shinji looked at the car and realized that it was in fact not Al. _Must be the car that Al was talking about earlier._ The car was an Alpine, but had a huge blower sticking out of the hood, seeming to make the car front engine. It was black, but a beat up black. A paint job that looked to be many years old. It was dirty, but had huge side exhaust pipes. So big, that it looked that they would prevent the door from opening.

"I'm over here Shinji." Al's voice rang out above the gun fire. Seeing that Al was parked right next to the other Alpine, Shinji took no time entering the cockpit. "Are you okay Shinji?"

"I'm fine."

Before Shinji could say anything else Frank dove out of the building, jumped in his car, and sped of, hitting anything on the side walk, or what could conceivably be in his way.

And in a flash, Viper was behind him, firing off his gun at the retreating vehicle. It to no avail since he could not hit the car, but Viper jumped onto an old red crotch-rocket. Spun his tires, and continued his pursuit doing a high wheely.

Now the two where gone, it was dead silent in the street. It wasn't that everybody was hiding. No-one was near. Shinji and Al where the only two there. Even the bartender mysteriously disappeared.

"Are you well fed Shinji?" Al asked.

Shinji retreated from his gaze of pure WTF at what happened and answered Al. "Yeah."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lets leave." Shinji took manual control and proceeded to leave the small town.

"Shinji,what happened back there?" Al asked.

Shinji kept staring straight. "I don't know."

"I find it hard to believe that the two are highly feared among the public. They have received no prior fire arm training, as I could tell. Perhaps, people are more afraid of what damage the two cause then the two."

Shinji let out a small laugh as he turned into the main street leaving the town. "They were pretty bad shots."

"Both of them were incorporating a firing style known as 'gangster style', a very inefficient and inaccurate way to fire a weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"Gangster style is were the gun is tilted at a ninety degree angel. Most modern ballistic based weapons have what is called rifling done to the barrels. Rifling causes the bullet to spin making it more accurate, but also shoots the bullet out of the gun at a slightly upward angle to counter act gravity and allow the bullet to travel further."

Shinji sat back and listened to Al's lesson. It was common for Al to give out these kinds of lessons on a regular basis.

"When a gun is fired gangster style, rifling causes the bullet to fly side ways, not straight. And since it is not countering against gravity, then the bullet would fly to the ground very fast. Say you were shooting a gun gangster style with your right hand. The bullet would not travel straight, but go to the left and down. Both individuals were firing this way and thus, constantly missed each other."

Shinji thought it over. He had never shoot a gun like that. Maybe he would have to try and test to see if Al was right.

Shinji drove down a small two lane highway. It wasn't a very long trip. Just a few minutes of small talk between the two. But after a few moments they came to a motorcycle in the middle of the road.

Shinji got out of the car to closer inspect the wreckage. Didn't look like the driver lost control. It was smashed. More like it was ran into.

"I detect that the gas tank of the motor bike is near full. Also Shinji, my sensors indicate a human corps just right of you."

Shinji turned to were Al pointed out. Laying in the tall grass was the body of Viper Plisskin. Shinji walked closer to him. Sure enough, he looked dead.

"What do we do Shinji?" Al questioned.

Shinji got back up to his feet and dusted off his pants. "I don't know." He said as he walked back to the car. "I guess, just leave him."

Shinji was rounding back around to the drivers door, when Al voiced out in a slight alarm. "Shinji I detect a vehicle coming for us."

"Which way?" Shinji asked. Inside the city states it was common for automobiles to be functioning, but outside, here in the rough lands very few people had working cars. Actually gas was harder to find then cars.

"Straight ahead. I have identified the car. Shinji, it is the same vehicle drove by the man called Furious Frank."

Shinji squinted as he watched the black car with the enormous blower begin to take shape over the horizon. He was coming fast. Funny that everyone was trying to save gas, yet he wasted so much when he drove.

Shinji stayed outside, next to Al. He did keep his hand near his gun.

The black car came to screeching stop about a hundred feet away. Shinji could more clearly see the similarities with his car and Al. The Alpine driven by Frank began to rev it's engine, it's internal combustion engine claiming the fear it was trying to instill.

Shinji was not affected by it.

"Al. What is he doing?" Shinji asked with a hint of irritation.

"He appears to be challenging us. I would say duel, but I don't fully agree that two cars going head to head is a duel."

"Why?"

"Because I over power him so greatly. It's hardly a match. In fact I think we should just leave him, and be on our way."

The black roared again, this time making a slight 'jump' toward Shinji's direction.

"No." Shinji responded to Al. "I mean why does he want to fight us?"

"I have calculated the highest possible reason would be for gas."

Shinji cocked his head. "You mean automotive fuel? But you don't run off any."

"Yes I do not consume fuel. However it is unlikely that he knows that."

Shinji sighed. _Stupid Shinji. How could he have known that._ Shinji opened Al's door and took his seat. "I guess if he doesn't let us through, we'll have to make him." Shinji made sure Al was on co-op mode, rather then manual.

"My thoughts exactly."

The blown Alpine thrust forward screaming like a roaring lion. All piston's fired as the internal combustion engine was prepared to show why it was king. The American V8 was determined to prove why it was the master of it's domain. Why it ruled the street.

Al himself also thrust forward, but due to his advanced propulsion system, he more of rocketed forward, with only a fraction of his top speed. Unlike Frank's car, Al did not have an internal combustion engine, but his reactor was cleverly designed to emulate the sound created by a V8. To hide himself from suspicion, is what Ritsuko said. 'To be bad and kick anus' was what Chris said.

However Al was more like a tank. Built out of depleted uranium just like the M1 Abrams, and having all the previous armor that he had before, Al had very little to worry about. They could collide and Al would come out undamaged, yet freak accidents have happened before.

Both cars neared the other in this intense game of chicken. It was Shinji versus Frank. Alpine versus Alpine. Both cars traveled an invisible line toward the other vehicle.

Shinji moved the wheel slightly, just to move Al away from right in front of Frank. Frank stayed on track, winning the game, but as he was about to pass, Shinji spun Al inward, clipping the back of Franks car.

Frank did a slight spin, but regained control. He kept going straight and moved the car into a controlled spin, coming to face Shinji.

Both cars were once again staring each other down. Al had no damage, not even a scratch on his paint, due to the advanced super hard clear coat he had. The clear coat was an armor originally sprayed on top of the armor placed on the Evangelions. It being complemented by the depleted uranium underneath, meant Al was near invincible. In this situation at least.

Franks Alpine was another story. Rust showed it's ugly face and weakened the metal to where the rear tore off easily. From the rear one could see an axle in place of where the old engine used to be.

"Shinji. Why are you taking your time?" Al asked. Shinji could easily kill Frank with one laser shot or fill the car with bullet's, but Shinji was enjoying the game of chicken. A train against a truck was fun, if you were the train so to speak.

"I'm teaching him a lesson Al." Shinji said as he floored Al. Frank did the same and both cars quickly closed the gap between the two. "Besides, this won't take long."

This time Shinji did not leave the invisible line. He raised his speed and hit the car straight on. The impact was great, crippling the blown Alpine to the drivers cab before tossing it to the side.

Al was a heavy vehicle. Depleted uranium was heavy enough, and with the added weight of his weapons, a jet engine, four separate electric motors, one nuclear core, a refrigerator, a microwave, and a full list of features that could easily fill a thousand page book, Al was heavy. The impact on Al was barely felt.

Once Franks car was separated from the front of Al it rolled off the road into a small ditch. The car was whittled with dents and broken pieces of metal. It was totaled, beyond repair.

She lay upside down, with fuel falling out of her, but Frank was alive. He was hurt, but was able to crawl out of the drivers door to a near by rock. Breathing heavily the man supported himself.

A shadow was cast on the man. One in the human shape, blocking out the sun. Frank looked up to see Shinji looking down upon him. Frank squinted hard to focus on him, but his vision kept blurring. He laid his head down into his arm and let out a painful sigh.

Shinji did not say anything, but just looked at the man. He did not have any quarel with the man. Thats why he let him live. The man seemed nice to him back at the bar. Both had a passion for the same vehicle, and car guys usually get along. And Shinji did not know Franks story, but he could not let him keep doing what he was doing.

Shinji continued his silence and got back in his car. Frank watched as the black Alpine slowly drove away, as if mocking him to follow.

Frank stared as the car retreated. "Oh this won't be the last time we see each other." He began to laugh. "No. We'll meet again!"

Another shadow casted itself on him. A clicking noise sounded as a slide to a gun was cocked. Frank looked back up, and this time into the eye's of Viper Plissken. He smiled as the barrel was placed right against his head.

The towns people never heard from the two again. Of course neither was missed either. No one can be certain what happened between the two after Shinji left.

But one thing was for certain. Al's sensor's did not pick up a gun shot.

"Shinji." Al said through the quiet sound of the night.

Shinji himself was enjoying a couple of Al's new features that Chris installed. Namely the latest Playstation and X-box. Currently he was on the Playstation playing the newest Virtua Fighter. "What is it Al?" He asked as he had his female character perform a roundhouse kick to the muscularly exaggerated man.

"I just wanted to inform you to look out the windshield."

Shinji paused his game and looked. It was night, around two in the morning, and all was dark, but a speck of light up in the distance.

Shinji squinted hard and tried to focus. It was a town. _No, not a town , but a city._ It wasn't Dallas, they passed that city along time ago. Then it could only be one city. But it couldn't be. Shinji was not that lucky. Or was he. "Al, is that..."

"Yes Shinji." Al's monotoned voice spoke out, "It's Houston. We made it."

**Whew. Finally in Houston. To tell ya, this chapter was to be a through back to the earlier chapters. I had to have something happen, couldn't make the rest of the trip peaceful. Be sure to stick around for the next few chapters. Something big is about to happen.**

**robo864guy- Maya and the lieutenants are in Toronto with the rest of the survivors. They be back, but not any time soon.**

**And remember to review guys.**


	11. Finally home

I don't own Evangelion

**Shadows**

**ch.11**

The first thing that crossed through Shinji's mind, was how different everything was past the wall. It was 'normal'. What was 'normal' of the time before third impact. People went about their business, building their life's as they see fit. In side the city, people where in control of their destiny.

It took a few hours to get inside Houston, but this time they did it legally. Thanks to Chris, Shinji did not have to sneak in, but he did have to wait for what seemed like hours for the paper work to go through, for his new ID to be made, and Al identified. Chris gave Shinji the license for the weapons he had, thus allowing him to keep them during and after the check point.

It was early in the morning when he arrived, and he was set free on the streets around eight in the morning. Also given to him by Chris was the address to the Katsuragi home. In former Galveston, all the way on the other side of Houston.

It was during the drive through town that Shinji came to a revelation. All his life he had never really been in a large town, and enjoyed seeing one. Tokyo 2 was the largest city in Japan at the time after second impact, since all major towns, including Tokyo were destroyed. Okinawa was left in tact, but was quickly taken over by the American naval base there.

He had been to Boston, but that was late at night. He was in a hurry to leave that town, and was a little preoccupied to pay attention to it.

But Houston. For the last five years he had been trying to get here, and now he was finally in this magnificent town. Houston's wealth was evident from all angles. Roads were clean, building's still intact and functioning as business's. People walked around, criss crossing each other's path's as they went to work, to better their life. The grass was green, not brown.

Car's flooded the street. Unlike outside, the vehicles here were in good shape, most looking new or slightly used. This caused a problem, as streets were crowded, forcing Shinji's trip to Galveston to take even longer.

But Shinji's marvel of the city, and it's wealth could not prepare him for what was next. The time was now twelve. Noon, it had taken him four hours. He passed it many times, making sure he got the right place. Each pass he assured himself that it was the right place looking at the street signs and address's. Al unfortunately proved to be useless, claiming his schematic of the roads was over ten years old and no longer accurate. Which was an acceptable excuse for the lack of digital documentation recently.

One other thing that aided in the collapse of the world, was after third impact a significantly large amount of data was lost due to computer failers. A lot of the information was money and financial accounts. Because of this most business's are paranoid for storing data electronically, so all their information is done the old way. On paper.

Shinji pulled up to a small drive way, going as far as the protecting gate would allow him. Placing Al in park, he moved himself out of his seat, not bothering to arm himself. He slammed Al's door shut and walked toward the gate, and gazed at the building, just a little distance away.

He looked at the lushes green lawn separated him from the house. A concrete drive way went straight up to the three story home, not assuming it had a basement. The building it self was a long box shape, with a large gable out the front. Old Victorian style columns adorned the front of the building, hiding all the glass windows which were placed in geometric positions to evenly adorn the house.

To say the least, the house was elegant and beautiful. Fitting for the neighborhood it stood in.

"I do not detect any human life forms within the compound." Al said, answering Shinji's question before he asked. "What do you wish to do?"

Shinji over looked the fence and gate. A high tech security system, but nothing to worry about. "Let me in."

"Breaking and entering is a serious offense Shinji."

"They won't mind."

"As you wish." It didn't take long for Al to hack the security system and override all the settings. Within three seconds, Shinji was within the Katsuragi residence.

"Stay here." Shinji ordered Al. He put his ear piece on, just in case Al had to talk.

Al responded by shutting the gate behind Shinji.

Shinji walked up the massive driveway. Right out side the house sat two cars, a red 1967 shelby gt500, one of the new re-released version of the car called Eleanor, and next to it sat a silver Ferrari Modenna.

_Something tells me that these are not the only_ _really nice cars they own._ Shinji thought to himself. _Some reason I doubt they all belong to Misato too._

Walking up to the front door, it was of course locked. He quickly pulled out a small lock picking set he got from Chris. It was a pain to use, but Shinji learned to pick locks back in japan, and he had to admit that the set that Chris gave him was better then the one he used to work with.

"Shinji ounce the door is open, you have thirty seconds to disengage the security system. It has to be done manually. I can't do it, but I do have the code for you."

Shinji almost had the door unlocked, "Whats the code?"

"6-6-2-0-0-1"

Shinji froze at that, letting out small heavy breathes. Al picked this up, "Something wrong Shinji?"

Shinji regained what he was doing and unlocked the door, while quickly moving to the key pad.

"Need me to repeat the code Shinji?" Al asked as Shinji made his way.

"No." Shinji reached the pad and punched in the numbers. He would never forget that number. No one forgets their own birthday.

Once Shinji punched in the last number and the enter button he received confirmation that the system was turned off. Now Shinji could have a look around.

The house was decorated nicely, but in the fashion of all three girls, it was a complete mess. The front door opened up into a room with twin bent staircases on both sides of the room heading to the upstairs. The walls were a clean white and the floor was polished wood. Further back in the room was a large wall of glass that allowed an occupant to observe the large backyard, which had a roman styled pool and pool house.

It was clear that the upstairs was used for the living quarters while the bottom used for areas like the kitchen and dining area while also the living room. However while Shinji explored, the master bedroom was on the bottom floor.

Shinji first began over looking the downstairs. He found the kitchen which was just as messy as the rest of the house. Apparently flour had been spilled and was all over the floor and counter. He found the bedroom down stairs, which was clearly Misatos.

The place was extravagant, but still very messy. After looking around for a little bit he made his way up stairs. As he began walking up the stairs, two black eyes appeared at the head of the stairs, along with two ears and a black nose.

A little red dog sat at the top of the stairs and began barking profusely. It waged it's tail and kicked back it's rear legs each time it barked. As Shinji slowly came up to the small dog it stopped barking and jumped at him, forcing Shinji to catch it.

Shinji shifted the dog into his hands. He had never had a dog, but always wanted one. According to the collar on the dog's neck, it was a female Pomeranian, named Juliet, and was Asuka's dog.

Holding the dog and scratching it's neck, he made his way to look over the rooms up stairs. There was three bedrooms, each having it's own bathroom.

He walked into the bedroom nearest the stairs. It was messy, but not as bad as the rest of the house. It was primarily grey with light blue walls. It wasn't exactly spartan, but had very few personal objects. It had a desk in the corner which itself carried many books, all dishelfed in an unorganized manner, as if recently read and just thrown around. There was an older style computer which was not turned on, and had a rather large amount of dust on in, from disuse.

Shinji left the room and headed for the one next in line. Upon opening the door, it was clear who's room it was. It was primarily red with a little pink (a color that she let very few people know she likes) and had the most expensive bed and furniture in it. It was full of expensive an irrelevant objects, with a bed that could have cost as much as Shinji's pilot allowance. It had a much more expensive computer and drapes.

There was a little dog bed at the foot of the main bed. The dog jumped out of Shinji's arms and laid down in the dog bed.

There wasn't many pictures in the room. The book case was fully adorned with personal objects, but only a handful of pictures. One picture did stand out on the top of her dresser. It was a picture of of Asuka and himself. She had her arm draped around his neck, and her other hand extended out forward giving a piece sign.

Shinji gazed at the picture for a good amount of time. He wasn't looking at Asuka though.

Next to her book case was a large mirror, attached to a desk. Using it and the picture Shini had a good look at the changes in himself. In the picture was a shy little boy with short hair, wearing a white shirt and black pants. He had near perfect skin, and a slight tan.

In the mirror was a man, full of found confidence, with long hair that went slightly past the shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt, but black jeans and a black jacket. His skin, darkly tanned, featured a scar running down the side of his forehead.

But it was the face that Shinji was most focused with. The picture had a boy with an innocent smile. One who was happy to be around the girl who was dragging him around like a teddy bear. But he himself now, that innocence was gone. What little innocence that he held on to during the Eva program had evaporated with end of the second impact era, and reinvented into the man he was now for the third impact era.

However, some of that little boy survived in him. The boy's uncertainty. Shinji was not the same boy who was in the picture. Would the three want him back? Just a shell of his past sell. Just the shadow of the legendary third child? Would they welcome him into their arms?

Shinji set the picture down, being not to careful he knocked it over. He had to find them quickly. He had to find them before he himself chickened out.

* * *

Shinji passed the gate as Al shut it behind him.

"Did you find where they were Shinji?"

"No."

"Shinji, I suggest that you head back inside. Perhaps they have a phone with caller ID that we can find a number for them." Al said.

Shinji sighed. He turned around to head back to the house.

"Shinji wait. I am detecting two people coming toward us." Al said

Shinji turned and Al shut up. Two people emerged around the corner, and headed straight to Shinji.

One of the person's was a female. Short light brown hair with green eyes. She had a tight fitting shirt, with blue jeans. Not to revealing, but let everyone know of her figure. She was near Shinji's age, ancestor's from europe.

Next to her, was a boy. He had blonde hair and sunglasses. He was the definition of American football player. Or he looked it.

Their hands were intertwined Shinji noticed. And they did not appear hostile. Both looked very friendly.

"Excuse me," the girl spoke, "you looking for the Katsuragi's?" she had a soft, gentle voice. But a voice full of energy.

"Yeah." Shinji responded. W_hat am I? A friend or family? More? _"I'm an old friend of theirs."

The girl spent no time and jumped forward with her hand extended. "Well then, my name is Emily. I live next door. I'm good friends with Rei and Asuka."

Shinji shook her hand. _Rei! Asuka!_ It was good to hear those names from someone else. This once again proved he was at the right place.

Emily continued, "And this is my husband Brandon. We saw you pass a few times, and figured that we better help you."

Shinji then shook Brandon's hand. A strong firm hand shake. "I'm not going to lie." Brandon said. "I wanted to get a closer look at your car."

"Take a look." Shinji said. Brandon moved to Al and started looking him over. Shinji turned back to Emily. "You said you know Rei and Asuka?"

"Well yes." She said cheerfully. "Rei and I are like best friends."

Shinji was a little shocked. "You and Rei are best friends?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Emily asked a little confused.

Shinji scratched the back of his head. "When I knew Rei, she was very anti-social. I was her only friend."

Emily ponded that over. "She is really quite and a little off, but we have been very good friends for a while now. She was very popular in High school. She was a little off, especially when it came to boy's, but me and Asuka helped her the whole time."

Shinji was mesmerized by her comment. _Rei having a social life. What all have I missed. _"Umm." Shinji started, getting back to his original question, "do you know where they are?"

In the back Brandon was ogling over Al. "This thing is like the space shuttle!"

Emily answered Shinji's question, "Rei and Asuka are at school. Ms. Katsuragi, is at work."

"Where?"

"Rei and Asuka are freshmen at medical school. They have class till four, but usually don't get back until after six on these days. Ms. Katsuragi teaches eighth grade at Lamar middle school," Emily looked down at her watch, "but today is the 23rd. Asuka and Rei wont be back until really late I think."

"Why? I mean about Asuka and Rei."

"Their having a little dance slash party at school tonight. Both of them are helping decorate."

Shinji's heart almost jumped with joy. Now he knew where they were. "Thank you." Shinji said.

Brandon moved back to them and took his side by Emily. "Man that car is crazy. What you do to it, and how much did it cost?"

Shinji let out a small laugh, "You don't want to know what has been done to it."

"Okay. Do you plan to sell it." This forced Emily to give Brandon the 'look' as long with her elbowing him.

"Well, he's not for sale. But you could not afford a car like this anyway."

"Really how much?" Brandon had recovered from Emily's small attack. Brandon, clearly had money, as evident from his neighborhood.

Shinji moved his hand to his chin and thought that over. "Well, if you take the value of all the houses on this street, combine them, and all the stuff they have in them, then you may get a half of the amount he cost." Of course Shinji was estimating. All these houses where in the multiple million dollar range. Chris never gave an exact amount, but did mention that Al was close to a billion dollars, if he charged Shinji.

Both of them just stared at Shinji like he was crazy. Like he was lying.

"Well any way." Shinji said. "I'll be on my way." He began to head back to Al.

"Wait. What is your name?" Emily asked.

_Should I trust them? They seem nice, and if she is as close to Rei as she says she is, them it would be okay._ Shinji turned back and smiled, "You'll find out soon enough."

Shinji walked back to his car. "You said the Lamar middle school?" He asked as he powered Al up.

Emily nodded.

"Thanks." Shinji then sped off in Al.

* * *

Figuring that finding Asuka and Rei at a good size college was worse then searching for a needle in a hay sack, Shinji and Al compromised and decided to find Misato first. They knew where she worked, and where she should be. 'Should be' is the key term here.

"I'm sorry Sir, she is not here." The receptionist at the front desk stated.

Shinji gave here the oddest look he could. "What do you mean?"

"She gets one ninety minute class period off for lunch. Hers started about ten minutes ago." She went back down to paper work she was working on before Shinji arrived.

"Is there a number I can reach her at?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to give out that information."

Shinji sighed heavily. "Well thank you."

"If you want me too I can set up an appointment with her. Would you like that?"

"No." Shinji said. "I'll just try again later."

She asked him his name, but Shinji did not waste any time and was out the door before she would expect an answer.

He moved toward a lamp post and leaned up against it as he answered his ringing cell phone. "What is it Al?"

"Shinji, I have been unsuccessful in retrieving their cell phone numbers. I apologize, but they keep their number unlisted."

Shinji sighed again. _Another disappointment._ _So what now? Go back to her house and wait for one of them to get home? Sounds boring, but I may do that._

Shinji let his eyes wonder. Not far away was a Mexican restaurant, but a nice one. A sit down restaurant. Shinji's hunger had been getting the best of him for a day now. He had not really eaten since the whole Furious Frank incident. _Maybe a quick bite._ Besides, Shinji always wanted to try Mexican food.

Al sat in the parking lot. If a computer could get bored, Al would. Just like Shinji, he has high anticipation for the woman who played the part of Shinji's mother. Of course Al had no idea what she was like. He only knew what both Ritsuko and Shinji had told him. The Nerv data banks where long gone, so he could not access her personnel file. He did have a picture though. Many pictures from varying sources.

Shinji had informed him that he was going to get a bite to eat at a near bye Mexican restaurant. This instigated Al going into re-con mode and make sure the area was clear. Constantly scanning to keep an eye on Shinji.

However in a city, that was as populated as this, he had a hard time. It was to difficult to tell if Shinji was being approached. It was also impossible for Al to locate one single person in a crowd. That was the main reason they went to find Misato first.

But he did survey his surroundings. One could tell, as long as the red light sped back and forth along his hood, then he was watching you.

And he watched, as two people came very close to him and stared. One of them a woman, who jumped for joy and placed her hands on his hood to get a close inspection.

"It is!" She yelped and did a small jump in the air. Her violet hair flapped in the breeze.

As soon as she screamed Al ran a check, to see if he could identify this woman. If he could sigh in the amazement of coincident, then he would.

"It is?" The man with her asked. Al also ran a check on him, but it was taking longer. Al could not locate him in his personnel files he made. Perhaps this man had been seen before, as he does register as familiar to Al. That is a non technical term to Al, bye the way.

The man was also carrying a metal brief case with his. Due to his hardly visible actions, Al could determine he was very paranoid with the case. Al was even more curious when his scanned prove to be unable to read the contents of the brief case.

The woman ran back and forth along Al. "It is! A 73!"

"You know this car?" The man asked.

She turned to him and gave him a smile while flashing a wink. "I used to have one of these. A 1973 Alpine Renault 1600v A310. Mine was blue though, and was not hot rodded like this one." She went back to inspecting Al. "I've been searching for one since I got to America, but haven't been able to find one."

If a car would laugh, then Al would. Thanks to his advanced programming, Al could differentiate between humor, and this was quiet funny.

The man seemed a little shocked at that statement, Al determined. Perhaps he knew of an underlining meaning here. Maybe he knew something, since he was a little hesitant in asking her his next question. "You used to have a blue one? What happened to it?"

The woman stopped smiling. She no longer was jumping around, or raping the car with her eyes. She just slowly walked away, her head down, while having invisible tears. "I left it in Japan with Shinji. I gave it to him, along with everything else."

At her comment, the man became extremely paranoid. He began searching the area, when the woman was not watching him. He kept doing this as he walked forward and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Come on. It'll only bring back bad memories." He was now holding the case more protectively.

Al, now was certain of his discovery, or of the objective discovering him. He was about to open up a channel,to phone Shinji, when his memory banks came up with a positive match for the man with Misato Katsuragi. His name was Jim.

And due to Jim's actions around him, Jim knew about Al being Shinji's transportation. But Al was almost positive that Jim did not know of the advanced AI with in the car. Jim had no idea that Al was watching him closely.

Misato quickly threw Jim's arm off her shoulder, sniffled unshed tears and rubbed her eyes. "No. I want to wait and see the owner. Maybe I can buy the car."

_Buy me? _Twice had Al been insulted with that today. If this kept up, Shinji may have to place a not for sale sign on his roof. And the second person insulting him today was his former owner.

"You're going to be late again." Jim said.

Misato looked at her watch and sighed. She then pulled out a pen and a small piece of paper. She scribbled a few things and placed it under one of Al's windshield wipers. "Okay."

Misato began walking to her job. The thoughts of Shinji ruined her good mood. She walked straight, staring at the ground with her mind in deep thought.

Jim followed her for a moment. For a moment taking his eyes off Al. That was his mistake. While he turned away, Al, using one of his small roaming robots, retrieved the paper, and retracted it before Jim could notice.

Jim came back to grab the missing paper, to only be dumbfounded. After scratching his head and seeing if the paper had flew away, he was called by Misato. Once she called him, he left the car, hoping that Ikari would not see it.

"Shinji. We have a problem."

Shinji put down his food, and focused on talking into the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Do you recollect the night we spent at the Clayton's house, right after we arrived in America?"

"Yeah. The first time we ran into the Burr gang."

"Precisely. Do you remember the man in charge of the attack against the Clayton's?"

Shinji payed for his food and made his way outside. "Sort of. Why, what is up?"

"I just had a 'run in' with Ms. Katsuragi..."

Shinji broke into a run straight for the school. "Misato!"

"Wait Shinji!" Al then powered up and moved himself into a position in between Shinji and the school. "Shinji stop!"

"Al. Move!"

"Shinji listen to me. Ms. Katsuragi was accompanied by the very man that attacked us that night."

Shinji stood still and started to cetch his breath. "What? That guy from Burr's gang?"

"Yes Shinji. My data banks recall him as 'Jim'. He is a higher up member of the Burr gang. I highly doubt this is a coincident for him too again shows up here."

"Are you saying he is here for me?"

"More than likely. It isn't hard to guess your reason for heading to America, and our actions once we arrived only pointed to the conclusion of our objective."

Silence creaked for a moment till Shinji spoke. "So what do we do?"

Al being a car, had a hard time expressing his emotions. However his uncertainty and almost comic answer was easily readable. "Proceed with caution?"

"What?" Shinji was a little surprised.

"This is a publically owned school institute. It would be extremely foolish of him to start a fight here. He also appears to be unarmed, though that may be untrue." Al opened his hood. "Take them."

Shinji reached his hand in and pulled out his two Korth revolvers. "I really don't want to take these in the school." He then proceeded to place one of the Korth's back.

"Shinji, not just your life is in danger here. There is no telling what will happen to Ms. Katsuragi when you show up on the scene."

A bell immigrated from the school's halls. "Class has started Shinji. I will run a scan to find him. Once the students are settled down, running a search will be easier."

"Okay." Shinji pulled out his phone and waved it in front of Al, indicating for him to call him on it. "Keep me informed."

* * *

Jim quickened his haste. He felt a little bad for leaving Misato in such a hurry. He actually caring was bad. Perhaps he was developing feeling's for the dark haired woman. This could really hurt his career. Recently his job was to have Misato create an emotional bond with him, perhaps one stronger then the one she shared with Ikari But right now all he needed to worry about was Ikari. Katsuragi was no longer an issue, but the other two children were.

He quickly dialed a number on his small satellite phone. "We have a problem." He spoke once the other end picked up.

A muffled voice intercepted the conversation. "What's wrong?"

"I ID'd a vehicle that is too similar to Ikari's to be ignored."

"Are you sure?"

"The fact that it is within the vicinity of Katsuragi is a little to much of a coincident."

"What do you need?"

"Bring the truck. I need to get the package out of here fast."

"Will the plan need to be moved forward?"

Jim nearly cursed into the phone. He moved it away as he did. He really did not want this to happen. Burr was pushing for fourth impact again. Something that Jim was pushing against. But, only an idiot wouldn't realize that Burr was watching him, and him being trusted with the 'package' had to have some real reason behind it. Perhaps it was bait.

Jim bit his lip as he answered. "That is up to Burr. Inform him of this."

The line then went silent. Jim looked back again at the school as he again started moving faster away. Currently he had no weapon's on himself, and he has seen how good the third child has become with a gun. And there was the possibility of Ikari recognizing him.

The unrecognizable voice came back on. "Trucks on it's way."

* * *

"Now is Ms. Katsuragi here?" Shinji asked the receptionist.

She gave him an annoyed look. "What's your name?"

"Shinji."

The girl looked him in the eye. "Ikari?" She asked sarcastically.

"Uh, yeah."

She let out a laugh. "Yeah right."

"No seriously. I am." Shinji tried to reassure her.

"Look kid. We all know Katsuragi here and what she did in the past. Quiet frankly we don't know why she decided to work here. But one thing is that everyone here loves her."

"Okay. Can I go see her?"

"Huh! Do you know how many people we have pretending to be Shinji Iakri, just to see her. We know a lot about Shinji Ikari. She talks about him so much. So we will be very happy to escort you out."

"No please." Shinji was now pleading. "I have traveled over hundreds of miles too see her. I haven't seen her in five years, okay. Now I have been shot at, bombed on, and barely escaped numerous times that I should have died, just to see her again. Now please, let me see her. If I'm not the real Shinji Ikari, then she will be able to tell okay. Let her decide."

The receptionist just looked at him. She popped a bubble with her gum. She rolled her seat away to another desk and pulled out some other papers. "Hey, Jenn."

A young girl with blond hair, freckle's, and braces. She was young, a student; teachers aid. "Yes Ma'am."

The receptionist handed the girl the papers. "Takes these to Ms. Katsuragi's room."

Shinji then gave her a look, and she looked back at him, with an annoyance. "And take him with you."

"Yes!"

Shinji followed the girl through a maze of unpopulated hallways. Apparently Misato's class was on the other end of the school. Shinji was experiencing a mixture of excitement, and doubt.

His cell phone vibrated and Shinji answered.

"Shinji, I have run a complete scan, and have found no sign of Jim."

"You sure?"

"I am at an almost complete certainty that the man called Jim is not within the vicinity. Nor is the metallic brief case he had. I believe it is safe for now."

Shinji closed the phone and kept following the girl. She seemed really shy around him. She was quiet, never saying a word. She had on ridiculously large glasses. To Shinji she looked like the stereotypical librarian girl. And she probably was.

They finally reached a door. Inside laughter could be heard, as well as the sounds of two girls arguing over some guy it seemed. It was hard for Shinji to make out what they were saying through the door, but he could easily make out something about a 'baloney pony'. What ever that is. As well as Misato egging her kids to continue, claiming it was too much fun to watch.

The girl lifted her hand and elegantly knocked on the door. Quickly the door opened with a short brown haired girl opened it up. "Yes?" She asked smiling.

Jenn was a little intimidated by the girl but eventually gave the girl the papers for Misato.

"Okay." the girl said. "Any thing else?"

"Uh." Shinji moved forward. "Can you send Ms. Katsuragi out here?"

Jenn already left in a hurry. The brown hair girl turned back into the class room. "Hey. Misato, there's some good looking hunk out here to see you."

_Good looking hunk?_

A sigh was heard from the room, and a voice that Shinji had not heard in five years spoke up. "Well who is it?"

"I don't know, he's Japanese."

A chair sliding was next. "Okay class, tell me what happens between these two."

The door then reopened and the violet haired Misato came out. She was wearing a red jacket over a black short dress, just like she used too. She looked to have aged well, still looking very young.

She had a smile on her face, till her eyes met Shinji's. Her face immediately went into shock. A stack of papers that she was holding fell to the ground and scattered all over the floor. She then used her hands to cup her mouth from the loud gasp that was heard.

Her class seeing her reaction through the doorway stopped talking and some of them made there way to her to see the reason for her actions.

Seconds seemed like hours as the two just stared at each other. During the whole five years, both had thought hard about what to say to the other when they finally met, but all that was gone. Neither knew what to say.

Shinji awoke from his frozen gaze by his phone vibrating. Al was not informing him of danger, but was monitoring the situation the whole time, and called him to get Shinji to do something.

"Uh, hi, Misato." Shinji made out. He cast his eyes to the ground, no longer able to keep eye contact with her.

The next thing he knew was being engulfed in a hug, and tears dripping onto the back of his neck.

"Shinji!" Misato screamed out, and tightened her hold on Shinji. She collapsed and both of them where then on their knees. This was when Shinji returned her hug.

* * *

Aaron Burr sat at the nicest and richest restaurant in town. He came a little early for his meeting with the president. Too tired to wait, and he wanted a good meal before the man came, so they could focus on business rather then the food.

A man came to him, and whispered into his ear what Jim had just discovered.

"Hmm. A little earlier then expected." Burr took a big bite out of his steak.

He wiped his face with a napkin, but continued talking with all the food in his mouth. "Tell Jim to go ahead with the switch."

"Yes Sir." The man left.

Burr sighed. Finally, if everything went to plan, then fourth impact should be started soon. It was all he could hope for.

**Okay, I think this chapter is crap, but I had to put it out. Shinji was not supposed to run into Misato until the end, but I just could not figure a way for this to happen. And sorry about the wait, this chapter gave me a huge case of writers block, and sat in my computer for way to long. **

**So here you go.**


	12. reunion? 2

**I don't own Evangelion. This chapter has been reposted after being redited.**

**Shadows**

**ch. 12**

Misato with Shinji in toll walked briskly out of the main school hall and out into the parking lot. Once the school board was convinced that he was Shinji, they gratefully gave Misato the rest of the day off and a good amount of time after that as well. They just let the fact fly that Misato wasted all her vacation and sick leave already.

She cursed at her cell phone as she clung to Shinji's arm. Shinji had grown taller then her, but not by much. Misato then pocketed her phone.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked.

"Neither of them are answering."

"You mean Asuka and Rei?"

"Yeah. Rei always forgets her phone, and heaven forbid if Asuka would ever answer hers." Misato turned and displayed a full smile to Shinji. "Then we'll just have to pick them up!"

"I heard they were helping at some party today."

Misato tilted her head. "How do you know that?"

"I visited your house before I came here and met Emily."

"Ah Emily! A nice girl. Her husband is a bit on the dumb side, but they have young love." She tugged Shinji's jacket sleeve. "Come on, my cars over here."

"Actually, we should take my car."

"Why? I brought the Porsche today." Then Misato remembered a few moment before. "Wait! It's my old car isn't it!"

Shinji nodded. "Well he says he is." he mummed, but was mainly unheard from Misato as she rushed to the car pulling Shinji along.

"Misato, there's somethings you need to know about the car first."

"Like what?" They reached the space where Misato ran into Al earlier, but the space was empty. Misato used her hand to give her eyes some shade as she searched for the car. "Did you move it."

Shinji looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes have past so he must have moved. Misato, Ritsuko made some modifications to Al."

"Ritsuko! She's alive." Misato turned back to Shinji. "Wait, who's Al?"

The soft rumble from Al's engine became apparent as the black automobile drove off the main street for the school and pulled up to face the two. The red sensor spread across the roof of the car running back and forth.

"Did you bring a friend Shinji?" Als' windshield had the same extremely black window tint that the rest of his windows had, hidding any possible people in the car. After third impact cops really did not care about if cars would meet laws formally set in place for automobiles.

"Like I said Misato, Ritsuko made some modifications to Al...the car."

"What's she do?"

"Well to start, she put what was left of the Magi into the car."

Misato was in Japan for at least a week after third impact, and stayed long enough to hear of the damage reports to Nerv head quarters. Thanks to the JSDF attack force destroying any computer components they could find, all the other Magi systems in the world hacking and corrupting Nerv's Magi, and the physical damage to the Magi main frames that the LCL caused; only the Casper program was savable, even though a lot of the program was lost. "You mean Casper?"

Shinji did not answer, instead he allowed Al to talk. "Yes, Miss Katsuragi. The remains of Caper make up the majority of my core program."

Misato jumped a little once she heard Al. "The car talked Shinji?"

"Yeah."

"I must say," Al continued, "I am at a loss for words. I had a complete list of questions and a predetermined speech, however I find myself unable to put them into words. Is this the same feelings that you have been experiencing Shinji?"

Shinji stood up next to Misato. "His name is Al. About two years after you left Ritsuko gave him to me. He's the reason I was able to survive the bombings and everything since we got here."

"My car talked Shinji." Misato repeated her words, though no longer in a question.

"Actually Ms. Katsuragi, once you left Japan you left all of your possession to Shinji, so there for I am under his ownership."

Shinji sighed. _This is going just as planed._ "He's really nice to have around once you get used to him."

Misato's next actions where completely unexpected of her. Though he and Al always attempt to plan out greeting for the black automobile, things never went as they planned, and most people where initially scared at first.

Well, Shinji would have to take that back. Al had not been introduced to many people. Half of the people who knew about him, knew ahead of time that he had an advanced AI. Chris, most of the mechanics at his base, and all the people who helped Shinji out in Japan. It was the people Shinji met on his journey that got scared. Shinji and Al had done a good job, ever since they came to America, only really showcasing Al to the Clayton family. But of all the people who had met Al, Hikari's reaction was the most memorable.

Hikari became very paranoid after third impact. She got to where everything that she thought was out of place was caused by an angel. It also did not help that for the two years before Shinji was reunited with his friends, the only running electricity in all of Japan was that of the Nerv secondary shelters, which is where Al was completed. The shelter's were able to survive third impact because it was underground away from the geofront, and designed to be self sufficient.

When she first heard Al talk, she called him another 'angel', and would stay away from Al. 'Angel' quickly turned to demon and devil. Al's common nick name was the blue demon, coined by Hikari because at the time Al was still sporting his bright grabber blue paint. But once the bombing took place and she along with her now husband Touji, their toddler son, Touji's sister, Kensuke, and of course Shinji had to rely on Al for survival, her attitude toward Al changed and she opened up to the car. Even confiding in Al when she had problems with Touji; saying Al was a boy who understood.

But Misato's reaction was anything but that. In fact it was even crazier then Kensuke's. She ran up and plopped her chest on to the hood and gave the black Alpine her best attempt at embracing the car. "I can't believe it. This is so awesome. I can now have my Hasselhoff fantasies!"

Shinji looked upon her confused. _Hasselhoff? What?_

Misato caught wind of Shinji's deadly silence and turned to face. She then smirked. "No. Asuka will be the one having my Hasselhoff fantasies."

* * *

Burr was sitting down alone in his table. Only two other people where allowed to eat at the table. One was not there yet, and the other, his little girl as he called her, had to go fulfill her destiny. Jim was supposed to be accompanying him, along with the entire Katsuragi family. This would have hopefully led to a final show down; giving him what he wanted. Ikari.

But as luck would have it, Jim's charms ultimately failed, and he was dumped at noon today during Ms. Katsuragi's lunch hour. This pretty much meant that Jim's whole purpose for the last few weeks was nothing, and giving him the brief case was no longer needed. Burr knew what Jim was planning and Jim knew he was being watched. The break up was handled well for grown adult's, though Jim should have pleaded for her to take him back, rather then shrugging his shoulders and saying he tried. Burr knew well that Jim held no romantic attraction for Misato, and how he detested Asian's. Although Burr was surprised that Ms. Katsuragi allowed him to escort her back to her work.

So he sat by himself, completely full and just sipping on a small glass of carbonated grape juice. It tasted like Champaign, but he needed to be completely sober for this meeting.

The restaurant was very high class. One where you had to be important to get in and if you weren't then you didn't even know about it. It was in the Hughes tower. Built in 2011, the tower was the largest in the United States. Originally conceived to house the leading government offices for Houston, it was quickly changed once it became a threat for a terrorist attack. One thing that had increased significantly after 3I. Now, the building was just a tourist attraction.

The restaurant it self was something like no other. Spawning from the bottom of the tower to the top was a winding staircase. Every twenty steps, or the equivalent of 45 degrees on the towers main shaft was a door, which lead to a single room, completely furnished with the nicest tables, china imported from China, along with silver ware made out of real silver. Each of these half bubble shaped rooms gave a 180 degree view of the city from where the person was sitting. The rooms became more and more expensive as well as more and more private the higher up they where. The kitchen was in the basement, and an elevator was in the middle of the tower to make travel easier.

Burr sat in one of the highest one's. Not the highest room, for the restaurant opens into the gift shop at the top, and even though the entire restaurant was emptied for the day, just for this meeting, there would still be a chance for someone to easily hide and hear. But he was high enough, so he could look up, and see the bolts and screws holding the floor for the gift shop and tourist area.

The only door to the room opened up, revealing a group of men in high class business suits, but they wore them as if they were work suits. Half the men were for Burr's protection, but the other half where for his guest, who stepped forward, the only other person stepping into the room besides Burr. The man closed the glass doors and walked onto the blue carpet and proceeded to take a seat right in front of Burr. He picked up a menu and began scanning it.

"Started without me Aaron?" the man asked.

Burr half chuckled as he fondled with a toothpick. "I got tired of waiting for you, Mister President."

The man diverted his eyes from the menu and gave a cold stare at Burr for a quick moment before moving his head back down again. "We had to reopen the airport. I was stuck for three hours just flying circles in the air waiting for the air traffic control guys to get everything up and running. You?"

"Been here three days, and I was hunger." Burr tilted his head back and finished the glass with one big gulp

A light tap was heard from the glass door. After being waived in, a young waitress entered the room and took the President's order before leaving quickly, but making sure to shut the door. Even though the room was almost total glass, this particular room was sound proof. Specifically built for occasions as this.

"She's cute." Burr said.

"You're married."

"Doesn't mean I can't have any fun."

"That's precisely what it means." The President sighed. "This is exactly how you where in high school. I would have thought you would have changed by now."

"I haven't seen my wife for over half a year. Might as well be dead for all I know. Besides, my job is very hard, going against the country I fought so hard to protect. Mister President." Burr added that last line in a playful gesture at his old friend. "I need something to keep my mind straight."

The President shook his head. "No respect. I am the president, which you kindly keep reminding me."

"If I recall, I am one of the reason's you are the president. Besides I don't give formal respect to my friends."

The President took a sip from his drink. "We will stop talking like this until the food arrives and the curtains closed." Once the food came, the curtains would be closed. No sound could be heard and no lip reading could be done.

"Fine." Burr waited anxiously for his next glass.

* * *

Chris along with Ritsuko, Ryan, and a small trusted team of spies sat in a far off hotel room, in a building on the other side of town. The room was filled with computers, and is the 2020 equivalent to a stake out. Thanks to remote camera technology they could be far off away and listen in to a conversation, thus leaving them untraceable.

They also had other tricks up their sleeves. The room of the President and Burr's meeting is a sound proof room, which no modern technology could be used to listen in on. The meeting place for the two was chosen because of the architecture it possessed that kept conversations safe.

But the technology that Chris and Ryan use, is not modern technology. The listening equipment they are using falls under the same category as the Aurora. 'Non-existent' technology. Chris nor Ryan knew the specifics, other then it used lasers, could allow you to listen in on a conversation from hundreds of miles away, and involved a little quantum mechanics (which most 'non-existent' technology in this age does).

"I didn't know they were friends?" Chris said out load.

"They attended High School together." Ryan gave a folder to Chris to skim over. "Star players on high school and college football teams. Attended the University of Oklahoma, where they both graduated. Then remained best friends once they began their carriers with the government."

"What happened?"

"President Nicholas became a general in the armed service, before entering into politics. Burr entered the secret service, and became one of the highest officials there."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, Burr worked directly under me for years." Ryan took a small sip from his cup of coffee. He liked it black, but it was still too hot. "Because of Burr's position in the CIA he was easily able to push his friend Nicholas in to the white house after 3I. That's one thing they will not tell you in the files."

"Why did he go against his best friend if he helped him out so much."

"The main task that Burr was responsible for was keeping an eye on Nerv. He did with a number of techniques, including spies in Nerv's Section 2 service. In fact he was so good, he practically controlled that program and would intentionally sabotage it making them unreliable."

"So that's why they were so unresponsive." Ritsuko said. She mainly would monitor the equipment, but found her self listening in on this conversation. Everyone in the room was trusted enough with these secrets.

Ryan shrugged. "It was his job. Get Section 2 into a position where if we had to invade Nerv they would be unable to perform against us. Which worked. When Nerv was raided at the end Section 2 was unable to do anything."

Ritsuko's expression was unreadable. Ryan had no doubt in his mind that her opinion of him just dropped. Ryan was in charge of Burr at that time, and responsible for Burr's actions.

"But it doesn't make any sense. If Burr worked so hard to put Nicholas in this position, then why did he go off and form a rebellion four years ago?" Chris asked.

Ryan took another sip of his coffee, finally satisfied with it's warmth. "That's one thing I'm hoping to figure out."

* * *

"Poor Ritsuko." Misato said out load. Shinji had just finished resiting his trip from Boston. Of course he left out a few details. Namely the Aurora and everything that happened at that base along with the Lilith clone and being captured by Burr. He had to use quiet a bit of imagination. Shinji did not want Misato worried.

_I wouldn't feel pity for her now._ Shinji thought. Images of all the looks and glances that Ritsuko and Chris would give each other when they thought no one was looking. All of the little hints they gave each other in their talks, and the times they ate in silence, wanting to be alone with one another, but to scared to be alone with one another. Shinji was no Casanova, but he knew they had it bad for one another.

"So how have you guys been?" Shinji asked.

"Well, we didn't have it near as bad as you, but you'll just have to wait and see." Misato wrapped her hands around her knee, bringing it closer to her stomach, and gave him a playful grin.

"Ms. Katsuragi, Shinji has waited five years. I do believe it would be fair to tell him in exchange for the information he gave you." Al said.

"He has a point Misato."

"Alright. You really don't think I won't tell you." Misato said. "We spent the entire plane ride asleep. We woke up in Houston a few days after we landed, but long enough to know that the second pair of planes were not sent."

"How long did you stay in the hospital?"

"I was allowed to leave after about a week, but stayed with Asuka, who had to go through many painful surgeries. Asuka was in intensive care for about three months. She was badly hurt, and she still has scares running all over her body. I had a bed set up and I lived in her room for about the five months she was forced to stay there total."

Al chirped in. "I didn't detect any scares on her during my scans of the periodicals."

"You mean that Vogue? Asuka hides them well, and of course the pictures where airbrushed. She's also extremely sensitive about them and her eye."

"What's wrong with her eye?"

"She's albino in the left eye. Her right is blue like before, but her left is pure white and doesn't work as well. She usually wears a colored contact in it, but it irritates her, so at the house she goes around with out it."

"What about Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Rei was different. Rei was in a special emergency care wing, which I was only allowed to visit a few times for the first year. After a year she was moved, but stayed in the emergency care center, but Asuka and I were allowed to visit her frequently. I didn't have anything to do at that time, so I spent all visiting hours with her." Misato paused, "I trust that what I will tell you will remain between us two."

"Three," Al correct. Shinji nodded.

Misato continued. "Rei's body no longer contained the angel DNA it used to. Her body did not know how to function. She became very sickly because her immune system before relied on angel DNA which is pretty much immune to everything. When it was removed her body had no experience in fighting diseases, and she was moved to a clean room where they slowly built up her immune system. It was amazing that they were able to keep her alive long enough to get her to Houston to do the procedures. She remained unconscious for the entire year she was in special emergency care. When I first talked to her, she said her last memory was saying good bye to you while being loaded onto the plane."

Shinji who was driving Al now on manual slowed down for traffic which seemed to just get worse and worse. Shinji was then forced to pull to a stop right behind in line a large group of cars.

"I am detecting a large traffic jam in route." Al said.

Misato cursed. "By the time we get there the dance would be half over." Misato looked over and noticed an 'older' Shinji trait. "But don't worry Shinji. Asuka does not have a date."

"So?" Shinji begged her to continue.

"Well, while I was staying with Asuka in her room, I was searching for a house. The city gave us the house in Galveston along with a huge amount of 'thank you money'. Once Asuka was stable enough to be moved, me and her left and moved in to that house. Then nearing the third year here, Rei was stable enough to move in with use."

"When did you adopt the two?" Al asked.

"Not long after we got here, and I was well enough to do so. I did it mainly for Rei, because it was just easier to get around all the government business, and it kept her out of investigations and a foster home. Asuka is America so it was no big deal."

Shinji was a little surprised, but after thinking he knew he should not be. He recalled one evening Asuka mentioning that she was born while her mother was working in America, and was a test tube child with an unknown American father. Asuka said she did not stay very long in America and grew up in Germany before moving to Japan.

"Yeah, Asuka was already an America citizen. It took me months to get citizenship, another reason I adopted Rei. Asuka, forced me to adopt her."

"She did?"

"Yeah Shinji. Asuka changed."

Shinji was afraid to ask anymore. His began thinking that coming back was a bad idea. Everyone had changed. Changed to where he did not see himself fit in.

"Parts of her have changed." Misato corrected herself. "She's still rebellious, and frequently expresses her opinion, but she has softened up. A lot. And has begun to rely on other people."

Shinji again looked at her and she continued. "Rei and Asuka where not allowed to leave the house. This only lasted for a little while for Asuka, but Rei was only stable enough to be allowed out into open air a year ago. In that time Asuka made some friends, who frequent the house. Rei completed High School at home with a tutor, and both entered medical school last semester and I started teaching. They take almost all of the same classes together and are with each other almost all the time."

Shinji looked confused. "They get along?"

"Yes. Their like sisters now. They were the only two together for so long and I forced Asuka to help out Rei."

"What did you make Asuka do?"

"Help Rei emotionally. Rei started having really bad emotional attacks, screaming and crying and laughing. Again the angel DNA made it hard for her brain to process emotions. Something about that angels do not have that part of the brain or something. But once the DNA was gone her mind was starting to tap into functions it had never used before. Me and Asuka would have to constantly comfort her and hold her. Sometimes she would act like a child, and other times be back to the way she was back in Japan. It was so hard that the girl you met, Emily, would come over and help us with her. But now, mainly thanks to Asuka, she has been able to start controlling her emotions, and be able to get back into society. She now has a genuine smile. But she still has an attack every now and then."

"What about Asuka?"

Misato smiled evilly. A smile Shinji had seen many times before, which demoted her teasing. "What's the matter Shinji? Scared Asuka left you already? You know I saw you two when she was boarded up onto the plane. Tell me, how many time have you two kissed before I got on that plane."

"M..m..m..Misato!!!" Luckily Shinji was driving in co-op mode, for this was the first time in all the three years the two where together that Shinji had let go of the wheel and completely lost control. It also helped that they were in a traffic jam.

Misato let out a laugh. "Don't worry Shinji. She has not so much as looked at another boy since we came here. In fact, she politely refused so many for this dance."

"Politely?"

"Well not talking and completely avoiding all male contact is polite for her. She thinks all the men want her for fifteen minutes of fame, which she is probably right."

"You said she still has all her scar's?"

Misato gave a false smile. "Yeah. They were able to do a really good job with them, but if you get close to her you can see the scar's. She's very sensitive about them. She always wears long sleeves to cover her arm and keeps her bangs long to hide her eye. She also has limited function in her hand, but makes due very well."

Shinji pulled Al to a stop yet again on the busy street. Even if he left the road, it would take him at least an hour to get to an exit ramp. Shinji really wished that Al could get him out of there, but even with all of Al's advanced technology, he could still not fly.

Misato took advantage of the situation and moved herself closer to Shinji. She grabbed him in a way she had done many times to tease him, and yet again it worked for her. Shinji's face went blood red as she whispered into his ear. "She really misses you. She is going to be so happy."

Misato returned to her seat laughing at Shinji's age old reaction. Pulling out her phone she yet again failed to get a hold of either of the girls. Misato just sighed and continued talking.

* * *

The curtains were closed now as Nicholas began eating. To all their knowledge no one could hear and their conversations were safe.

"Time to begin." The President took a bite out of his stake. "What are you doing?"

Burr smiled. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You tried to initiate a fourth impact. Without my consent remind you, and without a complete subject. What were you trying?"

"Just speeding everything along. It is my job."

"No! You're job is the creation of the instigator. Not the combining of it and the soul."

"By soul, you mean Ikari?"

Nicholas took another bite, he clearly was not hungry, but he ate it anyway. "Yes, I mean Shinji Ikari. And instead of causing fourth impact you resulted in the loss of an instigator and ruined our chances of the soul excepting the instigator."

Burr waved his hand off. "It will be fine. We still have a chance."

"I told you to kill him!" Nicholas raised his voice.

"What and wait for Ikari on his end. He's been working for years and is no where near the point that I am at."

"Having him alive can just make everything more difficult."

"I don't believe you. We still can not copy humans, let alone copy a soul. It's easier to just use the original."

Nicholas sighed. "Ikari is still making progress, but you still used an incomplete instigator. Did you honestly think that he would not know she was not the Souryu?"

Burr almost laughed. "Oh, I knew he would find out, but was hoping it was after fourth impact started."

"Well you ruined that now."

"There are still ways to use him."

"What do you mean?"

"Break him down, till he has no choice. Force him to hate the world to where he wants to change it. You know torture. Similar, but more extreme to what his dad did."

Nocholas smiled. "That could work, but we will stick with the original plan." He took another bite, only his third. "Besides, he'd kill himself first."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Ikari's experiments are turning more costly then we anticipated. I need more money to complete the project. I need you to start another attack."

Burr gulped down the last of his cup of grape juice, his fifth for the day. He was now really wishing that it was alcoholic. "You're a real schemer, using me to start a rebellion so you can easily hide government spending. You're despicable."

Nicholas smiled. "It's your job."

* * *

"Are we recording this?" Ryan asked. A technician gave him a positive.

"I don't believe it." Chris said. "The President formed the Burrs rebellion to hide government spending. How could that even work?"

"It wouldn't have in the old days before third impact, but now it's much easier too. He just needs a reason to cover up the spending, and as long as he produces results, they never check on how much or what he spends it on. What ever he is spending it on has to be expensive for an entire rebellion to cover up for it."

"But we still get reports from the battles and fights with the Burr gang. Every time we engage them we know how many people died and how many killed. I thought that was where the money was going."

"Think of it this way. Since third impact, congress gave the President control of the money in order to help fix the country. This was good at first, but once they lost control, they lost their ability to over see the spending, and all the President would need is an excuse to hide it."

"This sounds too far fetched for me." Chris stated his opinion.

"To tell you the truth Chris." Ryan said, "I have been suspecting this for some time."

Chris turned to Ritsuko who was staring off at the wall, really thinking about something. "Dr. Akagi, what do you think?"

"Huh, what?" She was brought out of her contemplation.

"What do you think of what they are saying?"

Ritsuko turned and stared at her lap. "He said that the money was going being used to copy a soul. Which should not be possible, or even heard of."

"Who's soul would they try to copy?" Ryan asked.

"Ikari's." Chris said, and was agreed with be Ritsuko. "They want to copy Shinji Ikari's soul, and then they could start a fourth impact."

"It's impossible to copy a soul. Even with the angel's, all we could do is move an angel's soul into another body, but copying one was deemed impossible. It's the same reason we cannot create a true clone of a human because we can not clone a soul."

"But..." Ryan was about to say something but was cut of by Ritsuko.

"What's bothering me is," She looked into their eyes, "When they say Ikari, just who are they talking about."

* * *

Jim hated the vehicle he was in. A large military truck designed for transport over civilian roads, was not the most comfortable ride. The same type of truck that was stolen from them the day they lost the first instigator, and was later destroyed by Shinji Ikari. On the outside it looked like an awkward semi diesel truck, but inside it was more like a house with multiple compartments and rooms designed for certain task's. It had a lounge which he was currently in, a computer control center, a scout/recon vehicle which could be deployed, and everything a mobile base would need to function. Basically a small Airforce One on wheels.

But it was anything but that. The ride was bumpy due to no shocks, it had a lot of rooms, but they were all really small to allow the vehicle to travel in a single lane. It was very cramped, making Jim's claustrophobia even worse. It was also very dark, with an architecture not allowing good lighting. It was also built on a whim, bye people who really had no business designing and building it.

It could easily be mistaken for a train. The truck pulled four extra trailer's behind it. All of which connected just like a train and allowed movement between them. The first which he was currently sitting in held all the computers and what they called 'head quarters'. It also had the lounge in it. The second cab was filled with the small rooms, barely big enough for a man to sleep in. It housed all the living area, with a fully functional kitchen. The third had more computers, and was where all the weapons where. And the last cab could carry between four to five vehicles that could be deployed and returned.

But what Jim hated the most was what the brief case that was hand cuffed to his wrist and who was sitting next to him. She had the same long strawberry blond hair, and eyes as the last instigator. She looked older though, to closer match the originals age. It was very evident that she was more advanced. The was she carried herself and was able to have a semi-intelligent conversation. And thank goodness she did not act like a three year old this time. It was clear she was more developed, but still clear that she was not the real one.

Her actions carried no enthusiasm, or life in them. All answer's were straight forward and exact to the point, as if she was a living dictionary. She had no understanding of culture and had a very difficult time understanding and displaying her emotions. All her actions, such as her smile, where rehearsed and appeared to be as well. And she carried no scar's.

She just stared off, not having said a word to Jim or anybody. He almost felt pity for her. Her soul purpose was her destruction, and yet she knew this, but did not understand it. She does not understand anything. Everything she knows is what Burr has told her with his brainwashing techniques. It was very depressing to look at her, and even being with her was disgusting.

Jim exited the vehicle ounce it came to a stop. Across the street from where it was parked was an rather good size building with loud music and off color lights blinking and blaring out the windows. The building did what it did well, but was never built to house a school dance.

The girl followed his every move. She was dressed in a red party dress, sleeveless spaghetti straps and a skirt that went below the knees, something that Jim had never seen on her before, but at the same time had. Usually he only saw her either naked in a tube filled with orange liquid or wearing whatever the outfit they give you at hospitals, the single large shirt type thing. But many times he had seen the original wearing nice clothes in a similar fashion.

A group of five men exited the truck as well. Dressed in casual clothes with their fire arms hidden, they easily blended in. Each carried a small walky talky in their pocket.

"Alright," Jim said. "Our mission is to switch the second child with the Instigator." he then pointed at the girl, "We don't want to make a seen here, that will just cause us more trouble. Just quickly get in, grab the second child, and get out. Try not to bring attention to your self." He turned his attention to the girl, "You understand what you have to do?"

"Yes," she said plainly.

After hearing her response Jim cursed. She would still not pass as the second child. Ikari was to observant, not to mention the other two females. This would normally work in his advantage, but if he failed, then Burr was going to have his head.

"Do we kill her?" One of the men asked.

Jim turned back his attention to the men and answered the question. "We have orders to kill her, but not here. Like I said we can not make a scene, so grab her and then we'll take her outside of town."

"Good." Another man said, "This way we can have some fun with her first." This caused the men to laugh.

Even Jim laughed, looking forward to it. Out of the three girls, the second child was the one he despised the most. She was load and annoying, not to mention he was always afraid she could see right through him. No doubt she convinced Misato to dump him. Her being dead would be very satisfying. "Alright, I'll let you have your perverted fantasies, but work first and play afterwards."

There was a couple more comments from the team as they made their way to the building. They walked in a protective U-shape with the girl in the middle.

* * *

"So they're talking in code?" Chris asked.

"Not quite Ritsuko said. They seem to be using their own terminology in their speeches. I really doubt it's code."

"When they say soul, that's Shinji Ikari. But what's the instigator?" Ryan asked.

"The only thing I would think of would be another Lilith, like the one in Greenfield."

"Yes." Ritsuko said, "When I was held by Burr, we always referred to the Lilith clones as the Instigator, because she was to initiate fourth impact."

Ryan was one of the few people outside of Chris's operation that knew of the happenings in Greenfield. "How many Lilith clones are there?"

"The one Shinji killed was the first to survive the process. After she was stolen a second one was made. I don't know if there are any more, but as long as they have a sample of Lilith's DNA, they can always make another."

"Does this instigator also look like the second child?"

"Yes, though she resembles Asuka at the age of 16 or 17 rather then 14. We used a more complex technique of installing Asuka's memories, but she still should not be even close to successfully pass as Asuka."

* * *

Al pulled to a stop at in a parking space. It was the closest he could find, yet was still a good walking distance away. "I will be waiting here for you. If it's longer then fifteen minutes I may have to move to another spot to avoid being ticketed."

"Thanks Al, we wont be long!" Misato said as the got out of the car. She turned to Shinji as they rounded Al. "Ready?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah." Shinji said nervously.

She grabbed his arm. "Come on." They were about to start toward the building when Al called out.

"Wait Shinji. I ill-advise you to take your weapons. This is a social event. I doubt you will be in serious danger." Al popped open his hood.

Shinji completely forgot that he still had his pistol on him. "You right." He let go of Misato and placed the gun in a small slot next to the Korth Revolvers, and then returned to Misato and continued walking.

"You had that on you the whole time?"

"It's a habit. I just forgot."

Inside, the building was pretty dark, even with all the multicolor lights blaring on and off. The building which functioned as the student union building was some old office building, but it got the job done. Once past the front doors was just a single flat level room, an old floor that was cleared out to make a makeshift cafeteria/dance floor.

Shinji's heart was racing as he looked around, but was unable to find them, or let alone see anybody. It was dark and everybody was jumping around, making them indistinguishable.

After a moment of walking through the crowd it became apparent that not losing Misato in the crowd was going to be impossible. Finding an easy path they made their way to the punch bowl stand.

"Okay Shinji. I think I know where Asuka is going to be, so you stay here and I'll get her and Rei."

After a moment Shinji agreed with her and let her mingle in the crowd. While most people where his age, there where many people older then he himself, and a few as old as Misato.

The punch stand was right up against a wall, next to two large double doors that led into a hallway full of class rooms. It was decorated out of cheep materials that where the same as the napkins.

Shinji grabbed a small size plastic cup and fulled it with punch. It tasted nasty, but he drank it anyway. Looking at the people he couldn't help but regret at not taking a shower at Misato's house when he was there. He smelt disgusting and his clothes where dirty. He hoped that no one wold notice in the dark room.

Turning to his side to look around he froze and almost dropped his drink. Back in the corner was Asuka standing alone, and not really enjoying the party it seemed. She had on a red spaghetti strap dress that went just below the knees. She kept her stare straight, just watching the people dance.

Shinji unintentionally back away. He was scared. He wanted to go up to her, grab her and give her a gigantic kiss on the lips, but instead he backed away. He did not know what to do or what to say. He was frozen stiff and slowly drifting away.

Away until he hit the table with the punch on it, in which he nearly knocked over. After making sure everything was okay and that he did not spill any of the drink he continued staring at her.

_I mustn't run away._ Continuously ran through his mind. He was waiting, gathering his strength, and once he had enough, he walked over to Asuka.

* * *

Misato mingled through the crowed. Asuka was one of the planners and should be up at the front, making sure everything was running okay. She knew it would be easy to find Asuka. Asuka would never dance and since third impact would not even look at another boy.

She made her way to the side hoping to by-pass the crowd. She was walking next to a wall with a bunch of tables against it, when she spotted Rei, sitting and talking with Emily. Misato smiled mischievously and made her way to Rei.

Rei, who seemed to have a sixth sense immediately noticed Misato coming and turned her head, and looked on with a little bit of surprise.

Rei, even without the angel DNA in her was still an albino. She still had plain white skin and sky blue hair, which was getting whiter everyday. She wore a small party dress, no doubt that Asuka picked for her, that matched her hair. Her eyes were still a vibrant red, but she looked more lively with the makeup she now wore.

"Misato, why are you here?" Her voice has still yet to change. She still spoke straight to the point with proper grammar. There was no hint of an accent in her voice.

"Rei, we have to go."

"Why? We have been planning this party for months, and it just started."

"I know, but something came up."

"What could have come up that was more important?"

Misato smiled and put her hands on her hips. "It's a surprise Rei, and yes it is very much more important then this dance."

Rei stood up. "Very well, I will accompany you."

"Hey, Misato." Emily called out, "there was a guy in a black car today at your house. Did you meet him."

Misato smiled even bigger, but did not answer the girl. "Where's Asuka?"

"Last I saw her she was on near the stage." Rei said.

"Rei, why don't you go to the punch stand by the door. Thats where the surprise is."

"My surprise is at the punch stand?" Rei questioned, almost sounding sarcastic. She tilted her eyebrow.

Misato put her hand on Rei's shoulder. "It's all of our surprise. Now go to the punch stand."

Rei looked quizzically, but none the less complied. With Emily in tow she made her way to the punch stand.

Shinji's heart was pounding faster every step. Though he was walking straight at her, and was relatively alone, she still has yet to see him.

* * *

He was watching every action she did, every breath and was soaking in all the details about her. She looked slightly younger then he thought, but he did not care. That only made her better.

He was looking over every detail of her. Her dress which was a nice expensive dress with open sleeves and not to revealing. Her hands and arms which where perfect in every way, with skin that was almost like a babies, and her eyes which where matching shades of blue. _Her eyes._

Her eyes were both blue, and even though Misato told him, Asuka wears colored contacts his mind began to think and everything was not adding up.

He stop and stood looking at her, no longer with a wanting as he neared her, but a curious expression as he looked over her face. Her skin, was like a babies skin, devoid of all scar's. Her eyes perfectly matched and her hand looked as if it was perfectly fine, rather then the limited function that Misato told him she has.

Thought's of Greenfield flashed back through Shinji's mind as he was beginning to realize the possibility. Again, Shinji began backing up, but this time from another type of fear.

"She's beautiful isn't she Ikari."

Shinji almost ignored that if it wasn't for the man who voiced the voice stepped in front of him. "I take it that by our actions you know what is going on now."

The man whore a white business suit with a red rose in the front pocket. He had his hair slicked back and styled. Hand cuffed on his left wrist was a metallic suit case, which reflected all the multicolored lights around the room. It had been along time, but Shinji knew who this man was. "Jim."

"I see that even she was a complete failer. It took you all of ten seconds to realize she was not the real Asuka."

"What do you want?"

Jim laughed, "There are men from Burr's gang all throughout this building looking for the second child. But they don't know you are here."

"What do you want with Asuka?"

"Burr wants to switch 'Asuka' for her. So you and her will start fourth impact." Jim then waved his hand signaling for Shinji to calm down, "Don't worry, the men are idiots and I doubt they'll find Asuka."

"What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm spoiling all of Burr's plans so he will fail."

"Why?"

"Because I hate him. He wants to start a fourth impact and reshape the world to his liking. To create his utopia. But I like it here. You see this is my Utopia. A post apocalyptic world where power was easy to obtain if you knew how."

"What?" Shinji wanted to instantly leave to find Asuka, but he knew better. Leaving now to find her was tactically a bad move and could get him killed. He was after all not armed.

Jim opened his jacket pocket briefly showing Shinji he had a gun. "I do not want a Fourth Impact. Everything that I have worked for will be lost and I will definitely not fall in favor of you or Burr in what ever world that is created. And the only sure way of stopping it is to kill you."

"You want to kill me so Burr cannot start a Fourth Impact?"

"Yes, you see if Burr fails, then everything fails and he loses major support in the rebellion." Jim squinted his fingers almost shut, "I am this close to taking over, and you are just the thing that could give me the last bit of support I need to take it over."

"That's it, Power? All you want is power!" Shinji's voice was beginning to raise, yet remained unheard to all the people dancing around.

Jim laughed. "Power? No, I don't want power. Though I require it to do what I want. You see I used to look after you back when I was a spy in Section 2. During that time I began to hate everything. I hated the government, I hated Nerv, I hated Japan, Asians, Women, Tokyo, the world, and anything my mind was set on. And I still hate it today."

Jim began laughing. "About the only thing I don't hate is myself."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to destroy everything I hate. To kill everything. You see once I gain control of Burr's gang, next I will attack Washington and destroy it."

"Mass genocide. You're insane."

"Calling it that makes it seem so bad. All I am doing is just speeding up the inevitable. One thing I learned after third impact was that humans held no regard for life other then their own. No one died because of third impact, but half the population was killed off from riots and wars after third impact. You see, humanity is going to kill itself off anyways. I'm just speeding the process."

Everyone returned per Shinji's decision after third impact. However mass panic, of which was never seen before, engulfed the world, and within the course of two years, half of the worlds population killed itself off, during wars, upraising, and just in mass panics. It was every man for himself in a world with no government.

"Even if you kill me you will never be able to do what you want. The American government is still to powerful."

"No, that's where you're wrong. You see just recently I learned of a stock pile of old 'obsolete' N1 missiles, stock piled up in Washington state. You know, the radiation emitting ones. And ounce I gain control of Burr's gang I will take all the missiles, and use them to end everything."

N2 devices were quickly becoming the prime military bomb or power source, due to not releasing any radiation after or during use. But the N2 was still vastly inferior in power to N1, or contemporary nuclear devises, which even the smallest of could create a much stronger nuclear reaction.

But even with the creation of N2, all the major countries agreed to cease production of N1 devices and replace them with N2 devices which had little to no consequences after use. This seemed like a logical move and made sense. But even in 2015, when the world was the most technologically advanced it had ever been, they still lacked a efficient way (or any way) of safely disposing of the N1 devices. This meant they sat in buildings, usually not in very good shape and rusted away. While they rusted they began leaking radiation, forcing men without radiation suits to not go near them.

"You're senile, it'll never work."

Jim clasped his hand on his chin and rubbed it. "You may be right, but as long as I take as many with me, then I will be happy." Jim reached and placed his hand on his gun. "I don't plan on living long. I'm surprised I made it this far, but I can't stand anything. I hate the world so much, it is sickening. No, I just want to do what I can."

He placed his arm around Shinji and lead him to the door. "I don't want to make a scene here, so why don't we go outside."

* * *

Rei walked to the punch bowl with Emily. Midway on their way there they grabbed Emily's husband Brandon, who was goofing off with some of the other guys. Once they reached the punch bowl she looked around and could not find the 'surprise'. "I don't see what Misato was talking about." Rei stated.

"Hey Emily." Brandon called as he watched the main doors. "Isn't that the boy we met at Rei's today?"

Emily turned her head. "Yeah it is."

Rei looked over and all she saw was the back of the boy, but for just a split second he turned and she saw his face. Without hesitation she ran to the door's; pushing people out of the way, leaving Emily and Brandon confused behind.

* * *

"You are not following orders." The instigator told Jim. She was now following him and Shinji out into the parking lot. They currently were heading toward the truck.

Shinji remained calm, hoping that Al would take notice. He would have to chew Al out for having him return his gun.

"The mission failed." They were finally clear in the parking lot. Nobody was around, but the men who remained in the armored semi trailer.

"The mission can still be completed."

"No it can't." Jim reached in his pocket for the gun, pointed, and shot the girl at point blank range in the head. The instigator limply fell on the ground, presumably dead.

Shinji nearly fell down, startled and now scared. This man Jim was unreadable and ruthless. When Jim first reached for the gun, Shinji was almost certain the bullet was meant for him.

"Well, took care of that now didn't I." Jim said with a laugh as he put the gun back in it's holster.

Shinji removed his hand from his beating heart, and quietly stared at Jim.

"SHINJI!!!" A voice rang out in the silence.

Both Shinji and Jim turned to meet two red eyes, bearing down on the Ikari boy. Rei Ayanami stood , panting as if she just ran a triathlon; which was the result of low stamina from the ongoing long recovery from her illness's. Her hair, which still remained the exotic sky blue, was now shoulder length, and she wore bright white earrings, which glistened in the moon light.

"Shinji? Jim?" Rei looked back and forth between the two. She was acting as Shinji had never seen her act before. There was worry, and uncertainty, but coupled with life and enthusiasm, unheard of traits for Rei Ayanami.

Shinji wanted to call out to her to run. It was dangerous. Jim was dangerous. He wanted Rei to leave , to be safe. He did not want her to meet him under these conditions. But with all going through his mind, all he was able to muster was her name. "Rei."

It was at this moment that Rei's eyes shifted to the body lying on the ground. Rei gasped and stood still as a brick wall. She recognized the red hair and the soft skin. She knew who they belonged to, but she knew it was not as well. Rei could see deeper into the creature on the ground. She could feel a connection that only she would be able to feel with it. Only from one Lilith to another.

"How unfortunate." Jim said. "Out of all three of you, Rei, I like you the most. Maybe it was because you where quiet, or because I knew you knew about me, forcing me to respect your ability to read people. You're very sharp, but all blades will go dull."

He was about to pull for his gun, when the body on the ground moved. It shook, with a few strong burst, as if it was having a seizure. After a quick moment it calmed down and slowly stood up. Her bangs first covered her head, but moved to the side as she lifted her face, giving all three a good view of her blue eyes. But she gave them a show as the bullet hole spit out the bullet. Metal clanged against the ground as the bullet hole bubbled like boiling water and healed, completing her forehead.

"Don't do that."

"My, my, my. You're further along then I thought." Jim raised his pistol again and fired four shots into her abdomen. Rather then falling and taking a moment to regenerate like the shot to her head, these wounds healed instantly.

The instigator slowly took a step toward Jim.

Shinji watched with a careful eye. If he was going to get away, now was the time. He had to be quick, and patient. Had to wait till both Jim and Lilith had their attention away from he and Rei. _Where the heck is Al?_

"Do you have nightmares?" Jim asked the girl. She did not answer but continued toward him. "Does the name Ayanami mean anything to you?"

The girl stopped in her tracks. She began fidgeting as a mental struggle occurred in her mind. Like the last Lilith clone of Asuka that Shinji had encountered in Greenfield, this one also had three mental patterns. She carried all of Asuka's memories from the Eva program, as well as her own from her awakening with Burr. But the third set of memories belonged to Rei Ayanami.

While most of the mental training was for her to cope with the 'Asuka' in her, she had little to no training in coping with Rei, so just as the last one, her mind lost control and she grabbed her head, mashing her teeth together, crunching them.

Jim laughed. "Burr is an idiot. You are nowhere near ready. I can't believe he actually thought you would succeed." He then wrapped his arm around her, knowing he was safe for the moment. "You better look behind you." He whispered in her ear.

The girl turned around and fear ran through her eyes.

Shinji knew he had no time left, and lunged, grabbing hold of Rei, as Lilith jumped forward attempting to grab her. Shinji held Rei tight, and rolled themselves out of the way as Lilith came crashing down , leaving two foot prints buried beneath the asphalt.

Shinji grabbed Rei's head and held her close to his chest as a white light lite up the area and tore a gaping whole in Lilith, splitting her in half. Tire squeals were heard.

"Rei?" Shinji asked worried. He got no response as a heavy weight hit him square on the back of his head, forcing him to part with the blue haired girl.

Getting to his feet, Shinji was just in time to see Jim's gun being forced into his face. Acting quickly and without thinking, Shinji slammed his palms, one connecting with the gun barrel, and the other palm connecting with Jim's wrist, forcing Jim to loose grip on the gun, and for it to fly off to the side. A jujitsu move he learned along with Kensuke and Touji.

Shinji went in for an attack, but Jim was quicker and far more skilled. He easily turned Shinji's attack against him, and once again forced the boy onto the ground.

Al came into the scene, forcing a power slide directed at Jim. Jim jumped and mostly missed the black automobile from slamming into him. But the suitcase attached to his arm bounced off of Al and came back with so much force that it slammed back into Jim's arm, breaking it.

It took longer for Lilith to heal from a wound as sever as she just had, and Jim noticed she was almost fully regenerated.

Rei was finally recovering from her sense's when Jim used his good arm, and put her in a hold, and dragged her to the truck. Rei would provide him protection from both Ikari and Lilith.

Shinji was up on his feet and made a sprint for the truck. "Come Al. Come on!"

Al's trunk flew open. "Shinji here." Al ejected the Korth Revolver's into the air, along with two extra clips. Shinji caught them and continued running for the truck. "I'll take care of the angel. You go save Ms. Ayanami."

Shinji nodded, and quickened his race to the truck.

Al flung himself around in a 45 degree turn, coming face to face with Lilith. He opened fire again, but she was fully regenerated and aware. She jumped out of the way, causing Al to miss and destroy several parked cars.

Al immediately went into reverse and locked on to her again. A high powered Gatling gun fired from under Al's sensor dome, tearing up the building's in the background as he forced Lilith to loose her footing, and stubble on the ground.

Al rushed forward, straight on and made contact with the clone. Mixtures of blood and LCL covered his hood and windshield, as he once again sliced her half. Once he passed her he made a complete 180 and faced her again.

Al was amazed, and realized that she was learning how to regenerate faster. Almost milliseconds after she was torn in half, she was almost back. She was getting faster, and madder.

Al thrust in reverse as the ground before him, flew into the air, removing itself from the way of the orange AT field.

Al fired a high heat intense laser, and negated the AT field. Then using small rocket's, he flew forward, not having to worry about G-forces since he had no human pilot.

This time Lilith turned on the defensive, and jumped back, protected by some buildings. Al chased her into a large open circle area, went into a right drift and fired his machine guns again.

* * *

Jim made it into the truck and threw Rei into a seat. "Go to the airport now!" he yelled to the driver.

"What about the other men?"

Jim moved to the back of the cab and pulled a lever. Sound of chains going up and down pulley's, clanging against each other, and then an unlocking sound. Jim disconnected the two rear cabs. He disconnected the two cabs that held the recoverable vehicles and 4x4's.

"They'll ketch up." Jim clutched his broken arm. It just had to be the same arm that was handcuffed to the suit case, causing him even more pain and discomfort. Opening a nearby drawer he grabbed a key and removed the metallic case from his hand, dropping the case onto the floor . His hand took no time to go into shock, and at the moment he barely felt anything.

Jim was heading straight to Burr. The meeting should be ending soon, and Burr would be defenseless. Perfect time for Jim's little rebellion. And who knows, perhaps he might get the President as well.

The Armored truck began moving moving with only one cab in tow. Shinji believed to be unable to run any faster, defied his personal law's of physics and made it just in time to jump onto the back of the truck, holding on to a welded latter used for maintenance access. He took a quick moment to make sure his gun's where ready.

"Where's Shinji?" Rei asked, finally coming to her sense's, but not understanding what is happening.

"Shut up." Jim pulled a second pistol off from a rack and armed his good arm. He then called for five men. One he put in charge of watching Ayanami, and the other four, to help him make sure Ikari did not get in the truck. Jim got on his radio and radioed the team left behind to ketch up.

* * *

Al continued chasing Lilith around the large roundabout. Lilith gained the upper hand, slammed into the ground in front of Al and created an AT field before AL had time counter one.

The AT field kick up ground, creating a gravel and rock barrier. Unable to stop in time AL slammed into it. Had he been his old self, he would have crumbled, but his new self, which was far greater armed and protected, sustained the crash with minimal damage. He was however forced to move back, momentarily losing track of Lilith.

Lilith turned her head. She could sense both Ayanami and Ikari. She could tell they were on the truck which began pulling out of onto the street by driving right over the medians and crushing small objects in it's way.

Al got Lilith on sight again only to loose tracking as she jumped high into the air, and landing on a five story building. She began jumping on the building's in pursuit of the truck.

* * *

Misato threw the doors opens and looked around in a panic. Her first thought was no sign of Shinji or Rei, who where not where she told them to be. She became worried when they where missing and even more worried when Emily told her how Rei ran out in a panic. She thought maybe Shinji caused Rei to have a panic attack, but it did not seem likely.

Next she realized that the parking lot was a mess. It looked to be turned into a war zone, and only because the music was so load she or anyone else could not hear inside. Her heart skipped a beat when she could not locate Al.

"Jeeze, what happened out here?" Asuka said as she came to her side. "This better not be what you wanted to show me!"

Misato was about to answer, but was cut off, from a large heavy armored truck, driving at high speed, going over curbs and into the main street. She heard a load squeal from tires and a roar from an engine as she saw Al leave in pursuit of the vehicle. Putting two and two together, she came up with an idea about what was going on.

"Asuka! Where's the car now!" Misato commanded in a voice she had not used since she was a major.

Asuka knew something was wrong and took Misato to the car with out putting up a fight. Misato instantly jumped into the driver's seat of the red convertible, with Asuka in the passengers seat.

Misato had her mind on one thing, and that was Shinji and Rei. She was not being very observant, as she did not realize that Asuka had taken her Ferrari again without permission. Misato slammed on the gas, being finally able to use her driving skills, and put in chase after the truck.

* * *

Not far behind, the men Jim left at the party and piled up into vehicles from the two cabs that were left behind, and began chase as well. They had two older style 4x4 Jeep's and three military Hummers.

* * *

Chris cursed. "He's not answering!"

Ryan was just as worried as Chris was, but his attention was else where. "Their done. The meeting over."

"What are you going to do?" Ritsuko asked.

Ryan thought it over. He had recordings of the President committing high treason and collaborating in a plot for mass genocide. He could get the President in jail, or possible hanged, which was once again an accepted form of execution. Yet, he was breaking the law, by spying on the President, and everything just mentioned about hanging and jail time could just as well happen to himself. But his conscious got the best of him.

"I want unit three through eight to move and apprehend the President. I want this tape copied as many times as you can, and all the tapes sent to news stations. I need one to go to CNN and another straight to the vice President."

Everyone got down and back to work, fulfilling his orders. Ryan knew that if there was anyway he could bring the President down for this, it would have to be political and in public.

Ryan smiled. He was finally doing what he wanted to do. Bring down the President. He always loved government conspiracy stories when he was younger, and now he finally was unfolding one.

* * *

**Well this is the longest chapter, just the story itself is over 30 pages. That's a big deal to me. I'm making some changes to the story. Originally this was not supposed to happen yet, and a whole other plot line where we learn why the story is called Shadows is revealed, but I decided to move this back to after Shinji is reunited with the girls. So the story is not quiet wrapping up, but I quess you could say phase one is almost over. **

**The story has come along way from what it was originally going to be, but the main story and concept remained unchanged. Originally the President was going to play a smaller role, possibly be named Hamilton, and be killed by Burr. Later on I changed that. Also at this time Chris was going to have a relationship with Misato and Ryan have one with Ritsuko, but I gave up on that.**

**Jim was never going to be in anyother chapter besides the one where he was introduced. As I continued writting I figured it would be better, and I brought him back, though this chapter I made him more evil then in any of the other chapters.**

**Another one of the big changes was when Shinji met the first Lilith clone. This was completely different. Originally I had planned was when Chris contacted Shinji, Shinji wazs going to go to a 'city prison'and save the president who crashed in it. This was going to be a "Escape from New York' parody and be more commical. If you re-read those chapter's, while Chris is getting Shinji ready to go there are lot of dialogue was stolen, and paroidied during that chapter. But this turned out to take to long for the story to get underway, and I changed it to the first encounter with Lilith. I still had a 'Escape from New York' parody that fit perfectly later on.**

**I really wanted this to be 20 chapter's, but I don't know now. I may add more later on, since I am toying with the idea that the next plot arch mentioned before, be placed a few years later. **

**Asuka's history as being born in America and having an american father are from the manga, if you have not read it. **


End file.
